


Как гласит легенда

by MsFruehling



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFruehling/pseuds/MsFruehling
Summary: Иногда чтобы получить свободу приходится какое-то время провести взаперти, и будущий шеф-повар Барати Санджи готов был отсидеть положенные три года в академии, лишь бы ему позволили исполнить давнюю мечту. Именно с такими мыслями он переступил порог знаменитой Академии Гранд-Лайн и заселился в старый, полуразрушенный корпус, о котором только самый ленивый студент не рассказывал страшных историй.Истории оказались не только правдивы, но еще и преуменьшали действительность. Однако  имеет ли это значение для того, кто и сам скрывает страшную тайну? И так ли страшна тайна на самом деле, что ради ее сохранения стоило придумывать настолько невероятную ложь? Ведь ложь имеет свойство оборачиваться правдой…





	1. Академия Гранд-Лайн

Парень скривился, остановившись перед высокими коваными воротами, за которыми виднелась длинная подъездная аллея, вдоль которой высились высоченные деревья. Аллея была почти пуста, лишь несколько человек спешили куда-то по своим делам, из-за чего она казалась еще шире, чем есть на самом деле. А деревья выглядели еще более величественными и древними. Впрочем, это никак не улучшило настроение парня, стоявшего перед воротами и все еще недовольно разглядывающего открывшуюся перед ним картину.

\- Хватит киснуть, баклажан, - проворчал высокий и очень крепкий мужчина, от души влепив затрещину замершему блондину.

Волосы довольно пожилого мужчины были изрядно побиты сединой, но все равно в них отчетливо проступал светлый, золотистый оттенок, точно такой же, как и у парня рядом с ним. Длинные усы мужчины были заплетены в две косы, а вместо одной ноги ниже колена был деревянный протез. Он обладал довольно массивным телосложением, и стройный блондин в черном дорогом костюме рядом с ним смотрелся едва ли не хрупким. Несмотря на одинаковые светлые волосы и голубые глаза, они были совершенно не похожи внешне. И все же было что-то, что выдавало в них близких друг другу людей: отца и сына, смущающихся открыто выражать чувства, предпочитая прятать привязанность за нарочитой грубостью и резкостью.

\- Заткнись, старик, - раздраженно буркнул парень, отмахнувшись от широкой и очень сильной ладони, - я все равно считаю это пустой тратой времени! Я уже давно решил, что буду поваром!

\- Как будто кто-то с таким паршивым умением готовить, сможет стать поваром, - возразил мужчина, подхватив тяжеленую сумку, лежавшую в пыльной дороге там, где ее бросил возница, - шагай давай. Может здесь хоть чему-то научишься и не будешь больше травить людей своей дерьмовой готовкой.

Блондин мгновенно вспыхнул и разразился бранью, но все же послушно подхватил вторую сумку, в которой что-то звякнуло и которая была гораздо тяжелее первой, и поспешил следом за быстро хромавшим по аллее стариком.

На то, чтобы добраться до высокого внушительного здания из почти черного камня, ушло довольно много времени – аллея действительно была очень длинной, но ездить по ней было разрешено лишь немногим избранным, к которым прибывшие не имели никакого отношения. А потому-то мужчины добирались пешком, без особого труда волоча за собой тяжелые дорожные сумки.

В здание вели не менее внушительные железные двери, украшенные кованными завитками и заклепками. Наверняка эти двери могли бы стать надежной преградой для нападавших, если бы кто-нибудь осмелился напасть на Академию Гранд-Лайн – одно из самых известных учебных заведений в этой половине мира. Ну и если бы они были закрыты, а не распахнуты настежь, приглашая войти внутрь любого желающего.

Внутри был просторный, но темный холл, едва освещенный солнечным светом, проникающим сквозь высокие, узкие окна. Шаги двух мужчин гулко разносились по помещению, отражаясь от каменных стен и пола.

\- Добрый день, - в пустоту позвал пожилой мужчина, однако так и не получил ответа.

Блондин недовольно фыркнул и бросил на плиты сумку, отчего в холле раздался грохот. Где-то со звоном упала и покатилась по каменному полу бутылка. После чего послышался скрип и какой-то шорох. Наконец в полутемной тишине раздался резкий голос.

\- О, у нас новенькие! Не ожидала, что кто-то еще явится, ведь учебный год уже начался.

Обернувшись на звук, мужчины рассмотрели тучную фигуру с маленькой, увенчанной пышной копной волос головой. Фигура оказалась немолодой женщиной с улыбкой как будто навечно застывшей на лице. Она прищурившись разглядывала прибывших, рукой нащупывая что-то под столом. Наконец, она выудила откуда-то бутылку и отхлебнула прямо из горла, после чего посмотрела по сторонам.

\- Чимни! – громко позвала женщина, - проводи-ка новичка!

На зов из затерявшейся на темной стене позади женщины двери выскочила бойкая девочка с двумя косичками и подбежала к мужчинам.

\- Ух ты, не думала, что к нам заявится еще кто-то, - тут же затрещала девчонка, - но все хорошие комнаты уже разобрали! Так что придется тебе пожить в старом корпусе, если конечно ты не принц из какого-нибудь королевства. В этом случае тебе найдут комнату получше, если сможешь доказать, что ты принц. Ну чего стал? Пойдем, пойдем!

Девочка нетерпеливо дергала блондина за рукав, быстро угадав в нем будущего студента, и совсем не обращая внимания на его недовольное выражение лица.

\- Зато в старом корпусе всегда весело, хотя многие сбегают оттуда. Ха-ха-ха-ха, в прошлом году там разнесли западное крыло и его до сих пор не отстроили заново, а местные новички верят, что там поселился призрак. Вот идиоты, призраки у нас в Синем корпусе, а еще наверху в старой библиотеке. А в разрушенном крыле им даже укрыться негде!

\- А ты там была? – неожиданно заинтересовался пожилой мужчина, идя следом за непоседливым ребенком.

\- Конечно! Там только развалины и куча всякой живности, а еще растет плющ, - насмешливо поведала девочка, сворачивая в какой-то совсем уж темный коридор, чтобы неожиданно распахнуть дверь на улицу.

Почти освоившиеся с темнотой мужчины неожиданно замерли и заморгали от резко хлынувших солнечных лучей. А проморгавшись разглядели, что дверь вела в огромный двор, со всех сторон окруженный невысокими кирпичными зданиями, между которыми вились ухоженные дорожки и виднелись все еще по-летнему яркие цветочные клумбы.

\- Это учебные корпуса, здесь проводятся занятия, - объясняла их маленькая проводница, - а жилые корпуса дальше вот по этой дороге. Старый корпус находится дальше всего отсюда, но зато почти на самом берегу моря. Над обрывом. Там по ночам собираются вампиры, чтобы похвастаться своими полетами. Хотя последние пару лет они боятся подходить к старому корпусу.

\- Они тоже боятся призрака? – скептически спросил блондин.

\- Нет, оборотня. По крайней мере среди них ходят слухи, что там живет оборотень, - пожала плечами девочка.

\- Значит в этом корпусе живет призрак и оборотень, - заключил парень, начиная проявлять интерес, - а кто еще?

\- Призрак там не живет, - тут же возразила Чимни, взглянув на него, как на идиота, - я же сказала, что призраки живут в Синем корпусе и в библиотеке. А в старом корпусе живут люди. Я не видела среди них оборотня. Но есть девушка-кошка. А еще в этом году появился говорящий олень.

\- То есть вампиры из Академии боятся людей? – недоверчиво переспросил блондин.

\- Ага, и их тоже, - ничуть не смутившись, кивнула девочка, - но еще верят, что там поселилось жуткое привидение. Ха-ха-ха-ха.

Парень снова нахмурился и решил больше не задавать вопросов, неожиданно придя к выводу, что ничего не добьется от этой странной девочки. Но пусть он никогда не признается в этом старику, то немногое, что он услышал о старом корпусе, заинтриговало его. Особенно слова о девушке-кошке. Он редко встречал кого-то из этого удивительного вида, но готов был смириться даже с соседством призрака или оборотня ради возможности жить поближе к ней. Расплывшись в довольной усмешке, он уже предвкушал встречу с красоткой, когда за очередным поворотом открылся корпус, вид которого заставил его замереть на месте.

Здание было построено из того же черного камня, что и главный корпус, через который они прошли, только… в отличие от него сохранилось намного, намного хуже. Местами камни были надколоты и побиты, часть стекол в окнах или отсутствовала, или была покрыта трещинами, хотя оставалось немало и целых. Такая же железная дверь с витым узором и заклепками была приоткрыта и… как будто покосилась, глубоко врезаясь в утоптанную землю с виднеющимися остатками булыжной кладки. Здание было довольно длинным, однако вход в него был только один, по крайней мере с этой стороны. И сразу было понятно, где было то самое западное крыло. Вся левая часть здания начиная от второго окна от двери действительно напоминала руины из старинных детских страшилок. Крыша отсутствовала напрочь, окна с битыми стеклами остались лишь на первом этаже, тогда как на втором этаже на их месте зияли провалы, в которых были видны комнаты, частью разрушенные, частью заросшие по-осеннему красным плющом. На земле у стен валялись груды камней и каменной крошки, высясь кучками под наиболее разрушенными комнатами.

Не было никаких сомнений, что это черное здание и было старым корпусом с разрушенным западным крылом.

Впрочем, восточное крыло здания выглядело немного повеселее. В нескольких окнах виднелись даже светлые занавески и горшки с цветами.

\- Вот старый корпус, - озвучила очевидное Чимни, - твоя комната на втором этаже, третья по коридору слева – она свободна и там есть мебель. Окно выходит на другую сторону. Когда устроишься, зайди в учительскую, чтобы взять план занятий.

С этими словами девочка хитро улыбнулась, после чего шустро помчалась обратно, оставив озадаченного студента наедине с его новым жильем.

\- Ну, на сегодня я думаю, сойдет, - насмешливо проговорил мужчина, разглядывая темную громаду перед собой, - а завтра сходишь в учительскую и попросишь другую комнату. Тебе, как принцу, положено, баклажан.

\- Еще чего! – тут же возмутился блондин, - и так сойдет. Главное, чтобы кухня была! И чего ты приперся аж сюда, старик? Мне няньки не нужны!

\- Следи за языком! Кому ты нужен, чтобы приглядывать за тобой? Я хочу удостовериться, что сбагрил тебя наконец-то, - строго прикрикнул мужчина, отвесив парню подзатыльник, а потом подхватил сумку и первым направился к покосившейся железной двери.

***

Сидя на каменном подоконнике, парень разглядывал открывающийся пейзаж. Старый корпус действительно находился недалеко от моря, и из окна своей комнаты (которая оказалась не так уж и плоха, как можно было ожидать) он мог разглядеть утес, с которого наверняка прыгали вампиры, хвастаясь своими крыльями. Он и правда был недалеко от здания, и собирающиеся по ночам кровопийцы вполне могли помешать живущему здесь оборотню, особенно учитывая чуткий слух этих недособак. И если здесь действительно жил оборотень, который в одиночку смог отучить студентов-вампиров от ночных вылазок, то с ним стоит считаться.

Блондин скривился, потянув носом воздух, но не смог учуять ничего кроме свежего морского бриза и пыли, покрывавшей все горизонтальные поверхности комнаты. Впрочем, по углам эта самая пыль упорно карабкалась вверх на стены. Здесь определенно не помешает тщательная уборка, и он обязательно ее проведет, но… только после того, как найдет кухню.

Старик ушел совсем недавно, хмуро попрощавшись, и парень, пытавшийся казаться грубым и равнодушным, все же позволил себе какое-то время грустно пялиться в окно, уже скучая по прежней жизни, хотя старый ворчун еще даже не успел покинуть Академию. Но теперь пришло время изучить новое место жительства, и кухня интересовала его даже больше, чем комната, в которой ему придется жить следующие три года – потому что покидать старый корпус он не хотел по какой-то неведомой причине. И никакой призрак или оборотень не помешает ему наслаждаться жизнью рядом с прелестной девушкой-кошкой (а в том, что она будет прелестна, блондин не сомневался ни секунды). С этой ободряющей мыслью он резко соскочил с подоконника и отправился изучать старый корпус.

Кухня нашлась на первом этаже за второй дверью из просторного холла. И несмотря на толстый слой пыли и даже некоторые разрушения парень счел ее вполне удовлетворительной - здесь не было ничего, чего не могла бы исправить хорошая уборка и легкая починка и перестановка. Впрочем, и то, и другое приходилось отложить на неопределенный срок: время перевалило за полдень, голод давал о себе знать, да и дел предстояло еще много, так что блондин решил, что быстрая уборка и легкий обед, пока не вернулись остальные жители корпуса (а сейчас он был в здании один) будет самым правильным решением.

Через пару часов он с удовольствием вдыхал аромат почти готового рагу и раскладывал приборы на старом, но очень прочном деревянном столе. Внезапно послышался громкий топот, после чего нечто ворвалось в кухню и с воплем «ЕДА!!!» вырвало у парня из рук тарелку с дымящимся рагу. Еще до того, как блондин успел опомниться и хоть как-то отреагировать, еда исчезла в чужой глотке, а странный черноволосый парнишка кинулся в сторону небольшого чугунка с остатками.

\- Вкусно! – довольно облизнулся он, мгновенно вычищая чугунок и начиная оглядываться по сторонам – в карих глазах сверкал голод.

Парень какое-то время молчал, не находя слов, после чего неожиданно взорвался и от души пнул незнакомца под зад.

\- Ты кто такой? И кто позволил тебе съесть все??

\- Я – Луффи, и я стану величайшим пиратом в истории, - весело ответил тот, - а как тебя зовут?

Казалось, что ни сильнейший удар ногой, ни ярость, сверкавшая в голубых глазах, не произвели никакого впечатления на незнакомца, который теперь с любопытством разглядывал парня. И неожиданно гневная тирада, готовая вот-вот вылиться изо рта раздраженного блондина, замерла в глубине, а злость поутихла, разбившись о невозмутимую придурковатость парнишки.

\- Меня зовут Санджи, - неохотно произнес парень, - и за то, что съел мой ужин, будешь мыть посуду.

\- Ты сам его приготовил? – не обратив внимания на угрозу, спросил черноволосый.

\- Конечно. А ты все сожрал. Манерам тебя явно не обучали.

\- Я кушать хотел. А еще есть? – с надеждой спросил Луффи и несколько погрустнел, когда парень покачал головой, однако тут же воодушевился, - ты будешь коком на моем корабле. Ты ведь умеешь готовить мясо? Правда? Здорово! У нас будет много-много мяса! Усопп, Чоппер, я нашел нам кока!

Санджи недоуменно смотрел вслед парню, унесшемуся также внезапно, как и появился. Потрепанная одежда, которая не просто нуждалась в стирке, а по мнению блондина вообще должна была отправиться на свалку, взъерошенные черные волосы и старая соломенная шляпа. А еще широченная улыбка и искрящиеся весельем карие глаза, под одним из которых виднелся шрам. В целом Луффи производил впечатление деревенского дурачка, но… такие не учились в Академии Гранд-Лайн. В крайнем случае сюда попадали особенно одаренные и способные ученики, которые были ценны сами по себе и без влияния знатных родителей. Но брюнет совершенно не походил на умника…

Его размышления были прерваны уже знакомым громким топотом.

\- А больше правда ничего не осталось? – в карих глазах светилась надежда.

Блондин закатил глаза и фыркнул, когда разглядел переминавшихся за спиной парнишки незнакомцев. Один из них – не очень высокий парень с копной черных кучерявых волос и длинным носом – трусливо прятался за товарища, держа в дрожащих руках рогатку. Его одежда тоже выглядела достаточно потрепанной, но все же не такой оборванной, как жилетка и криво подрезанные штаны Луффи. Второго Санджи разглядел далеко не сразу, а разглядев не смог отвести удивленного взгляда. К ногам длинноносого жалось никогда не виденное парнем существо, больше всего похожее на олененка с огромным синим носом, только почему-то стоявшего на двух ногах… копытах. На нем была одежда, а голову с маленькими рожками венчала большая розовая шляпа. В огромных карих глазах застыл испуг, смешанный с любопытством.

\- Нет, ты все слопал, - наконец-то покачал головой блондин, - и теперь должен помыть посуду.

\- А ты сможешь приготовить еще? – тут же поинтересовался Луффи, не сдаваясь.

\- Да, но для этого нужны продукты.

\- Ты новенький, о котором нам говорил? – наконец-то осмелился спросить длинноносый.

\- Это Санджи, - вмешался брюнет, - он будет нашим коком! Это Усопп, он стрелок, а Чоппер – врач, - поспешил представить спутников парнишка.

\- Олень может лечить? – недоверчиво переспросил парень.

\- Я северный олень! – тут же пискнуло создание, - и я учился у великого врача!

\- Да, Чоппер – очень хороший лекарь, - поддакнул Луффи, - и теперь у нас собралась вся команда! Жаль, что мне еще придется учиться, а то отправились бы в плавание уже сейчас.

\- Я не собираюсь плавать с тобой, - возразил Санджи, но никто не обратил на него внимания.

Брюнет принялся восторженно носиться по кухне и расписывать сколько мяса он съест, а маленький олененок бегал за ним по пятам, не спуская с него восторженного взгляда.

***

Восторженный хаос на кухне был прерван неожиданным звуком: чуткий слух Санджи различил цоканье каблучков по каменному полу, так что парень мгновенно потерял интерес к странной компании, отплясывающей победный танец, и выскочил в коридор. За ним последовали остальные, и шумный брюнет первым помчался навстречу звонким каблучкам.

\- Нами!!! Робин!!! У нас есть кок! – восторженно вопил он, едва не снеся двух девушек, настороженно замерших посередине холла.

Едва разглядев незнакомок, блондин тут же расплылся в широченной и самой глупой улыбке, какую только можно было представить, и разве что не пустил слюни. Девушки скептически смотрели на Луффи, взахлеб рассказывающем историю о чудесной находке – будущем коке их маленькой, но уже полностью собранной команды. А Санджи не сводил взгляда с прелестных созданий.

Одна из них была повыше и явно постарше самого Санджи, с гладкими черными волосами до плеч и огромными голубыми глазами. На ее лице играла спокойная и чуть снисходительная улыбка, а в руках она держала несколько толстых и явно очень старых книг. Вот кого парень без колебаний отнес бы к категории умников, за тем исключением, что молодая женщина была очень красива.

Вторая девушка была младше и чуть ниже, но обладала такой же великолепной фигурой и была также красива. Ярко-рыжие волосы обрамляли хорошенькую головку с теплыми карими глазами, которые сейчас сверкали от негодования, смешанного с непониманием. А пушистые кошачьи ушки раздраженно дергались, выражая недовольство своей хозяйки.

И да, Санджи был совершенно прав, считая, что девушка-кошка будет прелестна – он едва ли встречал более прелестное создание в своей жизни. И теперь уж точно никакая сила не заставит его переехать из старого корпуса, оставляя двух красавиц на растерзание этим обормотам, не умеющим обращаться с дамами.

\- Добрый вечер, прекрасные леди! – улыбаясь и сверкая влюбленными глазами, парень принялся крутиться возле незнакомок, отшвырнув шумного Луффи, - какая чудесная встреча! Позвольте представиться – ваш верный рыцарь Санджи к вашим услугам, милые леди!

Услышав это брюнет разразился смехом, который тут же подхватили его странные друзья. Девушки сначала недоуменно замерли от такого внимания, после чего все же мило улыбнулись в ответ. Вернее, улыбнулась девушка-кошка, а вот ее подруга одарила блондина едва заметным намеком на улыбку, впрочем, в ее глазах светилось любопытство, что он счел хорошим знаком.

Продолжая глупо улыбаться и расточать комплименты, которые сам потом едва ли бы вспомнил, Санджи также предложил красавицам чаю и, получив согласие, тут же помчался на кухню, собираясь приготовить лучший чай. Остальные потянулись следом: Луффи восторженно вопил, надеясь на вкусняшки к чаю, маленький Чоппер поддакивал ему и даже Усопп не терял надежды. Девушки вели себя более сдержанно и воспитанно, что совершенно не удивляло блондина – так и должны вести себя такие прелестные создания.

Как выяснилось обе девушки жили здесь же, в старом корпусе на первом этаже – и это в их окошках парень видел занавески и горшки с цветами. Робин училась здесь уже третий год и действительно попала сюда благодаря своим знаниям. Впрочем, для молодой женщины, увлекающейся историей и археологией, это учебное заведение было далеко не первым. В старый корпус брюнетка переселилась лишь в этом году, когда здесь появилась очаровательная девушка-кошка, с которой они быстро стали неразлучными подругами. Нами тоже попала в Академию благодаря собственным способностям и совсем чуть-чуть помощи семьи Луффи, определившей сюда на обучение и неугомонного парнишку, на год раньше положенного – брюнету было всего семнадцать.

Обе девушки расположились в комнатах на первом этаже, куда парням вход был категорически запрещен, что не особенно огорчало живущих здесь парней, если Санджи еще не разучился разбираться в людях. Его самого очень строго предупредили соблюдать это правило, если не хочет проблем, и в карих глазах прелестной рыженькой девушки горел очень нехороший огонек. Впрочем, блондин почувствовал себя оскорбленным, о чем тут же заявил собеседницам – благородный принц никогда не поведет себя подобным образом, и он уже объявил о своем намерении быть преданным рыцарем для прекрасных дам. Непонятно почему, но они ему поверили, и взгляд девушки-кошки вновь чуть потеплел.

\- Так ты, Санджи, новенький?

\- Да, я сегодня приехал, госпожа Нами, - на вопросы рыжеволосой Нами он готов отвечать в любое время, даже если до этого их ему задавали не один раз. В течение одного дня, - и мне повезло, что я оказался в старом корпусе, рядом с такими чудесными леди.

Рыжая бровка скептически вздернулась, и даже пушистые уши дернулись как будто насмешливо, но девушка лишь продолжала хитро рассматривать его.

\- И уже присоединился к команде Луффи, - заметила она, отпивая маленькими глоточками ароматный чай.

\- Нет, что вы! Я его только недавно увидел впервые, - тут же замотал головой парень, - и ничего не знаю ни о какой команде. И тем более не собираюсь к ней присоединяться.

\- Я решил, что ты будешь нашим коком, - тут же вставил Луффи, жадными взглядом провожая печеньку из тайных запасов блондина, которые он щедро предложил девушкам, - а Нами у нас навигатор! И Робин поплывет с нами тоже.

\- Луффи, ты не можешь принимать решения за других, - неожиданно грустно вздохнула девушка-кошка, - и с чего ты взял, что Санджи сможет быть коком на корабле?

\- Он вкусно готовит! И он нам подходит!

\- Но разве этого достаточно для того, чтобы быть коком? – впервые подала голос Робин, хитро взглянув в сторону подруги, - разве не должен кок на корабле обладать определенными знаниями о море и длительных плаваниях?

Луффи почесал лохматый затылок, после чего пожал плечами, выхватив печенье из рук рыжей и тут же проглотив, за что получил по голове обутой в начищенный ботинок ногой блондина. Ругая брюнета, возмущенный парень не заметил удивленных взглядов, которыми обменялись присутствующие, после чего с улыбкой обернулся к девушкам.

\- Я прекрасно разбираюсь в том, что значит быть коком на корабле, милые леди. Я вырос на корабле и почти с детства работал со стариком в его плавучем ресторане.

\- Плавучем? – переспросила Нами, нахмурившись, - я что-то слышала об этом. Есть знаменитый ресторан… не помню, как же он называется… Ва… Бир…

\- Барати, - услужливо подсказал Санджи, - старик держит Барати с горсткой прохиндеев и грубиянов. И если бы не дурацкая идея об обучении здесь, я бы сейчас помогал ему, как и раньше. Хотя, прекрасная госпожа Нами, я рад, что попал сюда и встретился с вами. Это судьба!

\- Ты работал на Барати? – удивленно спросил Усопп.

\- Да, но не перебивай меня, когда я беседую с леди, - фыркнул парень, предлагая девушкам еще чаю.

\- Значит, ты и правда умеешь готовить, - задумчиво произнесла девушка-кошка.

\- Ага, очень вкусно! И Санджи обещал приготовить нам много мяса! И еще кучу всего! – добавил Луффи.

\- Правда? – заинтересованно спросила Нами, - ты будешь нам готовить, Санджи?

На мгновение парень замялся, не зная, что ответить, но почти сразу бездумно закивал и расплылся в широченной улыбке.

\- Я могу приготовить для вас все, что попросите, главное, чтобы были нужные продукты, - с готовностью согласился блондин.

\- Ура!!! У нас есть кок! – снова завопил неугомонный брюнет, - Санджи, я хочу мяса на завтрак!

\- Успокойся, Луффи, - строго прикрикнула девушка, - карманных денег теперь буду выдавать еще меньше, раз уж ты будешь есть здесь. Но надо будет продумать, как запирать кухню… или лучше, договориться о доставке продуктов ежедневно, чтобы этот проглот до них не добрался.

Пока рыжеволосая задумчиво бормотала что-то почти про себя, Санджи несколько ошалело хлопал глазами, не совсем понимая, что сейчас произошло, и как он вообще согласился на готовку для своих почти незнакомых соседей. Впрочем, заметив сосредоточенное личико девушки-кошки и удовлетворенный вид молчавшей Робин, парень покорно вздохнул и смирился. В конце концов, он ведь действительно кок и любит готовить. И совсем не может смотреть, как люди голодают. И нелюди тоже.


	2. Буйные соседи

Вздохнув, Санджи почесал затылок, чуть взлохматив идеально уложенные золотистые волосы, и потеряно огляделся. Он обещал завтрак для прекрасных леди, но совершенно не представлял из чего приготовить достойные их блюда. Вчера он использовал не все припасенные продукты, но… того, что у него было явно недостаточно. Конечно же парень сможет приготовить что-то и из этого, но сегодня следует основательно закупиться. Тем более что госпожа Нами обещала выдать деньги – как выяснилось прелестная девушка-кошка виртуозно заправляла финансами небольшой компании из старого корпуса. Причем без особого согласия со стороны остальных жильцов, но, пожалуй, это лишь придавало ей очарования.

Решительно мотнув головой, блондин принялся за готовку и уже через час улыбался в предвкушении, ожидая, когда проснутся милые леди, чтобы порадовать их вкусным завтраком. Подойдя к окну, он глотнул свежего кофе и грустно посмотрел на расстилавшуюся вдалеке синюю гладь – он плохо спал этой ночью, тоскуя по плеску волн и легкой качке. Внезапно его взгляд зацепился за нечто странное.

Из окна кухни был виден утоптанный задний двор, почти полностью окруженный роскошными, но одичавшими кустами роз и сирени, лишь через небольшой просвет на месте неширокой тропинки было видно море и край обрыва. И на этом дворе выделялись заляпанные грязью черные ботинки, обутые на чьи-то ноги в пыльных, потрепанных черных же штанах. Выше, над штанами виднелась белая рубаха с растянутым воротом. Конечно же одежда лежала не сама по себе, в ней был человек. Парень, чуть старше самого Санджи или даже его возраста. Сильный даже на вид, с широкими плечами и мощными руками и хмурым даже во сне выражением лица. В левом ухе парня виднелось три золотые сережки-капельки, легко позвякивающие, когда спящий шевелился. И самое необычное, от чего по губам блондина даже расползлась легкая улыбка, - короткие волосы парня были цвета молодой травы, что местами пыталась пробиться во дворе.

Опершись о подоконник, Санджи чуть склонил голову на бок и потянул носом воздух, с интересом разглядывая незнакомца. Парень преспокойно спал, прислонившись спиной к стволу одного из немногих деревьев, вытянув перед собой ноги, а руки устроив на бедрах, вцепившись в три длинных меча в разноцветных ножнах. Что-то в нем было странное, но понять, что блондин никак не мог.

Он был уверен, что вчера познакомился со всеми обитателями корпуса, но судя по всему этот парень тоже жил здесь, иначе не стал бы спать так спокойно на заднем дворе (хотя что мешало ему добраться до одной из комнат на втором этаже?). И его присутствие многое объяснило бы. Например, то, что вампиры сторонятся такого удобного во всех отношениях утеса. Никто из встреченных вчера жильцов не выглядел так, будто способен отучить эту братию от таких походов. Никто, кроме вот этого зеленоволосого парня, выглядящего почти как типичный оборотень. С той лишь разницей, что у тех не бывает такого цвета волос. А еще от них всегда пахнет псиной, и этот запах ничем не отбить и не замаскировать. И сам Санджи всегда способен его учуять, причем на очень больших расстояниях.

Вот только… спящий не пах, как оборотень. Совсем. Неужели он настолько хорош, что смог запугать клыкастых даже будучи человеком? Вон целых три меча таскает. Или все же это сделал кто-то другой… западное крыло старого корпуса по слухам разнесли в прошлом году.

Размышления парня были прерваны весьма грубым образом – из желудка спящего раздалось голодное бурчание, тут же распознанное чуткими ушами. Усмехнувшись, Санджи отвернулся от окна и отнес пустую чашку к глубокой раковине, в которой уже собралась грязная посуда, оставшаяся от готовки. На удивление, в Академии были удобства, и даже в старом корпусе оказался водопровод, пусть только с холодной водой. А еще на первом этаже была даже ванная комната с большой чугунной ванной.

Отсыпав часть приготовленного омлета в тарелку, блондин добавил туда пару кусочков хлеба, прикупленного вчера в городе старым ворчуном, и ложку салата – остальное леди. После чего выбрался во двор через окно и направился к спящему, про себя усмехаясь крепкому сну незнакомца. Какой же из него мечник, если до сих пор не проснулся, хотя Санджи, умевший двигаться совершенно неслышно, даже не пытался приглушить шагов. Подойдя ближе, парень еще раз осмотрел человека, после чего от души пнул его по ногам.

\- Просыпайся газон, а то пустишь здесь корни и украсишь наш двор свежей зеленью.

Спящий мгновенно проснулся и подскочил, выхватывая меч и принимая боевую стойку. К счастью, Санджи догадался отойти подальше, так что ни он, ни тарелка со скудным завтраком не пострадали. Продолжая усмехаться, он разглядывал ошарашенного парня и пытался не рассмеяться. Впрочем, тот быстро взял себя в руки и, нахмурившись, убрал меч в ножны, пристально разглядывая незнакомца золотистыми глазами.

\- Ты кто такой? – наконец, спросил он хриплым со сна голосом.

\- Санджи, я вчера приехал и теперь тоже живу здесь, - представился блондин.

Широко зевнув, зеленоволосый еще раз окинул его взглядом, после чего уселся ровно на то же место, откуда только что вскочил, и прикрыл глаза.

Голубые глаза опасно прищурились, и парень несколько угрожающе произнес:

\- Разве в ответ не принято представляться? Хотя, откуда у тебя могут быть манеры, неразумное растение…

\- Заткнись, завитушка, - буркнул грубиян, даже не открывая глаз.

Санджи задохнулся от возмущения, смешно выпучив глаза (к счастью для его гордости собеседник этого не видел), и уже хотел было снова пнуть зарвавшегося нахала, когда из его желудка снова раздалось голодное бурчание. Хмурясь из-за собственной слабости, он легко подошел ближе, аккуратно уронил на колени незнакомцу тарелку с завтраком, после чего отвернулся и пошел обратно к окну.

Вслед ему послышалось удивленное «спасибо», на которое блондин не посчитал нужным отвечать. Когда он уже забрался обратно в кухню и собирался накрывать на стол, до него донеслись слова жующего зеленоволосого.

\- Ророноа Зоро.

Санджи сначала недоуменно нахмурился, а потом едва не расхохотался. Впрочем, зачем себя сдерживать? Веселый смех разнесся по кухне, но все же парень расслышал недовольное бормотание с улицы, отчего рассмеялся еще громче.

***

Во время невероятно суетливого завтрака (Санджи не мог припомнить подобного даже в ресторане старика, где поварами и официантами работали порой откровенные бандиты, пусть и бывшие) парень едва успевал отбивать атаки голодного брюнета, пытавшегося ухватить все, до чего дотянется на тарелках девушек. Усопп и Чоппер, похватав тарелки, скрылись где-то в коридорах первого этажа, а тарелку снова задремавшего зеленоволосого Луффи проверил первой, огорченно убедившись, что она пуста.

Когда этот невероятный завтрак наконец-то закончился, и блондин сверкая улыбкой проводил девушек на занятия, обещая купить нужные продукты на выданные деньги, он облегченно вздохнул, привалившись к приоткрытой тяжелой двери. Впрочем, времени на отдых не было, и порадовавшись тому, что догадался сразу вымыть посуду, парень поспешил в главный корпус, собираясь добраться до учительской, куда ему необходимо было обязательно явиться.

Из учительской, нашедшейся на втором этаже мрачного черного здания, его направили прямиком в кабинет директора, что не предвещало ничего хорошего.

\- Господин Санджи, проходите и присаживайтесь, - вскинув на него глаза, проговорил толстый лысый мужчина, - рад приветствовать вас в нашей Академии. Прошу прощения, что вчера не смог с вами встретиться.

Ничего примечательного в его внешности не было, типичный бюрократ, явно даже не преподаватель, но в таком заведении, как Академия Гранд-Лайн другого директора и быть не могло. Учителя здесь безусловно хорошие, но вот управлять всем должен настоящий чиновник, который знает, как вести дела. Не в пользу студентов (хотя есть и исключения) и преподавателей, а в пользу статуса и престижа Академии, а также многочисленных спонсоров и просто полезных людей. Санджи таких людей не любил и совсем не умел с ними общаться, но в этом и не было необходимости, они всегда знали, как вести себя с ним.

\- Я очень сожалею, что эту ночь вам пришлось провести в старом корпусе. Надеюсь, это не отразится на вашем мнении о нашем учебном заведении, - заискивая, проговорил мужчина, - для вас уже подготовили комнату в Белом корпусе, и слуги помогут вам перенести вещи. Расписание занятий для вас также готово, и моя помощница выдаст вам его. Если вас что-то не устраивает, сообщите мне, по возможности я постараюсь помочь, но много обещать не могу – часть предметов выбрал ваш отец, очень настаивая на их необходимости.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул парень, когда поток слов временно прекратился, - но я не буду жить в Белом корпусе, мне понравился старый корпус.

\- Но господин Санджи, эта развалюха, то есть…

\- Господин директор, вам известны условия моего обучения здесь, - холодно перебил его Санджи, - я приехал поздно, учебный год уже начался и все комнаты распределены, так что логично, что я буду жить там, где осталось место. Если я внезапно окажусь в Белом корпусе, это вызовет ненужные вопросы, которых мы стремимся избежать. Я хочу остаться в старом корпусе, меня там все устраивает.

\- Но… видите ли, это место…

\- Да, я уже слышал. Ходят слухи, что там живет призрак, которого боятся все студенты, а также оборотень, распугавший всех ваших вампиров, но, - тут блондин неожиданно жестко улыбнулся, - лично я пока повстречал двух прелестных девушек и кучку странных недотеп. Или опасаетесь того, что в стенах вашей Академии может быть небезопасно?

\- Нет, нет, что вы, - мужчина побледнел и со страхом уставился на него, продолжая лепетать, - у нас безопасно. Не было случаев нападения на кого-либо. Мы никак… у нас прили…

\- Вот и прекрасно, - легко согласился парень, вставая, - тогда нет никаких препятствий к тому, чтобы я жил в старом корпусе. Я надеюсь это все, так как мне пора на занятия – меня предупреждали, что прогулы здесь одобряются лишь в разумных пределах.

Директор, которого била дрожь, тут же вскочил, кивая и продолжая что-то говорить, провел его до двери и пожелал счастливого учебного года, призывая обращаться к нему по любому вопросу. Кивнув, Санджи с облегчением закрыл дверь и направился к вскочившей женщине-помощнице, державшей в руках стопку белых листов, исписанных аккуратным и очень красивым почерком. Улыбаясь и отвешивая комплименты, парень забрал бумаги и, изучив их, едва удержался от недовольной гримасы - но не стоило пугать милую леди. Часть предметов, он конечно заменит, но уже и так было понятно, что ближайшие три года будут очень непростыми для него.

***

Возвращался Санджи поздно – занятия оказались именно такими скучными и выматывающими, а еще долгими, как он и предполагал. А после он был неприятно поражен маленьким выбором продуктов на ближайшем рынке – не базарный день, как ему объяснили. Возвращаться в корпус с таким скудным запасом, парню было неловко – он ведь обещал леди самые изысканные блюда, но он итак задержался, не успевая приготовить обед. Впрочем, судя по расписанию занятий, с обедами он никак не будет успевать, о чем непременно сообщит прекрасной Нами.

Уже на подходе к старому корпусу он услышал громкие крики и смех, а также увидел парочку спешащих прочь студентов. Ускорив шаг, он поудобнее перехватил пакеты, с любопытством гадая, что же могло стать причиной такого шума. Хотя… едва ли обошлось без Луффи.

Перед покосившейся дверью корпуса возмущенно притоптывала изящной ножкой Нами, время от времени требуя прекратить погром разошедшихся не на шутку парней. Из разрушенного западного крыла слышался задорный смех Луффи, боевые выкрики Усоппа и тонкий голос Чоппера, вопившего от восторга. Иногда что-то грохотало и падало, осыпалась штукатурка, в разные стороны летели мелкие осколки и камушки – судя по всему неугомонная троица продолжала методично уничтожать уцелевшие останки западного крыла.

Покачав головой и усмехнувшись, Санджи уже направился было к девушке-кошке, чтобы как следует ее поприветствовать, когда раздался громкий выстрел (интересно, из чего стреляли?), за которым последовал довольный крик, а после в проеме окна показался веселящийся Луффи, размахивая чем-то ярко сверкнувшим в лучах осеннего солнца. И почти в то же мгновение голубые глаза блондина расширились, а изо рта вырвался приглушенный рык. Бросив на землю пакеты, он промчался мимо недовольной девушки и рванул на второй этаж, туда, где последний раз видел черноволосого засранца. Живым он не уйдет.

В разрушенном крыле царил хаос: поднятая пыль мешала обзору, а еще пахло дымом и порохом, кое-где виднелись следы выстрелов и ударов, были разбросаны странные приспособления, среди которых парень увидел смятую металлическую миску, которую он вчера принес на кухню. Чувствуя, что он вот-вот задохнется от ярости или окончательно потеряет контроль (чего с ним не случалось с самого детства), Санджи попытался взять себя в руки. Попытки помогали слабо, и единственное, что утешало его, это мысль о том, что он найдет и придушит мелких ублюдков собственными руками.

Первым на глаза попался Чоппер, который едва, заметив дикий взгляд блондина, тут же округлил глаза и заверещал уже по-настоящему. Парень на мгновение замешкался, не решаясь ударить замершее крохотное существо, а потом разглядел появившегося в коридоре Луффи, на лице которого сверкала широченная улыбка, а в руках был зажат половник – подарок старика на тринадцатый день рождения Санджи.

Зарычав, блондин метнулся навстречу и от души пнул мерзавца. Луффи вылетел в соседнюю комнату, а после не успев зацепиться свалился в зияющую дыру. Парень спешил следом, не собираясь на этом останавливаться, а потому не раздумывая прыгнул во внутренний двор следом за упавшим брюнетом.

Упал тот не очень удачно, хотя, это с какой стороны посмотреть – во дворе снова спал зеленоволосый мечник, и именно на него угораздило приземлиться парнишку. Естественно тому это совершенно не понравилось, и едва очухавшийся от падения Луффи, тут же оказался прижат к земле недовольным парнем.

\- Отпусти его, я еще не закончил! – прорычал Санджи, подбегая к жертве.

Зеленоволосый парнишку отпустил, но неожиданно встал и прикрыл собой, нехорошо поглядывая на блондина. Тот ответил таким же взглядом и прошипел сквозь стиснутые зубы:

\- Уйди, а то и тебе достанется! Этот поганец испортил мой половник!

Зеленые брови удивленно взлетели вверх, после чего он оглянулся на товарища все еще сжимавшего в руке основательно помятый половник. Хмыкнув, парень отошел в сторону и уселся под деревом, с интересом наблюдая за происходящим.

Санджи кивнул ему и злобно уставился на отряхивающего дранные штаны Луффи. Тот казалось вообще не понимал в чем дело и, закончив, с улыбкой поднял глаза на блондина, радостно заявив:

\- О, Санджи, ты вернулся! А я есть хочу!

\- Я тебе больше никогда готовить не буду! – взвился доведенный до белого каления парень, - да и не в чем больше! Вы уничтожили мою посуду! Кто вообще позволил вам прикасаться к ней??!

Недоуменно глянув на зажатое в руке оружие, брюнет задумчиво почесал затылок и заметил:

\- Но с ней оказалось интересно играть. Да и Усо…

Договорить он не успел, вновь снесенный в сторону мощным ударом ноги. Впрочем, парнишка тут же вскочил и довольно рассмеялся:

\- А ты мне еще больше нравишься, Санджи! Ты сильный! Будешь вместе с Зоро команду защищать! Ха-ха-ха-ха. Но сначала мясо!

\- Да ты не доживешь до своего похода! – рявкнул блондин, - я тебя сейчас убью!

В ответ ему раздался лишь довольный хохот и неожиданно цепкий взгляд веселых карих глаз. В то же мгновение Санджи замер и прищурившись уставился на веселящегося черноволосого. Он не чувствовал в нем страха, парнишка до сих пор все воспринимал как игру. И это после того, как ему несколько раз прилетело от разъяренного бывшего кока. Силу своих ударов блондин знал прекрасно, и в этот раз, ослепленный яростью, не особенно сдерживался, а это значит… что другой на месте Луффи уже давно бы помер. А этот лишь веселится.

Еще раз оглядев странного парня, Санджи едва заметно напрягся: он сильно недооценил его, брюнет был непрост. Очень непрост. Таких ему встречать еще не доводилось. Впрочем, это вовсе не означало, что он спустит ему такое варварское обращение с его кухонными принадлежностями.

Выхватив из цепких рук половник, блондин тоскливо оглядел его, после чего от души обрушил на лохматую макушку, сломав окончательно.

\- Ты и твои дружки должны мне новые кухонные принадлежности! Хорошие, я хламом не пользуюсь. И пока их не будет, будете сидеть голодными. Все понятно?

\- Но Санджи…

\- И посмей еще раз зайти на кухню без разрешения! – рявкнул парень, не обратив внимания на нытье, - ты тоже будешь голодным, раз позволил им играть в свое удовольствие! – добавил он, недовольно поглядывая на ухмыляющегося зеленоволосого.

С этими словами парень покинул двор, отправившись на второй этаж, чтобы проверить, что еще утащили неугомонные идиоты. Ну и заодно раздать пару воспитательных пинков остальным участникам веселья. А после все же приготовить ужин прелестным леди – нельзя же заставлять их голодать из-за этих никчемных идиотов.

***

Спустя две недели, проведенных в Академии, Санджи понял несколько простых истин и приобрел иммунитет к безумию… или же просто сошел с ума, как порой ему казалось. А также разгадал кое-какие тайны Академии. Впрочем, по здравом размышлении, он вынужден был признать, что никаких тайн на самом-то деле и не было, просто студенты старались не обсуждать очевидное лишний раз.

Последние несколько лет старый корпус пользовался дурной славой, и вовсе не призраки или оборотни были тому виной. Просто… три года назад знаменитый вице-адмирал Морского дозора Монки Д. Гарп отправил сюда на обучение старшего из своих внуков – Эйса, которому сразу понравился пустующий старый корпус, ставший местом сбора друзей новенького студента. И совсем скоро к брату присоединился Луффи, иногда ускользавший из-под бдительного ока опекунов. Последний год обучения Эйса оказался самым сложным для Академии, ведь его любимый младший братик переехал поближе к Академии и смог чаще навещать старшего, сыграв решающую роль в окончательном уничтожении старого корпуса. Именно ему Академия Гранд-Лайн обязана историями про призраков, и вероятнее всего, именно неугомонный брюнет разогнал всех кровопийц с удобного утеса. И совсем не потому, что они ему мешали, - надменные крылатые ублюдки просто не хотели принимать участие в буйных играх и потасовках Луффи и предпочли мирно ретироваться. И в чем-то Санджи их очень хорошо понимал. А Академия не могла позволить себе признаться в том, что какой-то мальчишка, даже не студент, безнаказанно гоняет учеников почтенного учебного заведения и рушит корпуса. Так что кто-то умный и весьма дальновидный распустил слухи о призраках и оборотнях.

Когда Эйс закончил обучение в прошлом году, учителя и директор Академии вздохнули от облегчения, надеясь, что в старинном учебном заведении снова воцарится мир и покой: вампиры и оборотни будут по-прежнему грызться между собой, горячие молодые парни будут устраивать поединки из-за легкомысленных, но таких прелестных девушек-кошек, а надменные юные аристократки будут кривить тонкие (и не очень) носики, пытаясь делать вид, что их нисколько не задевает такое внимание по отношению к соперницам. Но этим надеждам не суждено было сбыться, так как вице-адмирал Гарп решил пойти проверенным путем и отдал младшего внука на обучение в Академию. И тоже в семнадцать лет.

Впервые слушая эту историю, Санджи не смог удержаться от улыбки и подумал, что отдал бы свой лучший поварской нож за возможность понаблюдать за реакцией учителей и директора на эту новость. Впрочем, в попытках спасти Академию от полного разрушения шумному брюнету отдали на растерзание знакомый и пока все еще относительно целый старый корпус. Довольно быстро вокруг Луффи собралась необычная и очень интересная компания, а преподаватели приготовились стойко переносить удары судьбы… или в данном случае одного конкретного ученика.

Всего за месяц с начала учебного года, в стенах Академии было разрушено несколько аудиторий, уничтожено множество клумб, скамеек, статуй и прочих украшений, а повара сменились несколько раз. Впрочем, не всем из них удалось сбежать – некоторых Луффи умудрялся догнать и вернуть в Академию. Каким образом ему удавалось убедить несчастных остаться, не было известно никому: сами повара молчали, а директор предпочитал следовать довольно неожиданному для него, но весьма мудрому в данном случае принципу «меньше знаешь, крепче спишь». Большинство остальных студентов Академии также предпочитали держаться от шумного брюнета и его друзей подальше, а самого Луффи угомонить могла лишь прелестная девушка-кошка или Зоро.

Впрочем, Санджи тоже довольно быстро нашел подход к черноволосому парнишке – в целом добродушному и придурковатому, но очень сильному и совершенно не знающему, куда эту силу приложить. Блондин откровенно не понимал, зачем вице-адмирал заставил внука учиться (разве что Гарп хотел за что-то отомстить Академии и местным преподавателям), ведь Луффи почти не появлялся на занятиях, что большинство учителей считали благословением богов, предпочитая умалчивать о прогулах. Так что почти все свободное время парнишка проводил, носясь по городу или мешая своим друзьям, которые в отличие от него, исправно посещали занятия. Время от времени он наведывался в столовую, приводя в ужас очередную порцию новеньких поваров, а после методично разносил старый корпус, устраивая игры с вернувшимися с занятий Усоппом и Чоппером – самыми верными товарищами по играм. В общем, Луффи был совершенно не тем человеком, которого можно было заставить учиться, и которому образование, пусть даже в Академии Гранд-Лайн, могло принести какую-то пользу. Санджи не сомневался, что через три года (минимальный обязательный срок обучения в Академии) черноволосый тут же отправится в путешествие, о котором постоянно трещит, и даже весь Морской Дозор во главе с его дедом не сможет его остановить. Это, конечно, в том случае, если Академия просуществует еще три года, в чем многие из учителей уже начали сомневаться.

Однако, размышлять над этим блондину удавалось не так уж и часто, ведь у него самого было не так уж и много свободного времени. Отец сделал все, чтобы его обучение в Академии оказалось именно таким скучным и невыносимым, как и опасался Санджи, выбрав для него те предметы, о которых сам парень не хотел даже слышать. Ну а остальное время у него уходило на то, чтобы ухаживать за прелестными девушками, которых оказалось немало, готовить для своих прекрасных леди и конечно, регулярно пополнять припасы и охранять еду от Луффи. Впрочем, последнее было почти невозможно, так что блондин лишь пытался свести ущерб к минимуму, вовремя отделяя порции остальных соседей – ну а дальше они и сами прекрасно справлялись.

И все же Санджи был рад, что уступил требованию отца и согласился на обучение в Академии, пусть даже у него и не было другого выбора. Ведь теперь у него была возможность каждый день проводить в компании двух невероятно прекрасных девушек, и блондина совершенно не смущало то, что ни одна из них не отвечала на его ухаживания – ему нравилось даже просто общаться с ними, готовить для них и получать в ответ благодарность. К тому же, парень надеялся, что со временем прелестная рыжая Нами взглянет на него по-другому, убедившись, что Луффи, к которому девушка явно испытывает не сестринские чувства, совершенно не интересуется ни девушками, ни романтикой, да и вообще чаще всего ведет себя как ребенок.

От размышлений Санджи отвлек громкий грубый хохот, заставивший парня поморщиться: ну что за невежи, здесь же везде прелестные девушки, а они ведут себя как варвары с диких островов. Фыркнув, он повернулся в сторону раздражающих звуков и невольно ухмыльнулся, разглядев зеленую макушку. Однако ухмылка тут же увяла, сменившись одновременно хмурой и любопытной гримасой: травоголовый придурок довольно редко смеялся и даже улыбался… по крайней мере где-либо за пределами старого корпуса.

Подойдя ближе, парень с любопытством уставился на странную компанию: несколько местных студентов-оборотней (вот ведь дикари, даже не потрудились прикрыть собственные хвосты и уши) возбужденно помахивали пушистыми отростками, обступив мечника и что-то бурно обсуждая, и иногда взрывались одобрительным хохотом. Оттеснив кого-то плечом, Санджи чуть привстал на носочки и заглянул поверх плеча стоящего впереди него (как назло, эти волчьи ублюдки отличались еще и высоким ростом).

Зоро стоял в центре небольшого круга, хмуро разглядывая оружие, явно подсунутое кем-то из окруживших его студентов. Разглядев шипастую дубину в руках мечника, блондин тут же расплылся в насмешливой улыбке и не удержался от замечания:

\- Что я вижу, Маримо! Наконец-то ты подобрал оружие себе под стать!

Золотистые глаза мгновенно нашли обидчика, и парень оскалился в ответ, легко крутанув в руке тяжеленую дубину (с запозданием Санджи понял, что она была вовсе не деревянной, а вырезанной из цельного камня… действительно уникальное оружие).

\- Заткнись, бровастик, - огрызнулся Зоро, - для тебя и дубинки хватит, все равно против мечей ты не выстоишь.

Парни вокруг одобрительно загудели и мгновенно расступились, освобождая блондину дорогу. Ророноа Зоро считался почти легендой в Академии, ведь он был не просто знаком с Эйсом и Луффи. Начав обучение еще в прошлом году, он провел год в старом корпусе, время от времени принимая участие в играх братьев, пусть и очень неохотно. Он был единственным, кто видел разрушение западного крыла корпуса, а также мог благополучно пережить выходки ненормального брюнета. Кроме того, зеленоволосый был великолепным мечником, всего за год превзошедшим даже местных преподавателей фехтования. Почему он продолжал обучение в Академии не знал никто, но слухов ходило много, среди которых был и тот, что парень попал сюда благодаря Михоуку – величайшему в мире мечнику, который похвалил способности молодого мечника, и тот теперь не смел бросить обучение раньше, чем было положено. В любом случае мало кто осмеливался бросать вызов знаменитому Ророноа Зоро. А если уж быть совсем точным, то никто из студентов Академии не решался на такое. До недавнего времени…

Санджи к собственному удивлению довольно быстро проникся симпатией к угрюмому и нелюдимому на первый взгляд зеленоволосому соседу. Несмотря на грубость и отсутствие манер, а также порой более чем хамское отношение к прелестным леди, Зоро был честным, сильным и одновременно добрым человеком – сочетание, которое довольно редко встречается, что сразу же привлекло внимание блондина. А понаблюдав за парнем какое-то время, новичок признался, пусть и только мысленно и только себе, что готов признать его другом. Впрочем, говорить зеленому придурку об этом Санджи не стал, предпочитая цеплять мечника, провоцируя словесные перепалки, которые довольно быстро переросли в полноценные схватки, которыми явно наслаждались оба. Узнав же, какая репутация закрепилась за Зоро в Академии, блондин посчитал своим долгом избавить друга от тяжкого бремени – звания лучшего бойца (Луффи никто в расчет не брал, просто потому что глупо было называть бойцом ходячую катастрофу).

С тех пор Санджи развязывал драки с мечником при любой возможности и в любом удобном (или не очень) месте. Остальные ученики первое время недоуменно косились на него и даже смеялись, но после того, как в пылу схватки парни разнесли большой фонтан на главной площади Академии перед столовой, блондина зауважали и причислили к чудаковатой компании старого корпуса во главе с Луффи. Не сказать, что парень был так уж доволен сомнительным титулом чудика, но осознание, что он был единственным, кто не боялся выступать против Зоро, было исключительно приятным. Даже если после того боя им обоим вынесли предупреждение: еще одна подобная выходка, и руководство Академии будет вынуждено уведомить их родственников о неприемлемом поведении. Санджи был категорически против того, чтобы его отец узнал о нем хоть что-то, поэтому согласился довольно быстро и без лишних споров. У мечника родителей и других родственников вообще не оказалось, был лишь опекун, уважение которого парень явно боялся потерять, потому как так же молча и безропотно принял все сказанное нервничающим директором. Однако, это вовсе не означало, что они престали устраивать схватки по поводу и без.

Потому то оборотни, подкинувшие мечнику дубинку, довольно ухмылялись, предвкушая веселое зрелище. Впрочем, Санджи даже не осуждал их, прекрасно представляя, как будет выглядеть со стороны в этой схватке. Изящный и холеный франт в дорогом черном костюме, совершенно без оружия. И явно более крупный и крепкий мечник с огромной шипастой дубиной вместо любимых мечей. Кстати, это ведь был его шанс – не то, чтобы Зоро не мог использовать другое оружие, но дубинка явно была не так привычна для него, как мечи. Тогда как блондин будет драться привычным оружием…

\- Ну-ну, посмотрим, варварский росток, - ухмыльнулся Санджи, аккуратно складывая учебники и записи на ближайшую скамью, - смотри не запыхайся, размахивая этой дубиной.

Зеленоволосый довольно хмыкнул, поудобнее перехватывая оружие и готовясь нанести первый удар под одобрительный свист невольных зрителей.


	3. Чудовищное признание

Санджи довольно улыбался, направляясь к старому корпусу. Сегодня у него отменили два последних занятия, так что парень успел сбегать на рыбный рынок, расположившийся прямо в гавани рядом с причалами. Рынок это работал только до полудня, но здесь всегда можно было найти свежую рыбу и морепродукты, к которым он успел привыкнуть, работая в плавучем ресторане старика. И из которых умел приготовить настоящие кулинарные шедевры. Предвкушая довольные улыбки прелестных леди и восторженные отзывы остальных, блондин ускорил шаг, желая быстрее добраться до ставшей привычной кухни, чтобы успеть приготовить обед к приходу остальных.

Старый корпус выглядел привычно и пусто, и парень едва слышно вздохнул от облегчения. Каким-то невероятным образом присутствие Луффи всегда ощущалось заранее, даже если в этот момент парнишка тихо сидел где-нибудь на подоконнике, размышляя непонятно о чем. А если брюнет находился поблизости, то готовить Санджи становилось в разы тяжелее: у шумного негодяя был отменный нюх, позволявший ему всегда и везде учуять еду… пусть даже сырую и непригодную к употреблению. На самом деле, блондину нравилось готовить для Луффи – еще никто и никогда не ел приготовленную им еду с таким удовольствием. И пусть черноволосый был проглотом, каких поискать, и готов был слопать все, что угодно, в еде он все же знал толк и мог оценить по достоинству любое блюдо. Но все же готовить Санджи было легче, когда парнишка не крутился поблизости.

Однако подойдя к привычно полуоткрытой покосившейся двери, блондин замер и насторожился, напряженно вглядываясь в полумрак большого холла. Он не слышал и не видел никого, но что-то было не так, отчего по всему телу бегали неприятные, колкие мурашки. Осторожно опустив сумки с покупками, он сделал несколько шагов, погружаясь в полумрак холла и потянул носом воздух. Кровь! Здесь пахло кровью!

Дернувшись, Санджи хотел было выйти и направиться прочь, но внезапно посетившая мысль заставила его остановиться, бешено мечась где-то на задворках сознания. А что если с его леди что-то случилось? Или поранился Чоппер? Да даже длинноносый Усопп! Он не мог бросить в беде никого из них.

Решительно тряхнув головой, он двинулся вперед, туда, где запах крови становился сильнее и отчетливее. Что-то было в этом запахе… необычное, непривычное, ни разу не встречавшееся ему ранее. И было не похоже, что кровь принадлежала кому-то из девушек, живущих в старом корпусе. Слишком острым был запах, без привычных сладковатых и даже душистых ноток. И все же этот запах по-настоящему будоражил, заставляя кровь быстрее бежать по жилам, а кожу покалывать.

Раненый, кем бы он ни был, направился на кухню, отчего Санджи облило волной возмущения, на мгновение вытеснив все другие чувства, - как этот нахал смеет пачкать его кухню!? Впрочем, все его недовольство улетучилось, стоило ему перешагнуть порог комнаты. По полу до самого стола вились некрасивые темно-красные кляксы и разводы. На столе стояла большая миска, в которой он обычно взбивал тесто для оладий, рядом валялось несколько окровавленных тряпок. А прямо перед всем этим безобразием вполоборота к нему стоял зеленоволосый мечник. На нем были только черные драные брюки, на которых не было видно крови, но ткань явно пропиталась достаточно сильно, чтобы не впитывать больше ничего, так что стекающие невидимые капли беспрепятственно падали на пол и босые ноги парня.

Зоро сжимал зубами край длинного куска ткани, который блондин раньше видел в лекарской сумке маленького оленя, и пытался перебинтовать глубокую рану на груди, чуть пониже ключицы. Получалось у него плохо, из-за чего парень иногда недовольно рычал сквозь стиснутые зубы, резко дергая ни в чем не повинную ткань. От усилий царапины на руках снова начинали кровоточить, и мелкие рубиновые капли крови разлетались по всей кухне, неаккуратными кляксами оседая на всех доступных поверхностях. Впрочем, мечник этого не замечал, продолжая сражаться с упрямой повязкой.

Неизвестно, сколько еще Санджи стоял бы в дверях, наблюдая за парнем, если бы тот не вскинул глаза, впиваясь в него золотым взглядом. Это мгновенно привело блондина в чувство. Стиснув зубы он направился к раненому и ничего не говоря вырвал у него из рук ткань. Говорить было страшно, так что Санджи просто изо всех сжимал губы, время от времени бросая на мечника яростный взгляд, и осторожно смывал кровь с ран, пытаясь понять, насколько те глубоки.

\- Сам справлюсь, так что отвали, - недовольно прошипел Зоро, попытавшись дернуться в сторону, но блондин вцепился в него железной хваткой, не позволяя отодвинуться.

\- Ага, как же, - все же процедил он сквозь зубы, - итак уже всю кухню мне загадил. Стой и не шевелись.

Раненый замер и продолжил сверлить его недовольным взглядом, но больше не пытался ни спорить, ни уклониться от не слишком осторожных прикосновений. В то время как Санджи напряженно пытался сосредоточиться на довольно серьезных ранах и не обращать внимания на, казалось бы, пропитавший все вокруг запах крови – горьковатый и острый, с отчетливыми металлическими нотками. Горячий. И какой-то даже дикий. Руки ощутимо тряслись, а по спине скатывались холодные щекотные капли пота, впитываясь в тонкую ткань рубашки.

Закончив наконец с перевязкой, парень поднял голову, встречаясь с внимательным взглядом золотистых глаз. Стоило отдать должное выдержке зеленоволосого – в его глазах не было ни капли боли или страдания, лишь упрямство и холодная решимость. Впрочем, собравшиеся над верхней губой капельки пота явно выдавали в нем живого человека, способного чувствовать боль. Нахмурившись, Санджи тряхнул головой, надеясь, что в ней прояснится, а после вскинул руку, чтобы откинуть упавшие на лицо золотистые волосы. Прямо перед глазами мелькнула окровавленная ладонь, а в нос ударил металлический запах крови. Какое-то время парень пялился на свою руку расширившимися глазами, после чего неожиданно резко толкнул по-прежнему стоявшего рядом с ним мечника в сторону ближайшей стены.

Удар вышел ощутимым и явно сильным, потому что зеленоволосый не смог удержать болезненного стона. Однако Санджи его не слышал, уткнувшись носом в шею парня прямо над свежей повязкой и с силой втягивая в себя запах крови, пота и оружия. Его руки взметнулись вверх, вцепляясь в плечи прижатого к стене парня, мешая тому пошевелиться. Ногти непроизвольно вдавились в повязки, заставляя царапины вновь кровоточить, распространяя аромат свежей крови, от которого кружилась голова и шумело в ушах. Облизнув вмиг пересохшие губы, блондин тяжело сглотнул, все еще уткнувшись носом в чужую шею.

Внезапно какая-то сила отшвырнула его прочь, заставив нелепо взмахнуть руками, чтобы не упасть. Недовольно вскинувшись, парень уже хотел было наброситься на обидчика, однако замер, встретившись с холодным взглядом.

\- Ты что творишь? – медленно проговорил Зоро.

От холодного голоса, в котором сквозила явная угроза, Санджи замер, мгновенно облившись ледяным потом. В широко распахнутых голубых глазах застыл испуг, дыхание с трудом рвалось из стиснутой страхом груди.

\- Так ты у нас оказывае…

\- Нет! – в отчаянии воскликнул блондин, -Нет!

\- А зачем ты на меня набросился? – все тем же ледяным тоном поинтересовался мечник, не сводя с него настороженного взгляда.

\- Нет, я…, - парень запнулся, лихорадочно обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию, - я…

Он совершенно не знал, что сказать и как объяснить то, что произошло. Но Зоро требовал ответа. И как бы нелестно он сам порой не отзывался о зеленоволосом, дураком тот не был. А значит, Санджи должен как-то все объяснить.

\- Нечего сказать? – снова поторопил его с ответом мечник.

\- Нет, нет, я не…, - в голубых глазах застыло отчаяние, а голос отказывался повиноваться, но парень все же пересилил себя, - я… мне… ты мне нравишься.

Сказав это, он зажмурился и стиснул кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони, отказываясь смотреть на собеседника. Стараясь даже не думать о том, как к этим невероятным словам отнесется Зоро. И вообще, лучше забыть обо всем и никогда, никогда не воспоминать. Да, так будет правильно. Распахнув глаза, Санджи собирался сказать, что-то вроде «давай забудем об этом и больше никогда не будем даже вспоминать этот неловкий момент», однако слова замерли у него на губах, стоило ему встретиться с полным недоумения взглядом напротив. На какое-то мгновение вид ошеломленного мечника заставил блондина забыть о том, что стало причиной этого удивления, и он даже едва слышно усмехнулся, тут же, впрочем, вспоминая, что происходит. И что он только что сказал другому парню, что тот ему нравится. Он! Верный рыцарь всех прелестных леди! Сердце в груди продолжало лихорадочно биться, разгоняя кровь, а запах крови по-прежнему дурманил голову, но этого уже было недостаточно, чтобы перебороть отчаяние от осознания того, что он сейчас натворил. 

Зоро все также молчал, не спуская с него удивленного взгляда, а сам Санджи не мог представить куда деть глаза. Неизвестно, чем бы закончилось это крайне неловкое молчание, в которое их загнал блондин, если бы со стороны входа в корпус не послышался веселый смех Луффи.

Как будто очнувшись мечник резко тряхнул головой и, бросив на собеседника последний взгляд, быстро покинул кухню. Сам же парень облегченно вздохнул и, сделав пару шагов назад, уткнулся спиной в какой-то шкаф, чтобы тут же рухнуть рядом с ними, позволив себе наконец-то вцепиться в волосы полным отчаяния жестом.

***

Ужин для Санджи прошел в напряженном ожидании. На обед зеленоволосый не явился – Чоппер, едва услышав о его ранении, пригрозил приковать того к кровати, а для верности еще и напоил лекарством, из-за которого парень почти мгновенно уснул, не мешая ни обработке, ни перебинтовыванию ран. Блондина это несказанно порадовало, но надеяться, что мечник не приедет и на ужин, было глупо. И Зоро действительно явился, из-за чего парень едва не уронил полную кастрюлю ухи.

Зеленоволосый скользнул по нему взглядом, садясь на свое место, но ничего так и не сказал. Да и вообще вел себя как обычно, привычно огрызаясь на вопросы и замечания девушек, рыча на Луффи, когда тот пытался стащить его еду, и нехотя рассказывая о том, как его ранили. В сторону блондина лишний раз он не смотрел, и к концу трапезы Санджи удалось, наконец, немного расслабиться.

\- Зоро, так кто тебя ранил? – в тысячный раз спросил взволнованный Чоппер.

\- Да, мне тоже интересно. Сложно вообще представить, чтобы кто-то был достаточно силен для такого, - испуганно вставил Усопп, настороженно поглядывая на полуголого парня, чья грудь и руки почти полностью были скрыты бинтами.

\- Жаль, я все пропустил, - надувшись проговорил Луффи, не отрывая взгляда от тарелки с фруктами, которые блондин решил подать в качестве десерта.

\- Уймись, идиот, - фыркнула Нами, - еще не хватало нам неприятностей.

\- И все же, Зоро, кто это был? – поинтересовалась Робин.

\- Не знаю, - попытался пожать плечами мечник, - пираты какие-то. Они не назвались. Недавно прибыли сюда и решили помахать кулаками.

\- И сколько же их было?

\- Десять. Из них два мечника… оружие так себе, но не худшие из тех, с кем мне доводилось сражаться, - равнодушно добавил парень.

\- Шваль какая-то, - не удержался от замечания Санджи, - и ты позволил им себя так покромсать.

\- Заткнись завитушка, - тут же огрызнулся зеленоволосый, - ты и этого сделать не сможешь.

\- Проверим? – вскинулся парень, замирая рядом с сидящим мечником.

Впрочем, разгорающуюся ссору тут же прервал маленький олень, смело вклиниваясь между спорщиками и упираясь в обоих маленькими копытцами.

\- Никаких драк! Санджи, раны Зоро еще не зажили! Зоро, тебе нельзя много двигаться. Пожалуйста, - умоляюще добавил пушистый комок, вскидывая на парней огромные карие глаза, в которых плескалась тревога и блестели слезы.

\- Да не будем мы драться, - фыркнул Санджи, едва заметно облегченно переводя дух – он на мгновение забылся и снова устроил перепалку с мохоголовым идиотом, не думая о возможных последствиях.

\- Зоро? – вопросительно перевел взгляд Чоппер на хмурого парня.

\- Дурной завиток сдался, - насмешливо ответил тот, - так что никакой драки не будет.

Блондин заскрипел зубами от досады и желания тут же врезать по зеленой макушке пяткой, но сдержался, решив, что стоит научиться игнорировать мечника. Особенно после того, что он сегодня устроил.

Когда ужин закончился и Санджи пожелал спокойной ночи своим прекрасным леди, а остальных просто вышвырнул из кухни, стремясь побыстрее закончить с уборкой, он еще постоял у захлопнутой двери, прислонившись к ней лбом. Теплое дерево не могло остудить горевшее лицо, и парень был рад лишь тому, что смог держать себя в руках во время еды, не позволяя напряжению и неловкости выплеснуться наружу. Что делать дальше, он не представлял, и лишь надеялся, что Зоро решил проигнорировать его слова и больше никогда не заговорит об этом. В то, что мечник хоть кому-то расскажет о его чудовищном признании, парень не верил – зеленоволосый был не из таких людей. А значит, оставалось постараться вести себя рядом с ним привычно для них обоих, чтобы как можно быстрее изгладить из памяти сегодняшнее происшествие.

Кивнув сам себе, блондин принялся за уборку, сокрушенно вздыхая из-за очередного разбитого блюда – Луффи выдернул его из рук Усоппа, намеревавшегося съесть последний кусочек яблока.

***

Следующие несколько дней были наполнены напряженным ожиданием и мрачными размышлениями, из-за которых лицо Санджи полыхало от стыда и унижения. Стоило ему вспомнить потерянное выражение лица мечника в ответ на его признание, и парень мечтал тут же провалиться сквозь землю – удивительно, но со временем недовольство собой из-за этих нелепых слов и чувство стыда только усиливалось. Блондин едва ли мог уснуть по вечерам, мечась в кровати в тщетных попытках отогнать глупые мысли. Впрочем, было в них и кое-что положительное – погрузившись в мысли о пережитом унижении, Санджи почти забыл о том, что стало причиной всего этого кошмара, и не думал о своей странной реакции на кровь зеленоволосого.

Зоро вел себя как обычно, уже на второй день избавившись от бинтов к огромному неудовольствию маленького Чоппера, переживавшего из-за ранений друга. Они даже устроили настоящий переполох в Академии: пушистый доктор в панике явился на одно из занятий мечника, чтобы перевязать раны, а также прочитать лекцию капризному пациенту. К немалому удовольствию присутствующих студентов. Впрочем, придурок с зеленью вместо волос почти сразу избавился от бинтов, так что олененок в течение всего дня носился за ним с маленьким чемоданчиком. В конце концов мечник был вынужден сдаться: насмешки и громогласный хохот гораздых повеселиться студентов и учителей при виде него все же раздражал больше, чем аккуратно и тщательно наложенные повязки.

С Санджи он вел себя по-прежнему, огрызаясь и порой раздражая одним своим присутствием. И никак не показывал, что между ними произошло что-то настолько необычное. Лишь иногда блондин замечал изучающий взгляд золотых глаз, который задерживался на нем чуть дольше обычного. Но… на самом деле причин этому могло быть много. Первую неделю с тех пор, как парень поселился в старом корпусе, Зоро тоже очень пристально его рассматривал, пока не убедился в том, что Санджи не представляет угрозы для его друзей.

Убрав последнюю вымытую тарелку в шкаф, блондин окинул взглядом кухню, тщательно вытирая и пытаясь хоть немного согреть озябшие в холодной воде руки. Все было в порядке: соседи сыты и давно разбрелись по своим комнатам, милые леди остались довольны сегодняшними легкими пирожными, а Луффи удалось отвлечь большим окороком, давая остальным возможность нормально поесть. С уборкой он покончил, а значит смело можно идти отдыхать, радуясь, что завтра не будет первой пары.

Улыбнувшись, парень подошел к открытому окну и уставился на черное усыпанное ярко мерцающими звездами небо – осень вступила в свои права, и с моря долетал резкий, пронизывающий ветер, но в кухне было тепло даже с открытым окном. Вдохнув вкусный соленый запах моря, Санджи уселся на подоконник, свесив одну ногу вниз, и задумчиво наблюдал за покачивающимися ветками деревьев и кустов, что росли на заднем дворе старого корпуса. Интересно, что делает сейчас старик и эти его недоумки-помощники? На кухне ресторана наверняка кипит работа, все носятся и кричат, создавая невероятный хаос, который на самом деле подчинялся строжайшим правилам. И прекращался благодаря одному лишь слову старика. Любопытно, кого он теперь постоянно ругает, ведь Санджи сейчас далеко. И готовит для своих новых друзей, изучая то, что ему явно никогда не пригодится в жизни…

Внезапно он насторожился и резко обернулся ко входу в кухню. В дверях прислонившись плечом к косяку застыл Зоро, золотистые глаза пристально смотрели на замершего от неожиданности и неловкости блондина – с того происшествия в этой самой комнате парни не оставались наедине (благодаря тайным усилиям Санджи). На губах мечника играла легкая и довольно странная для него ухмылка, отчего парень почувствовал, как неприятные мурашки пробежались по спине. А может это из-за внезапно резко подувшего ветра?

\- Чего надо? – недовольно спросил Санджи, вызывающе глядя на зеленоволосого.

\- Выпить, - улыбнулся-оскалился Зоро.

Фыркнув, блондин отвернулся – выпивку мечник покупал за свой счет, иногда одалживая деньги у рыжеволосой девушки-кошки. Санджи, чуть ли не с самого детства торчавший на кухне среди поваров и жадно постигавший искусство готовки, в алкоголе разбирался прекрасно и лишь кривил нос, видя дешевое и очень крепкое пойло, которое предпочитал травоголовый. Когда у него было настроение, он даже дразнил парня, провоцируя драку.

Зоро двигался на удивление бесшумно, и, чем он занят, Санджи понял только по хлопанью дверцы шкафа. Тяжело вздохнув, парень перекинул ногу обратно в комнату и медленно встал – этот придурок сейчас опять будет хлестать эту дрянь без всякой закуски, а это уже было похоже на алкоголизм. Обдумывая, что бы предложить мечнику, он мельком глянул на устроившегося за столом парня и замер, мгновенно побагровев от злости.

\- Ты… Ты что себе позволяешь? – завопил он, подлетая к зеленоволосому и выхватывая у него из рук бутылку дорогущего белого вина, которое он специально подобрал для леди. Между прочим, на свои деньги, - Это для леди, а не для всяких безмозглых маримо! Ты даже не сможешь оценить такой напиток, варвар!

Мечник не особенно сопротивляясь выпустил из рук бутылку, с ухмылкой уставившись в разъяренные голубые глаза, один из которых был скрыт длинной золотистой челкой. С запозданием Санджи пришла в голову мысль, что Зоро и не думал пить это вино, а взял его лишь, чтобы подразнить парня.

\- Но я хочу выпить, - возразил зеленоволосый, - и что хорошего в этом вине? Оно же больше на воду похоже…

\- Варвар! – возмутился повар, поспешно пряча драгоценную бутылку в шкаф.

\- Ты повторяешься, завитушка. Так неинтересно, - насмешливо произнес Зоро.

Санджи бросил на него яростный взгляд и замер на месте, встретив внимательные золотистые глаза. Мечник пристально рассматривал его, и было что-то в его взгляде, что заставило блондина напрячься, а волоски на затылке приподняться от неясного ощущения опасности. Неужели его проверяли? Но… это слишком хитрый ход для прямолинейного Зоро. Если бы он не доверял ему, то сказал бы об этом прямо. Еще и угрожал бы. Тогда в чем дело?

Золотистые глаза все также пристально наблюдали за ним. В них светилась насмешка и любопытство, а также что-то еще… Неужели… неужели зеленоволосый ведет себя так из-за его признания? На мгновение Санджи почувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку, а чувство опасности приобрело более четкие очертания.

\- С тебя… с тебя хватит и этого, - тяжело сглотнув, произнес он, - ты все равно многих слов не понимаешь.

Выдав эту явно оскорбительную фразу, он резко развернулся и выудил одну из бутылок крепкого саке – запасы мечника подходили к концу. После чего порылся среди спасенных остатков ужина и соорудил нехитрую закуску из маринованных овощей и нескольких кусочков тонко нарезанного мяса, чудом не попавшихся на глаза Луффи. Выложив все это на тарелку, он поставил ее перед Зоро рядом с бутылкой. Ни чашку, ни стакан он парню не предложил, зная, что зеленоволосый предпочитает хлебать спиртное прямо из горла. И в любом случае нарочно проигнорировал бы предложенную посуду, просто чтобы позлить его.

\- Спасибо, - буркнул Зоро, ловким движением открывая бутылку.

Санджи в ответ лишь кивнул и, окинув взглядом кухню, собирался уже выйти, как поймал еще один довольно странный взгляд мечника. Всего мгновение в золотистых глазах, вскинутых от тарелки, светилась неуверенность и какой-то вопрос, но встретив чужой взгляд, они вновь стали насмешливыми и несколько вызывающими.

\- Что? – остановившись в дверях спросил блондин, вздернув бровь и не скрывая ухмылки, - ты что-то хотел, маримо?

Отреагировал Зоро мгновенно и именно так, как и ожидал парень, - набычившись, он нагло отхлебнул прямо из горла, всем видом давая понять, что намерен игнорировать досадную помеху в виде повара. Впрочем, впечатление испортил еще один быстрый, изучающий взгляд, после чего наконец прозвучал странный вопрос:

\- Ты все умеешь готовить?

\- Невозможно уметь готовить все, - тут же фыркнул в ответ Санджи, - но конечно, я знаю, как приготовить все самые известные блюда в мире, какими бы сложными они ни были. И многие придумываю сам.

\- А простые? Что-то простое ты умеешь готовить, или к таким блюдам ты не снисходишь? – насмешливо поинтересовался мечник.

\- Конечно умею! Это же основы, голова-трава! – возмутился оскорбленный до глубины души блондин, - ты же тоже не сразу выучил эти свои супер сложные удары и приемы? Начинал ведь с простых и доступных даже маленьким детям. Тоже самое и с искусством приготовления еды, это же… - тут парень замолчал, озаренный неожиданной мыслью, - ты хочешь чего-то особенного? Наш суровый мечник тоже имеет свои предпочтения в еде? Ну-ка расскажи, мне даже интересно стало, что бы это могло быть.

Зоро недовольно нахмурился и какое-то время молчал, потом неожиданно широко ухмыльнулся:

\- А ты готов приготовить для меня что-то особенное?

Санджи возмущенно охнул и покрылся едва заметным румянцем. От негодования, конечно же! Но… если этот травянистый ублюдок думает, что сможет его подловить, то он ошибается.

\- Задача повара – готовить то, что хотят попробовать окружающие. Я знаю, что Луффи любит мясо, так что стараюсь готовить для него мясо. А прелестные леди предпочитают что-нибудь легкое. Если у тебя есть любимое блюдо, то я приготовлю его для тебя. Точно также как для Усоппа, Чоппера, и даже этого местного плотника-извращенца Френки.

Зоро продолжал ухмыляться, глядя на него и давая понять, что попытка увильнуть от ответа не засчитывается. Или точнее он рассматривает ответ повара, как «да». Но прежде, чем Санджи обозлился окончательно и покинул кухню, мечник все же озвучил свою просьбу.

\- Онигири. Ты же можешь приготовить онигири?

Закрученная бровь блондина взлетела вверх, а на губах появилась легкая улыбка. Кивнув, парень покинул кухню, продолжая улыбаться и мысленно перебирая нужные ингредиенты. Что бы там ни думал дурной мох, а он действительно с удовольствием готовил любимые блюда для окружающих его людей. Да и мечника он считал другом, так почему бы ему не приготовить для друга?

На следующий день на ужин для Зоро он специально приготовил онигири, однако вынужден был пару раз пнуть наглое маримо – нахал посмел ухмыльнуться, увидев рисовые шарики и возможно даже ляпнул бы какую-то глупость, если бы пятка блондина не добавила ему мозгов. Временно, как был уверен сам Санджи. Но тем не менее ужин прошел замечательно.

***

Санджи уныло наблюдал из окна аудитории, как противный осенний дождик прибивает пыль на дорожках, а редкие студенты быстро перебегают от одного корпуса к другому, для чего-то пригибаясь. Как будто так дождь их не достанет. Фыркнув, парень на мгновение обернулся к что-то рассказывающему нудному преподавателю со странной прической и завитками на щеках. История основания Академии была едва ли не самым скучным предметом из всех, но при этом считалась исключительно важной и обязательной для всех. Посещаемость здесь отмечал сам Айсберг – один из местных учителей, а также заместитель директора и реальный руководитель Академии. Так что прогуливать историю Академии Гранд-Лайн осмеливался только Луффи… на которого махнул рукой даже Айсберг.

Снова повернувшись к окну, парень нахмурился, размышляя что бы приготовить сегодня на ужин – на рынок он не успеет, да и местные жители не особенно долго задерживались там в непогоду, а девушкам нельзя подавать что попало. От размышлений его отвлекла знакомая зеленая макушка. Зоро шагал по центральном двору Академии, совершенно не обращая внимания на дождь. Мокрая рубашка плотно облегала плечи и грудь, а штаны обвисли тяжелыми складками, напитавшись водой, у левого бедра как всегда висели три меча.

Нахмурившись, Санджи не спускал взгляда с размеренно шагавшего друга, в очередной раз пытаясь понять, что же иногда настораживало его в этом парне. Он привык, что он неплохо разбирается в людях и нелюдях тоже, но простоватый и порой даже забавный мечник все же оставался для него загадкой. Он был человеком, в этом не было сомнений, но… выглядел, как типичный оборотень. Да и было что-то по-звериному хищное в его повадках иногда. А как он дрался… Санджи редко встречал таких бойцов. И если уж быть совсем честным с самим собой, то не встречал вовсе. Пожалуй, с зеленоволосым мог сравниться лишь Луффи. Хотя в парнишке как раз и не было ничего хищного, он был человеком до кончиков ногтей… и именно поэтому мог быть по-настоящему страшным. А в мечнике все же проглядывало что-то от зверя. Блондин чуял это, где-то на грани, как будто едва уловимый запах, или мысль, мелькающую в голове, но никогда не позволяющую ухватить себя. И… не умели эти недоволки так прятать свою сущность! Никогда не умели, и Санджи не верил, что когда-либо научатся. Так в чем же дело? На вампира кусок газона не походил вообще…

Впрочем, к этим нелегким размышлениям все чаще стала добавляться тревога: после нелепого признания Зоро стал вести себя несколько иначе. И это настораживало, а порой даже пугало. Мечник чаще стал появляться на кухне, иногда провоцируя Санджи на драку, иногда просто молча разглядывая или даже посапывая где-нибудь в углу. К счастью для парня, остальные не увидели в этом ничего странного, посмеявшись и сравнив маримо с котом, который просто ищет местечко потеплее – на улице похолодало, а на кухне всегда было тепло из-за плиты. Но сам блондин чувствовал непонятное напряжение, находясь рядом с Зоро, хотя тот и не пытался приблизиться к нему или даже сказать что-то лишнее.

Неужели мечник интересовался парнями? Как бы не хотелось это признавать, но он вообще не реагировал на двух прекрасных девушек, живущих с ним под одной крышей. Поначалу Санджи был рад этому, но сейчас, когда он сам мог стать объектом интереса мохоголового, он уже не считал это таким везением для себя. На других девушек в Академии мечник тоже не обращал особого внимания. Впрочем, как и на парней. Тогда в чем же дело? И ведь он не делает ничего странного, да и ведет себя как обычно, если верить рассказам Луффи, который знаком с парнем уже давно. И все же блондин порой чувствует на себе внимательный взгляд золотистых глаз, от которого мурашки бегут по спине, а волосы поднимаются дыбом. Несколько раз он едва не загубил почти приготовленный ужин от этого взгляда, в конце концов пинками выгнав наглеца вон. И все же больше ничего Зоро сделать не пытался. И ничего не говорил.

Вздохнув, Санджи решительно тряхнул головой и отвернулся от окна, выбрасывая мысли о мечнике из головы. Да чтобы он, верный рыцарь всех прелестных леди мира вдруг сидел и переживал из-за какого-то неотесанного мужлана!? Никогда! Скорее уж наглые кровопийцы разом сядут на бескровную диету, а от оборотней перестанет нести псиной, чем он, Санджи Черная Нога, падет так низко!

Улыбнувшись, парень скользнул взглядом по сидящим в аудитории студентам, тут же выделяя хорошенькую голубоволосую макушку, устало склонившуюся на парту. Ах, принцесса Виви как всегда бесподобна! Пожалуй, стоит угостить красавицу чем-нибудь вкусненьким во время следующего перерыва, тем более, что им будет по пути…

От приятных размышлений его отвлек неожиданно громкий вопль, за которым последовал грохот и звон разбившегося стекла. Выглянув в окно, Санджи нахмурился, разглядев замершего в боевой стойке зеленоволосого и его противника, неуклюже выбиравшегося из кучи осколков от разбитого окна, куда его отнес удар мечника. Зоро по сторонам не смотрел, а вот парень прекрасно видел, как его окружали возникающие как будто из ниоткуда противники. Светлые брови-завитки почти сошлись на переносице: с чего это местные кровососы решили напасть на мечника? Ладно еще оборотни, которые любят помериться силами, поиграть мускулами и просто порычать друг на друга и на сильного соперника, но за вампирами таких наклонностей раньше не наблюдалось.

Зоро противников тоже заметил и едва заметно напрягся, медленно вытаскивая третий меч. Студенты в аудитории взволнованно переговаривались, кто-то предлагал ставки, а кто-то высказывал опасения. Преподаватель, чьего имени Санджи так и не запомнил, тревожно поглядывал в окно, явно не зная, что делать.

\- Прошу прощения, - вскочил на ноги блондин, - я вынужден уйти.

И не дожидаясь разрешения, быстро сгреб чистые листы в сумку с некоторыми самыми необходимыми учебниками, после чего распахнул окно и ловко запрыгнул на подоконник. Второй этаж – не так уж и высоко, зато времени сэкономит много.

\- Эй, газон, ты опять разбил стекло! – недовольно заметил он, ловко приземляясь прямо в круг противников.

На самом деле он сказал это не только для того, чтобы подразнить Зоро, а еще и чтобы предупредить о своем появлении: появляться за спиной у окруженного парня с такой скоростью реакции и отточенными инстинктами, как у зеленоволосого, - было абсолютным самоубийством. К некоторой досаде Санджи мечник даже не шелохнулся, мгновенно узнав его голос. Зато напряглись и зашептались окружившие их вампиры.

\- Знаменитый Ророноа Зоро больше не способен сражаться в одиночку? – поинтересовался насмешливый голос откуда-то сбоку, - или он не может справиться именно с вампирами, тогда как ты, Санджи, прекрасно осведомлен об их слабостях?

Блондин едва заметно дернулся, но к счастью, он не сомневался в том, что на лице его волнение никак не отразилось. Катакури Шарлотта – представитель одного из самых влиятельных кланов вампиров, а также весьма неприятный тип. И Санджи даже не мог представить, что могло ему понадобиться от Зоро. Но в любом случае ничего хорошего. А дурному газону совершенно наплевать с кем драться, и главное, какие у этой драки могут быть последствия.

\- С чего ты взял, что мне известны какие-то особенные ваши слабости, кроме очевидных? – фыркнул он, пожав плечами, - а вообще, меня бесит, что этот тупой мох носит титул «знаменитого воина» в Академии. И в отличие от вас, нападающих скопом или просто ради забавы, я не собираюсь стоять в стороне, позволяя ему и дальше носить этот титул.

Катакури не сводил с него пристального взгляда, и из-за проклятого шарфа, прикрывающего нижнюю половину лица, трудно было понять, о чем он думает.

\- То есть ты собрался драться с нами, чтобы не позволить ему считаться лучшим? – наконец, уточнил он.

\- Именно! А еще, мы сейчас в главном дворе Академии, куда выходят окна большинства аудиторий, в которых полно прелестных леди, - ухмыльнувшись добавил блондин, чуть расслабившись – раз пошли разговоры, едва ли эти клыкастые ублюдки станут нападать.

\- Хватит трепаться! Я не собираюсь торчать тут до вечера! – рявкнул внезапно Зоро, недовольно поглядывая на собеседников.

Вспыхнул Санджи мгновенно, едва ли успев отдать себе отчет в собственных действиях. Развернувшись, он, не вынимая рук из карманов брюк, от души впечатал ногу в бок не успевшего отреагировать мечника. Зеленоволосого отнесло в сторону, но он тут же вскочил на ноги и, зарычав, кинулся в драку, больше не обращая внимания на все еще окружавших их вампиров. Довольно быстро оставленным без внимания противникам пришлось разбежаться в стороны, потому что соперники не замечали ничего вокруг, упоенно выкрикивая оскорбления и обмениваясь ударами. Ни один из них даже не понял, когда промокшие и недовольно нахохлившиеся вампиры покинули двор. Студенты и преподаватели, выглядывавшие из окон, вернулись к своим делам гораздо раньше – бои между мечником и щеголеватым блондином-бабником быстро всем наскучили и стали частью обыденной учебной жизни. Почти как ежедневные набеги Луффи в столовую Академии.

Возможно разошедшиеся парни нанесли бы существенный ущерб главному двору и окружавшим его зданиям, если бы дождь внезапно не превратился в ливень, буквально заливая глаза и сбивая с ног. Промокшие до нитки и недовольные исходом поединка Санджи и Зоро добрались до старого корпуса – возвращаться на занятия в мокрой одежде было бы нелепо, и недовольно замерли в большом холе, по которому гуляли сквозняки. Всюду царил хаос – лужи пролитой воды, разбросанные и частично поломанные вещи, похожие на изобретения Усоппа, каменные обломки и куски штукатурки. Среди всего этого мусора ярко выделялись бледно-розовые цветки и зеленые листья – похожее растение блондин видел на окошке в комнате прелестной Нами. А это значит, что Луффи сегодня сильно достанется.

\- Рано или поздно этот идиот разнесет корпус, и нам негде будет жить, - вздохнув, буркнул зеленоволосый.

Санджи мысленно с ним согласился, но никогда бы не признал этого вслух, а потому недовольно заметил:

\- Тебе самое место на улице на газоне. И не отличить будет от окружающей зелени. Потому что только тупое растение станет развязывать драку с кучей вампиров!

\- Они первые напали на меня! – тут же огрызнулся парень, сверкая золотистыми глазами, - и с какой стати я должен остерегаться этих зубастых ублюдков!?

\- С той стати, что они из клана Шарлотта, одного из самых могущественных, а еще весьма многочисленного, - рявкнул блондин, - и с чего они вообще к тебе прицепились? Что ты натворил, маримо?

\- Ничего! И плевать мне на их клан!

\- Вот поэтому, ты и тупой мох, - вздохнул Санджи, осторожно переступая через обломки, чтобы добраться до лестницы на второй этаж.

\- Ты тоже собирался драться с ними, завитушка!

\- Ошибаешься. Я знал, что они не станут нападать на нас двоих, - ухмыльнувшись, возразил парень, - но ты, идиот, все равно развязал драку!

\- Так ты меня пытался защитить? – неожиданно широко улыбнулся Зоро, идя следом за ним.

Санджи споткнулся на лестнице и едва не полетел вниз, однако сильная рука крепко перехватила его, удерживая от падения. От гнева, смешанного с неожиданным смущением, краска бросилась ему в лицо, и он отвернулся от мечника, не желая, чтобы тот это заметил. Что за дурь приходит в эту набитую мхом голову? Но… он и правда пытался защитить Зоро. Только совсем не по той причине, о которой подумал дурной маримо.

\- Нет, - огрызнулся блондин, - не хотел, чтобы ты забрал всю славу себе.

\- То есть ты не сомневаешься, что я бы победил, бровастик, - довольно заключил мечник, не убирая руки, обвивавшей талию парня.

Нахмурившись Санджи вскинул голову, но тут же отшатнулся – лицо Зоро было слишком близко, а дыхание приятно согревало шею, отчего по спине парня прошлись мурашки, заставив поежиться.

\- С трудом, - выдавил он из себя и попытался вырваться, но чужая рука лишь чуть сильнее напряглась, не выпуская из железной хватки.

Зоро хмыкнул, не спуская насмешливого взгляда с замершего в его руках блондина. Встретив этот взгляд, Санджи почему-то на мгновение ощутил себя загнанным в угол, и, наверное, это отразилось в его глазах, потому что мечник нахмурился и тут же убрал руку. Вздохнуть от облегчения он не успел, так как зеленоволосый неожиданно поднялся на ту же ступеньку, поравнявшись с ним, и наклонился к его лицу, заставив парня отшатнуться, упираясь спиной в хлипкие перила.

\- Трус, - выдохнул Зоро, остановившись в каких-то считанных сантиметрах от его лица, после чего быстро взбежал по ступеням и скрылся в коридоре.

Санджи пришлось несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем он смог успокоиться. Он боялся… и это чувство не было для него новым, но… еще ни разу он не испытывал страха по такому поводу. Если бы еще месяц назад ему кто-нибудь сказал, что он будет опасаться внимания какого-то парня, он бы не раздумывая своротил идиоту челюсть. Да и сейчас, сделал бы тоже самое. Только с Зоро он так поступить не мог. Он сам угодил в ловушку, признавшись мечнику. И теперь оказался в буквальном смысле загнан в угол. И это пугало.

Но еще больше пугало, что Санджи все же не сопротивлялся по-настоящему. Зоро дразнил его и заигрывал с ним, а он лишь огрызался в ответ. И сейчас… если бы зеленоволосый его поцеловал, он бы позволил это. Конечно, устроил бы ему разнос потом, врезал бы, даже развязал бы очередную драку – все равно в холе бардак и ломать больше особо нечего. Но… позволил бы. Несмотря на то, что мог бы этого избежать. Зоро очень силен, но Санджи знал, что смог бы ему противостоять, пожелай он этого. Да и сам мечник никогда не стал бы настаивать, если бы почувствовал настоящее сопротивление. Но блондин не сопротивлялся, и Зоро тоже это прекрасно понимал. И это пугало до дрожи в коленях, заставляло волосы вставать дыбом, а сердце бешено колотиться. И так и подмывало сказать правду, чтобы проверить, изменится ли это чувство, когда для него больше не будет оправдания?

Откуда-то сверху послышался восторженный смех Луффи, радостно встретившего зеленоволосого, за которым последовал еще более громкий вопль, в котором чуткое ухо могло различить имя повара. Снова этот неугомонный идиот голоден. Вздохнув, Санджи поплелся наверх – надо переодеться и идти на кухню, Луффи все равно покоя ему не даст, да и готовка здорово отвлекала от дурацких мыслей.


	4. Кровавая тьма

Злой и не выспавшийся Санджи уныло брел по темному коридору: опять где-то перегорели лампы – новомодные изобретения, в целом довольно удобные, пока работают, но очень сложные при замене. Особенно, если учесть, что хрупкие стекляшки едва ли успевали отслужить свой срок, пока кто-то из студентов не сносил их небрежным ударом: случайным или специальным доказать не удалось ни разу за все три года, с тех пор как их стали использовать. И даже у Академии Гранд-Лайн не хватало финансов регулярно заменять лампы, так что зачастую многие коридоры в учебных корпусах освещались лишь скудным осенним светом из редких окон и уцелевшими лампами. Девушки-студентки опасались ходить по ним, а потому сбивались в стайки, да еще и просили кого-то из знакомых парней проводить их. О том, что парни пытались застать девушек поодиночке и предложить свою защиту в темных коридорах, и говорить не стоило, как и о тех возможностях, которые такие «проводы» давали нахальным и смелым юнцам. Пожалуй, именно это и было одной из главных причин короткой и довольно печальной жизни стеклянных лампочек в коридорах Академии.

Санджи, конечно, тоже всегда с удовольствием предлагал прелестным студенткам свою помощь в преодолении темных и порой действительно мрачных коридоров, и даже вел себя как истинный рыцарь, но в этот раз первым поспешил покинуть аудиторию. В последнее время блондин плохо спал – нахальный мечник доставал его не только в течение дня, но и стал являться во снах. В целом, эти сны были довольно обычными, хоть и раздражающими: привычные перепалки, драки или даже вечерние посиделки, когда повар мыл посуду, а мох попивал свое саке. И все же иногда в них мелькало кое-что странное. Как например, тогда, когда парень неожиданно прижался губами к зеленой макушке… или привычная драка закончилась объятьями и прогулкой едва ли не под ручку… или совместный ужин (к счастью без остальных соседей), во время которого Санджи кормил зеленую водоросль с ложечки… На утро после таких снов парень чувствовал себя глупо и даже несколько смущенно, с неожиданным раздражением набрасываясь на мечника (чему тот был только рад), но все же… Все же эти сны не волновали его по-настоящему, ведь они не создавали ощущения реальности, не были яркими и наполненными эмоциями, а потому довольно быстро забывались. Иногда еще до пробуждения.

Но были и другие. Образы в них были смутными и неясными, зато ощущения, запахи, а порой и чувства были вполне реальными и иногда слишком острыми. Запах крови зеленоволосого мечника преследовал Санджи с тех самых пор, как он перевязывал раны парня на кухне. И если днем он мог выбросить его из головы, то во сне у него такой возможности не было. И это пугало по-настоящему. А потому наутро после таких сновидений он всеми возможными силами пытался избегать встреч с Зоро и постоянно крутился рядом с прелестными соседками, чей нежный аромат перебивал слишком яркие воспоминания. Пусть и ненадолго.

И как будто мало ему было снов и все более явных попыток мечника сблизиться, так теперь приходилось разбираться еще и с кланом Шарлотта.

После памятного нападения на Зоро парень очень осторожно попытался выяснить, что мог натворить мечник, но ничего так и не узнал. Выходило, что ни Луффи со всеми его выходками, ни зеленоволосый идиот ни разу не пересекались ни с кем из этих кровопийц. Да и вообще едва ли привлекали их внимания: клан Шарлотта кичился своим знатным происхождением, и никто из его представителей не стремился иметь дел с теми, кто уступал им в родовитости. Так что ни с Зоро, ни с Луффи, ни с кем-либо еще из новых друзей Санджи, они не имели ничего общего. А значит, была лишь одна причина странного нападения на маримо. И пусть блондин даже думать о ней не хотел, ради друзей приходилось перебирать в уме все последние события, пытаясь понять, чем же он мог насолить клыкастым ублюдкам. Стоило также поразмыслить над тем, почему они решили подобраться к нему, через Зоро…

Внезапно кто-то поспешно вынырнул из-за поворота, заставив Санджи невольно шарахнуться в сторону. Послышался звонкий смех и цокот каблучков, на которые тут же обернулся блондин, пытаясь разглядеть их обладательницу (не станет же он из-за идиотского мечника игнорировать прекрасную девушку!). Впрочем, в коридоре было слишком темно, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть, и сколько бы парень не вглядывался, так и не смог узнать милую особу. А сильный удар по голове, неожиданно обрушившийся сзади, на время лишил его сознания и прервал все размышления.

***

Когда Санджи пришел в себя, его окружала неестественная чернильная темнота, в которой звуки обрушивались на него, оглушая. Тяжелое хриплое дыхание принадлежало ему самому, а частое, испуганное и задыхающееся раздавалось где-то недалеко. Или это был обман? Попытавшись выяснить, где находился испуганный человек, блондин невольно поморщился от разнесшегося звона цепей – его руки и ноги были скованны, а цепи от оков удерживали его на месте, почти не давая пошевелиться. Звук оказался неожиданно громким и пронзительным, и он едва смог различить чей-то испуганный крик – судя по голосу он принадлежал девушке. А еще она явно не могла говорить из-за кляпа, отчего крик вышел приглушенным и неясным.

Дернувшись, Санджи нахмурился и до предела натянул цепи, но сковали его явно со знанием дела – и оковы, и цепи были тяжелыми и прочными, никак не рассчитанными на обычного человека.

\- Не стоит бояться, юная леди, - попытался успокоить он свою невидимую собеседницу, однако добился лишь еще одного испуганного вскрика, за которым последовали чьи-то тяжелые шаги.

\- Очнулся, красавчик? – раздался насмешливый и совершенно незнакомый парню голос, - долго же ты провалялся. Мы уж испугались, что помер – хлипкая у тебя голова какая-то. А еще в драки постоянно ввязывался.

\- Заткнись, ублю…

\- Тихо, не кипятись, - тут же прервали его, - ты здесь не для болтовни.

Санджи напряженно вслушивался, пытаясь понять, что происходит, но все равно не мог разобрать насколько далеко находится неожиданный противник. Послышался противный скрежет, который могла издавать лишь плохо смазанная металлическая решетка, и те же тяжелые шаги прозвучали чуть ближе. Кто-то завозился слева от него, раздался невнятный, полный ужаса вскрик и довольный грубый смешок. После чего с громким лязгом захлопнулась решетка, и встал на место тяжелый засов.

\- Наслаждайся, - раздался тот же голос, после чего его обладатель удалился прочь, оставив блондина наедине с медленно подбиравшимся ужасом.

От внезапно выступившего холодного пота рубашка прилипла к телу, а кожа покрылась мурашками. Тугая повязка на глазах мешала разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, обостряя все остальные чувства, делая запахи еще острее и ярче. Сырой и затхлый воздух какого-то подвала, острый и холодный запах метала, резкий запах пота, и… перебивающийся все и медленно заполняющий пространство вокруг аромат крови. Тяжелый. Горячий. Сладкий. Пьянящий. Лишающий воли.

Санджи едва ли слышал хоть что-то помимо собственного бешеного сердцебиения. Ни испуганные стоны и всхлипы незнакомки, ни шорохи пытавшегося отползти прочь тела, ни звон цепей, которые он невольно натягивал до предела, не достигали его сознания. Все его существо сосредоточилось на одном лишь запахе: свежем, ароматном, горячем. А из груди рвался утробный больше похожий на звериный рык.

В очередной раз дернувшись со всей силы, парень пришел в себя от неожиданно острой боли от впившихся в запястья оков. Разжав кулаки, он с ужасом почувствовал, как длинные когти медленно покидают мякоть ладоней, оставляя глубокие раны, из которых тут же закапала горячая кровь. Глухо застонав, Санджи резко подался назад, со всей силы впечатавшись в каменную стену так, что даже дух перехватило. Подтянув колени к груди, он сжался в комок и уткнулся носом в обтянутые брюками колени, пытаясь уловить на них запахи оставшейся за пределами этой темноты реальности. На какое-то время это помогло, позволив немного отвлечься от яркого и такого притягательного аромата совсем рядом.

Однако совсем скоро его сознание снова заволокла пелена, в которой не осталось ничего, кроме одного единственного желания. Он едва ли осознавал, как снова натянулись цепи, прочно удерживающие его всего в нескольких шагах от скорчившей на полу, всхлипывающей от ужаса фигурки. Как впились жесткие края оков в светлую кожу, оставляя кровавые борозды. Как снова разворошили свежие раны на ладонях удлинившиеся когти.

Спустя какое-то время бессильно взвыв, блондин снова откинулся к стене, и снова боль в израненных руках вернула ему рассудок, заставив ужаснуться собственным действиям. Тяжело дыша, он лихорадочно пытался придумать выход из это темницы, но чуть ослабевший, но все еще сильный запах крови продолжал дурманить мозги, мешая ясно мыслить.

Наконец, явился незнакомец, говоривший с ним раньше, что-то недовольно-насмешливо проговорил и увел все еще всхлипывающую девушку. Санджи не понял его слов и едва ли слышал, как незнакомка спотыкаясь покинула темноту, в которой он оказался. Он испытал лишь небольшое облегчение, когда она ушла, потому что запах крови пропитал все вокруг, и теперь, когда его источник был далеко, неудовлетворенное желание лишь сильнее давало знать о себе, настойчиво скребясь на задворках сознания, грозя поглотить целиком, лишая разума.

Когда он уснул, полностью вымотанный борьбой с самим собой, блондин так и не вспомнил.

***

Придя в себя, Санджи какое-то время лежал неподвижно, не решаясь пошевелиться, но тупая боль, поселившаяся казалось в каждой мышце, в конце концов вынудила его попытаться сесть. Первое же движение исторгло из его груди полный боли стон, а тело прошила колкая волна, возвращающая к жизни занемевшие члены. Одежда была мокрой от пота и сырости, царящей в темноте, по прежнему окружающей его, и казалась почти ледяной, вытянув весь холод из камней, на которых он лежал до этого. Сесть ему удалось лишь с третьей попытки, превозмогая боль и дрожь, пробиравшую его с головы до пят. Впрочем, облегчения новая поза не принесла – каменный пол оставался таким же холодным, одежда такой же противной и липкой, а мышцы нещадно болели. Болью отзывались и разодранные запястья и лодыжки.

Облизнув пересохшие, потрескавшиеся губы, парень осторожно втянул сырой, затхлый воздух и с облегчением отметил, что пахло засохшей кровью, а не свежей. И рядом не было никого. Он был один. В темноте, прикованный к стене и совершенно беспомощный. Последняя мысль неожиданно разозлила блондина, придав сил. С каких пор он, Санджи Черная Нога, будущий шеф-повар на Барати, ведет себя как бесхребетный слабак?! И даже не пытается придумать, как выбраться из ловушки, в которой оказался?!

Мотнув головой, которая тут же закружилась, парень зло закусил губу и заставил себя сосредоточиться. Пока у него вообще была такая возможность. Почему-то он не сомневался, что незнакомец вернется и снова приведет с собой следующую жертву. А затем еще. И еще. Пока он наконец не сломается. Или не найдет способ убраться отсюда. Кто бы ни напал на него, ему было много известно о Санджи и его семье. Враг позаботился обо всем, стремясь заставить его потерять контроль как можно быстрее. И блондин был вынужден признать, что ему это почти удалось. Если бы не цепи, удерживающие его… ему было даже страшно подумать, что могло бы случиться. Последний раз, когда он настолько потерял голову, был и самым первым для него, и произошло это несколько лет назад. С тех пор он постоянно учился контролировать себя и свои порывы, на зло отцу доведя свои навыки до совершенства. По крайней мере он так думал до недавнего времени.

Неужели он на самом деле настолько слаб, что потерял голову всего лишь от запаха крови? Пусть и в закрытом помещении, да еще и фактически ослепленный, но… этого не должно быть достаточно, чтобы сломать его. И не достаточно! Ни разу, после того первого случая, специально спровоцированного отцом, он не забывался настолько. Если, конечно, не считать недавнее происшествие с Зоро.

Маримо! Во всем виноват этот зеленоволосый ублюдок, - неожиданно зло подумал Санджи. С тех пор, как его ранили, и он заляпал кровью всю кухню, парень постоянно пытался избавиться от воспоминаний о запахе, заполнившем тогда небольшое помещение. И преследовавшем его во снах.

Воспоминание о горячем, горьковатом аромате с новой силой заскребло итак пересохшее горло, заставляя снова и снова сглатывать ставшую вязкой слюну в попытках хоть как-то облегчить царапающее ощущение. Желудок отозвался голодной судорогой, и Санджи скривился. А затем удивленно отметил, что способен мыслить вполне ясно, и никакая пелена не застилает его сознание, хотя его желания вполне очевидны и мало чем отличаются от того, что он испытывал, когда ощутил аромат свежей крови неизвестной девушки. Возможно, все дело было в том, что сейчас в темноте, что его окружала, кровью не пахло. А может и нет. И это предположение стоит проверить, когда ублюдок, который смеет так издеваться над прелестными девушками, вернется сюда с новой жертвой.

Стоило ему подумать об этом, как обострившийся слух различил приглушенные шаги двоих: тяжелые, явно мужские, и спотыкающиеся, более легкие. Глубоко вздохнув, Санджи прислонился к холодной стене и попытался воскресить те самые воспоминания, которые так тщательно загонял поглубже.

\- Ты уже не спишь, красавчик, - насмешливо проговорил незнакомец, - меня не проведешь, даже не пытайся. Я привел тебе новенькую. Смотри не обижай ее. Такие девицы как она не любят, когда ими пренебрегают.

Блондин слышал его, но не особенно прислушивался, лишь отметил яркий и насыщенный запах страха, исходящий от девушки. Стиснув зубы, он нахмурился и поклялся, что найдет способ отомстить обидчику прелестных леди. И месть его будет страшной.

Заскрипела решетка и зазвенели цепи – жертву тоже приковывали, затем почти сразу в темноте разлился опьяняющий аромат свежей крови. Запах ударил по нему и на какое-то время оглушил, но парень попытался сравнить его с принадлежащим Зоро и неожиданно почувствовал, как немного прояснилось в голове. Нет, он безумно хотел попробовать на вкус сладкий аромат испуганной девушки рядом с ним. Это желание мучило его, буквально выворачивая наизнанку, но… с удивлением он понял, что будь у него выбор, то с большим удовольствием попробовал бы горький запах мечника. И это помогло. Даже отвращение исчезло неожиданно быстро: конечно, кто бы захотел намеренно навредить прелестной леди? И совсем другое дело навредить неотесанному маримо, которого он справедливо считал варваром.

Впрочем, даже эти мысли не могли слишком долго сдерживать отравляющий эффект свежей крови. Санджи не помнил, когда и как это произошло, но все же он сорвался и рванулся навстречу запаху, снова раня скованные руки и ноги, снова до крови кусая губу, снова теряясь в мучительном желании. Время от времени боль отрезвляла его, и он старательно вспоминал. Вспоминал все, что произошло в кухне, когда он выдал Зоро невероятное признание. Вспоминал свои странные, казавшиеся ему такими опасными сны. Кто бы ему сказал раньше, что когда-нибудь они будут спасать его от полного обращения в зверя, которого от него явно хотели добиться.

Иногда, очень редко, он успевал подумать о том, сколько он уже здесь, и ищут ли его друзья. Зоро? Луффи? Его прелестные леди? Нет, им ни в коем случае нельзя в это ввязываться. Только не им. И не Чопперу… А затем все связные мысли исчезали, оставались лишь похожие на бред воспоминания, или одурманивавшее желание пополам с ужасом от одной только мысли о возможности сорваться с цепей…

***

Прислонившись пылающим лбом к холодной каменной плитке, Санджи хрипло с надрывом дышал, постоянно облизывая покрытые кровавой корочкой губы. Язык был сухим и шершавым и лишь царапал, не принося облегчения. Грязная, пропитавшаяся потом одежда противно липла к телу. Ему было невыносимо жарко, несмотря на сырость и низкую температуру тьмы, в которой он по-прежнему находился. Сколько он уже здесь, парень не знал и уже давно бросил все попытки выяснить это. Или ему казалось, что это было давно. Единственное, что он мог сказать с уверенностью, это количество девушек, которых приковывали к стене рядом с ним. Их было три. По крайней мере, он помнил, что запах крови не всегда был одним и тем же, а значит менялись и жертвы. Прелестные, беспомощные леди страдали из-за него, а он был не в силах им помочь… Иногда, когда в голове прояснялось, эта мысль мучила его гораздо сильнее, чем страх оборвавшихся цепей или боль истерзанного оковами и неутолимым желанием тела.

Пить хотелось так, что порой бредовое видение свежей, прохладной воды перебивало даже аромат горячей крови. И Санджи почему-то казалось, что из-за жажды он сейчас даже слова произнести не сможет – язык и горло как будто распухли и покрылись жесткой коркой. 

Откуда-то из темноты послышались ставшие привычными тяжелые шаги, вызывавшие почти неконтролируемые приступы ярости. Если бы сейчас цепи неожиданно оборвались бы, блондин просто разорвал бы противника голыми рукам, позабыв о плане страшной мести.

\- Как поживаешь, красавчик? – поинтересовался насмешливый голос, - выглядишь не очень. Совсем не как принц… скорее уж похож на зверя. А вот и свежая девочка.

Послышался лязг решетки, возня и тихие всхлипы несчастной. После чего в темноте снова разлился уже привычный запах свежей крови. Впрочем, измотанный организм больше не был способен реагировать на него с прежней силой, так что парень лишь глухо застонал и сильнее вжался в прохладную стену. Конечно, чуть позже он попытается порвать цепи и добраться до медленно истекающей кровью жертвы (к счастью, ни одну из девушек не убили, лишь ранили, чтобы дразнить его живой, теплой кровью), где-то в глубине надеясь, что цепи выдержат и в этот раз… и в следующий…

Затуманенное сознание не сразу отреагировало на неожиданный шум, однако он все же пробился в мутные мысли блондина. Снова тяжелые шаги, но… другие… не те ненавистные. Резко тряхнув головой, Санджи попытался сосредоточиться и даже как будто различил легкий шипящий шорох, показавшийся смутно знакомым. За ним раздался грохот, как будто рухнула тяжелая деревянная дверь, а шаги раздались ближе.

\- Бровастик, ты вообще живой? – голос неожиданно оборвался, после чего последовал короткий резкий вздох.

Парень замер на месте, таращась в непроглядную темноту, которая скрывала от него окружающий мир. Все время, что он здесь находился, он мечтал снова услышать этот голос, а сейчас почувствовал, как из глубины существа поднимается страх… с которым не может сравниться ничего, из того, что он испытал раньше. Он не хотел, чтобы Луффи или Зоро, или прекрасные леди, или малыш Чоппер, а с ним и трусоватый Усопп, узнали эту его тайну. И тем более не хотел, чтобы его застали в таком виде… он ведь действительно сейчас походил на зверя. Гораздо больше, чем все оборотни вместе взятые. Но боялся он вовсе не их реакции. Настоящий ужас в него вселила собственная реакция. Если Зоро, от которого пахло почти животной яростью и горьковатой, дикой кровью, подойдет ближе, то цепи, продержавшиеся столько времени, лопнут… и мечника не спасут даже его знаменитые три меча.

Услышав, приближающиеся шаги, Санджи яростно замотал головой, еще сильнее вжимаясь в стену, как будто та могла неожиданно разойтись и поглотить его. Он даже попытался что-то сказать, но язык не слушался его, а из горла вырвался нечленораздельный хрип.

Девушка испугано вскрикнула, когда с громким лязгом рухнула металлическая решетка, а потом еще раз, когда звякнули цепи и прозвучал грубый голос:

\- Пошла вон отсюда.

За тихими невнятными всхлипами и спотыкающимися шагами, наступила неожиданная тишина, в которой слишком громко звучало хриплое дыхание блондина.

\- Луффи едва не перевернул пол-академии, пока мы не нашли тебя, придурочная улитка, - голос Зоро был напряженным.

\- Н-н…

Санджи снова замотал головой, но не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. А зеленоволосый идиот подошел ближе и легким движением сорвал повязку с его глаз. Свет больно ударил по привыкшим к темноте глазам, и охнув, парень зажмурился и отвернулся, почти не почувствовав, как исчезли раздирающие плоть оковы на руках и на ногах.

Чужие ладони, ухватившие его за плечи, чтобы поднять, оказались неожиданно горячими, заставив его дернуться в сторону в попытке вырваться. Но хватка у мечника было железной, и он легко поставил пошатывающегося блондина на ноги, позволяя опереться на себя.

Оказавшись так близко к разгоряченному телу зеленоволосого, Санджи невольно вдохнул его запах: сталь, пот, что-то животное и пряная кровь, и понял, что пропал. Зарычав, он с неожиданной силой повалил парня на пол, приземлившись сверху, и со все еще зажмуренными глазами легко нашел чужую шею с бешено бьющейся жилкой. Длинные когти впились в широкие плечи распластанного под ним Зоро, а мгновенно удлинившиеся клыки легко прокусили тонкую кожу.

Ни разу за все девятнадцать лет Санджи не доводилось пробовать человеческую кровь, бьющуюся в жилах, наполненную жизнью. Несколько лет назад отец заставил его выпить кровь одной из девушек-служанок, живущих в его замке, но цивилизованно разлитую в бокал, как это было принято в его семье, считавшей варварством пить кровь из живого (или только-только умершего) тела. Тогда еще мальчишка-подросток, он долго переживал свой срыв и в очередной раз сбежал из дома, как будто это могло помочь ему также сбежать и от своей природы. Впрочем, старик Зефф, выслушав путанный рассказ, действия его отца почему-то одобрил, заявив, что теперь «баклажан знает, чего ему стоит бояться». И поразмыслив, Санджи согласился с ним и с тех пор постоянно боялся того наслаждения, каким оказалась для него чужая кровь. Боялся себя и силы, таящейся в его теле. Впрочем, тот страх оказался лишь детской игрушкой, по сравнению с тем, что он испытывал сейчас. Пусть он и не мог его сразу осознать.

Кровь Зоро не шла ни в какое сравнение с той, что принадлежала несчастной служанке. В ней билась сама жизнь, наполняя блондина восторгом, полностью вытесняя из головы все остальные мысли. Она не только утоляла жажду измученного тела, смягчая саднящее горло и язык, но еще и наполняла силой и какой-то невероятной легкостью, заставляя собственную кровь быстрее бежать по жилам, а раны затягиваться с ощутимым даже в этом состоянии блаженства зудом. Пряная, горьковатая, отчетливо пахнущая зверем эта кровь не была похожа на сладкую кровь прелестных девушек, которой его дразнили все это время, но… она была во много раз лучше.

***

С легким чмокающим звуком Санджи оторвался от чужой шеи и принялся зализывать укус, прекрасно зная, что это поможет ранкам быстрее затянуться. Едва ли сам дурной мох обратил бы на это внимание, но блондин считал расточительством тратить такую кровь впустую, а потому старательно вылизывал чужую шею, собирая все капельки крови. Зоро под ним лежал не двигаясь, позволяя парню делать все, что ему хочется. Мощная грудь размеренно вздымалась при дыхании, а под ладонями быстро колотилось чужое сердце. Руки мечника лежали на бедрах блондина, то ли обнимая, то ли придерживая, а сильные бедра слегка сжимали оказавшиеся между ними длинные ноги в потрепанных черных брюках.

Ощущать под собой сильное тело мечника уже стало привычным для Санджи, постоянно затевающего поединки с ним, однако сейчас в этом было что-то необычное… если не считать, конечно того, что блондин набросился на него, почти озверев от жажды крови. Сосредоточившись на собственных ощущениях, парень еще несколько раз облизнулся, собирая кровь с губ и подбородка, и с восторгом прислушался к приятному гулкому шуму бьющейся в чужих венах крови. Сердце Зоро колотилось быстрее обычного, а мощное тело почти пылало и казалось едва ли не таким же горячим, как и его кровь. Особенно внизу, под животом Санджи…

Голубые глаза распахнулись, и в них плеснул ужас. Почти мгновенно он слетел с распластанного под ним тела и вновь забился в тот самый угол, где до этого сидел на цепи, крепко зажмурившись и едва удержав рвущийся наружу отчаянный стон.

Он набросился на Зоро и без колебаний укусил его! Сорвавшись как животное, он наслаждался чужой кровью. Нет, не чужой! Кровью того, кого считал своим другом! И кто был парнем, мужчиной! А сам Санджи посчитал ее намного вкуснее и лучше, чем кровь прелестных девушек! Ну этому допустим было объяснение… Но… то, как отреагировал мечник! Хотя, блондин и раньше считал его ненормальным, так что ничего удивительного. Наверное. И в любом случае, не ему возмущаться, после всего, что он натворил.

Нахмурившись и сжав кулаки, Санджи распахнул слезящиеся, все еще не привыкшие к свету глаза, собираясь смело встретить обвинения зеленоволосого, однако в этот момент послышались чьи-то быстрые шаги и в подвал (а это больше всего было похоже на подвал) ворвался Луффи. Блондин мысленно застонал, и уронил голову, пряча ее в согнутых коленях.

\- Санджи, ты как? Зоро, с ним все хорошо, да? Ты его нашел! – затараторил парнишка.

\- Что ему сделается, - проворчал мечник, успевший сесть и собрать свои мечи.

\- Ха-ха-ха, но ты же тоже волновался, Зоро, - довольно выпалил Луффи, - мы все испугались, когда ты пропал Санджи. И Нами с Робин тоже тебя искали. Это, кстати, Робин нам подсказала, где тебя искать. Хотя я все равно не понял, что им нужно было от тебя. Эй, Санджи… вставай! Я уже три дня не ел мяса… Приготовь мне мяса!

С этими словами брюнет попытался приподнять парня, но тот неожиданно дернулся из чужих рук и вскочил сам, глядя на собеседника широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Луффи, ты… что не понимаешь? – нахмурился Санджи, отступая от парнишки, - я – вампир. И… пью кровь. И могу быть опасен.

\- Так это здорово! У меня еще не было вампиров среди друзей! – расплылся тот в широченной улыбке, - А то, что ты хорошо дерешься, я и раньше знал. Это хорошо! Это значит, что из тебя получится отличный кок на пиратском корабле. Пираты должны быть сильными!

\- Но они не должны набрасываться на своих же товарищей по команде! –вырвался возмущенный вопль у блондина.

\- Нет. И ты ведь ни на кого не набрасываешься, - недоуменно возразил Луффи, - иначе тебя не держали бы здесь все это время. Этот в шарфе постоянно жаловался, что ты так никого и не укусил, и им пришлось похищать еще девушек. Да и с нами ты живешь уже давно, но никого не трогал. А я думал, вампиры всегда кровь пьют и вообще не едят.

\- Вампиры – да, а такие, как он – нет, - неожиданно подал голос Зоро, до этого молчавший.

\- Как это так? Ты ведь вампир, правда, Санджи? – немного даже разочарованно протянул парнишка, с надеждой заглядывая в голубые глаза.

\- Ты поздно пришел, Луффи, - не выдержал прямого взгляда необыкновенных карих глаз парень, - я набросился на Зоро и укусил его.

\- На Зоро? – черноволосый окинул мечника задумчивым взглядом, а потом пожал плечами, - ну так это Зоро. Раз ты его укусил, значит он не против, иначе остановил бы тебя. Я, кстати тоже не против. Санджи, ты можешь и меня укусить! Это же так интересно! Только Чоппера не кусай, он испугается. А вот Усоппа, наверное, можно, ха-ха-ха-ха.

Какое-то время Санджи не сводил глаз с веселящегося парнишки, пытаясь понять, как и чему здесь вообще можно радоваться, а потом неожиданно бросил это бессмысленное занятие. Понять, что творилось в башке Луффи не дано было никому, так что лучше даже не тратить время на это. Вздохнув, он осторожно перевел взгляд на мечника и сразу встретился с напряженно всматривающимися в него золотистыми глазами. В них не было злости или ненависти, лишь любопытство и легкое недовольство. По спине блондина пробежались колкие мурашки, и он поспешил отвернуться.

\- Постой, Луффи, ты говорил про кого-то в шарфе? – нахмурившись, вспомнил парень.

\- Ага, это он тебя похитил и запер здесь. Чтобы ты потерял контроль и укусил какую-то девушку. А потом тебя должны были исключить, но ты никого так и не укусил, - почесывая лохматые вихры, пояснил Луффи.

\- Я укусил Зоро, - раздраженно возразил Санджи.

\- Зоро – не девушка, и тебя не исключат за то, что ты его покусал, - снова пожал плечами парнишка.

\- Если он расскажет, то исключат, - задумчиво бросил блондин, размышляя о другом, - чем я мог насолить клану Шарлотта? Не помню, чтобы мы вообще часто пересекались.

\- Одна из сестер этого придурка обиделась, что ты флиртовал не только с ней, тупой эро-кок, - хмуро пояснил мечник, - и ее братец решил тебе отомстить.

\- Что? – голубые глаза Санджи распахнулись, - но я никак не мог оскорбить леди… кем бы она ни была. И неужели она обиделась, что я уделил внимание и остальным прелестным девушкам? Я должен обязательно извиниться перед ней.

\- На твоем месте я бы к ней не подходил, - неожиданно серьезно произнес Зоро, - если снова не хочешь просидеть несколько дней в подвале. Я больше за тобой не полезу, завитушка.

\- Ну и нечего было лезть! – тут же возмутился парень, - а я не могу не извиниться перед девушкой, если невольно ее обидел. Но откуда тебе, варвару, это знать!?

Луффи громко расхохотался, и смех разнесся гулким эхом по небольшому подвалу, смывая всю жуть предыдущих дней. По губам Санджи расплылась невольная улыбка, потому что только сейчас он по-настоящему почувствовал, что кошар закончился, и ему больше не придется бояться того, что цепи не выдержат. Ноги едва не разъехались под ним от неожиданно накатившего облегчения, но к счастью, он стоял у стены, а дурной мечник уже направился к выходу и не заметил, как он уцепился за каменную кладку, чтобы не упасть. Постояв так пару мгновений, он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и двинулся следом за друзьями: Луффи унесся вперед, чтобы порадовать всех вестью о том, что Санджи нашелся, а Зоро… свернул в какой-то темный боковой коридор, совсем не туда, куда сбежал мальчишка. Хмыкнув, Санджи отлепился от стены и заставил свои ноги двигаться.

\- Эй, маримо, нам не в ту сторону…. Как тебе вообще удалось найти нужное место?


	5. Еще одно признание

Все жители старого корпуса собрались на поздний ужин, разделяя восторг Луффи по поводу возвращения их пропавшего повара… и его стряпни. Неожиданный праздник получился веселым и шумным, как и все остальные трапезы странной компании, и на какое-то время Санджи даже отвлекся от мрачных воспоминаний и тревожного ожидания, от которого противно сжималось что-то глубоко внутри.

Никто ни о чем не спрашивал его, когда он вернулся в ободранной, окровавленной одежде. Чоппер всплеснул копытцами и умчался искать свой докторский чемоданчик, но еще до того, как пушистый маленький лекарь вернулся, блондин скрылся в ванной. За ней последовал тщательный, но довольно быстрый осмотр и подозрительные взгляды олененка, не обнаружившего никаких ран. Впрочем, Чоппер не успел задать ни одного вопроса: едва удостоверившись, что с Санджи все в порядке, Луффи утащил его на кухню, требуя срочно готовить ему мясо в честь праздника. И парень с удовольствием выполнил это требование под благовидным предлогом оставшись один на ставшей привычной кухне.

И вот ужин завершился, даже Луффи слопавший все, до чего смог дотянуться (а руки у парнишки оказались на удивление длинными), притих и лениво примеривался к душистому чаю, который блондин подал своим прелестным леди. Санджи еще суетился, убирая грязную посуду и снова и снова предлагая что-нибудь девушкам, когда прозвучал неожиданно серьезный голос Нами:

\- Санджи, присядь уже наконец. Спасибо, у нас есть все, что нужно.

Вздохнув, парень сел и напряженно уставился на замерших друзей.

\- Я полагаю, это уже итак очевидно, но то, что ты вампир ничего не меняет, - бросив взгляд на Луффи, произнесла девушка-кошка, - никто из нас не думает, что ты представляешь угрозу или можешь на кого-то наброситься. Хотя, признаюсь, я удивлена, что ты так долго смог скрывать это… и ты всегда кушал с нами, тогда как вампиры пьют только кровь.

\- Я не вампир, Нами, - неожиданно перебил ее Санджи, нахмурившись, - точнее не чистокровный. Я полукровка.

\- Это все объясняет, - задумчиво произнесла Робин и, видя вопросительный взгляд подруги, пояснила, - вампиры питаются кровью и не могут есть обычную пищу. Они собираются в кланы и отличаются родовитостью, настоящие аристократы с почти королевскими замашками, которые не особенно охотно общаются с остальным миром, предпочитая жить в своем замкнутом мирке. Но и среди них есть те, кто стремится выделиться и завладеть еще большей властью. Забавно, но именно люди помогли им в этом. Вампиры-полукровки, рожденные от союза вампира и обычной женщины, сильнее и выносливее своих чистокровных сородичей. И не нуждаются в крови, чтобы выжить, так как могут есть то же, что и люди. Я права, Санджи?

\- Да, моя дорогая Робин. Совершенно, - нехотя кивнул блондин, выдавив легкую улыбку, - моя мать была человеком.

\- Но Санджи ведь укусил Зоро! - непонятно почему надулся Луффи.

\- Если полукровкам не нужна кровь, то чего хотел добиться клан Шарлотта, заперев Санджи в подвале? – почти одновременно с ним спросила Нами.

\- Укусил? – взвился Чоппер, тут же подскакивая к мечнику, сидящему на подоконнике, - Зоро, я должен тебя осмотреть. Вдруг это опасная рана!

\- Нету никакой раны, - буркнул зеленоволосый, почему-то отводя взгляд, - укусы вампиров быстро заживают.

\- Это довольно любопытно, - задумчиво протянула брюнетка, не сводя заинтересованного взгляда с покрасневшего парня, - мне всегда было интересно, могут ли полукровки пить кровь. И для чего они это делают.

\- Могут, - невольно ответил Санджи, не способный сопротивляться настойчивому взгляну голубых глаз, - но в отличие от чистокровных вампиров, мы чаще теряем контроль над жаждой и можем причинить вред человеку. Вампиры предпочитают не пить кровь напрямую из… людей и не нуждаются в большом количестве крови. А потому среди них считается варварством нападать на людей и кусать их. Полукровки не нуждаются в крови, чтобы нормально жить, но если они чувствуют запах крови, то способны испытывать жажду. И она сильнее, чем у обычных вампиров. Особенно, если полукровка ранен или истощен. В таком состоянии почти невозможно сохранить контроль над жаждой. Именно этого и добивался от меня клан Шарлотта… им известно о моем происхождении.

\- То есть ты мог убить Зоро? – неожиданно воскликнул Усопп, испуганно разглядывая блондина и отползая подальше от него.

\- Нет! – одновременно ответили оба парня, после чего обменялись недовольными взглядами.

\- Едва ли этот слабак мог бы причинить мне хоть какой-то вред, - фыркнул зеленоволосый, надменно выгнув бровь.

\- Конечно, - запальчиво согласился Санджи, - что может сделаться такому дикарю как ты? К моему огромному сожалению, в том состоянии, в котором я был, гораздо большую опасность я представлял для хрупких и нежных леди, не обладающих звериной силой и выносливостью этого тупоголового мха.

\- Хорошо, что Санджи нашел именно ты, Зоро, - весело заявил Луффи.

На губах обеих девушек тоже расцвели улыбки, от которых блондину почему-то стало не по себе, хотя конечно, он был рад, что прелестные леди не испытывают страха перед ним. Чоппер задумчиво рассматривал его, после чего придя к какому-то выводу, кивнул и важно заявил:

\- Санджи, ты всегда должен хорошо кушать, чтобы я не волновался. Но если что, кусай только Зоро, раз он такой сильный, что ему это не навредит.

\- Или меня! Санджи, меня тоже можешь кусать! - радостно закивал черноволосый.

На какое-то время блондин замер, переводя недоуменный взгляд с одного лица на другое и не находя в них ничего, кроме насмешки, восторга (это Луффи) и недоумения, смешанного с обидой. Последнее принадлежало мечнику, и почему-то именно глядя на него, парень неожиданно расхохотался: как же, его только что добровольно отдали в качестве еды их повару-вампиру, как самого сильного и выносливого. Санджи прямо видел, как в покрытой зеленью голове борются два чувства: возмущение и самодовольство.

Довольно быстро к его искреннему смеху присоединились и остальные, даже трус-Усопп успокоился, когда на роль жертвы выбрали Зоро. А блондин неожиданно почувствовал, как в груди разливается теплое чувство: он впервые с того времени, как покинул ресторан старика, почувствовал себя дома, где его приняли таким, какой он есть. Ведь сам старик Зефф и его коки-бандиты также весело хохотали, когда он еще совсем подростком впервые признался им в своем происхождении и поделился опасениями, что может на кого-то напасть. Зефф тогда влепил ему затрещину и сказал, что он еще слишком мелок, чтобы вообще представлять угрозу хоть для кого-то… и тем более, для его коков. Теперь рядом с ним были люди, которые точно также его не боялись, и либо не верили в то, что он может быть опасен, либо могли с ним справиться. А значит, и ему бояться нечего.

***

Санджи, вопреки совету Зоро (отчасти просто потому, что это был именно его совет) все же попытался извиниться перед обиженной девушкой из клана Шарлотта, однако не добился ничего кроме гневной тирады, ясно означавшей лишь одно: «Не смей подходить ко мне, иначе умрешь!». Блондин искренне расстроился, но все же отступился. Катакури, как и его прихвостни-вампиры, к парню не приближались и даже откровенно игнорировали, а уж от Луффи разбегались как тараканы от застукавшей их хозяйки. Впрочем, также они реагировали и на Зоро. Впервые заметив это, Санджи расплылся в довольной улыбке и едва поборол в себе желание отпустить пару едких замечаний в адрес трусливых кровопийц. Однако, в отличие от тупоголового мха, мозги у него были, так что он просто решил не замечать их, с чем у него никогда не возникало проблем – в конце концов, когда он вообще интересовался парнями?! Но спустя пару недель после своего спасения из подвала, блондин был вынужден признать, что такое удивительное событие в его жизни все же приключилось. Пусть и впервые.

На следующий же день после спасения, ему пришлось встретиться с Айсбергом – директор, к счастью, отсутствовал все эти дни, а потому с взволнованным исчезновением своего повара Луффи пришлось иметь дело его заместителю. И когда блондин нашелся, тот пожелал с ним встретиться. Перед встречей Санджи переживал, но уже знал, что потребует, чтобы его похищение осталось тайной. Айсберг, на удивление, с его требованием согласился, убедившись, что парень действительно настроен серьезно. Впрочем, заметил, что выговор Катакури Шарлотта, как зачинщик, все равно получит (пусть официально и за что-то другое), ведь из-за его действий были ранены несколько девушек, живущих в городке, где находилась Академия. Конечно, они согласились на участие в сомнительном деле из-за денег, да и всей правды им никто не говорил, но Айсберг не мог оставить безнаказанным такое поведение студентов. Охранника, что приводил девушек к блондину и присматривал за ним, убил Зоро, но мужчина оказался мало кому известным наемником, судьба которого не интересовала никого. Так что ни Зоро, ни естественно Луффи никто наказывать не собирался, их лишь предупредили не рассказывать правду. Впрочем, мало кто из студентов вообще интересовался подробностями: с кланом Шарлотта связываться никто не желал, ну а то, что Луффи и его сумасшедшим друзьям удалось их запугать никого особо не удивило. Поэтому уже на следующий день Санджи спокойно явился на уроки, продолжая увиваться за леди и придумывая новые рецепты, вместо того, чтобы слушать преподавателей.

Его соседи по корпусу и теперь уже настоящие друзья совершенно не изменили к нему своего отношения, и довольно быстро все в старом корпусе вернулось в привычное русло. И уже спустя всего несколько дней разъяренный Санджи вновь носился за неугомонной троицей во главе с Луффи, в очередной раз осмелившейся пустить в игры его драгоценные кухонные принадлежности. Досталось даже Усоппу, который несмотря на свой трусоватый характер все же рискнул разрисовать одну из его лучших сковород под мишень… изнутри, испортив ее безвозвратно. Парень тогда хорошенько наподдал ему, а потом еще и заставил отмывать оскверненную посуду, хоть ее и пришлось все равно выкинуть.

Впрочем, кое-что все же изменилось после его возвращения, и как блондин не пытался это игнорировать, у него никак не получалось. И особенно раздражало то, что он вообще заметил эту перемену, произошедшую с Зоро.

Зеленоволосый придурок по-прежнему доставал его иногда одним своим присутствием и с удовольствием отвечал на все подначки Санджи, охотно вступая в схватку, но… сам почти никогда не затевал перебранок или драк. Больше не приходил под любыми предлогами на кухню, чтобы побесить одним своим видом. Не пытался заговорить или неуклюже, в свойственной ему странной манере пофлиртовать. Поначалу, буквально в первые несколько минут, после осознания этого, блондин обрадовался этому, ведь теперь их отношения могли стать прежними, и он мог смело, хоть и только мысленно, называть мечника своим другом, но это было только поначалу. Потому что почти сразу он обратил внимание на выражение лица Зоро, которое заставило всю его радость улетучиться.

Несмотря на его поведение Санджи на самом деле никак не мог похвастаться богатым опытом в любовных делах. О своем происхождении он знал давно, и рассказали ему об этом весьма жестоким способом, заставив бояться себя самого, так что парень просто не решался по-настоящему сближаться с девушками. По крайней мере не-вампирами. А среди последних редко попадались такие, которые полностью соответствовали бы его романтическим представлениям о прекрасном поле. Что, впрочем, совершенно точно не делало их хуже в его глазах – ведь каждая прелестная девушка достойна восхищения, и все же… это было не то. Так что романтичный и любвеобильный парень направо и налево расточал комплименты, восхищался каждой мало-мальски симпатичной девицей, но никогда не рисковал подойди слишком близко (хотя не сказать, что его манера ухаживать часто оборачивалась успехом). А те несколько девушек, с которыми у него хоть что-то получилось, были вампирами, и… не вызывали у него никаких романтичных чувств. Но это вовсе не означало, что он не мог распознать их, если бы столкнулся с ними.

Чего Санджи не ожидал, так это того, что сам станет их объектом (хотя, чего уж скрывать, часто мечтал об этом), да еще и на месте прелестной леди, отдавшей свое сердце принцу (пусть и вампиру) окажется парень. И что еще хуже – тупоголовый идиот-маримо с водорослями вместо мозгов. А в том, что Зоро испытывал к нему какие-то чувства, не было никаких сомнений.

Какое-то время блондин игнорировал эту мысль, надеясь, что это дурь, которая быстро выветрится из зеленой башки. Но и собственное тело и сознание предали его, вновь и вновь подкидывая сны-воспоминания о том, что произошло в том подвале. Впрочем, Санджи довольно неплохо справлялся с ними, полагая такую реакцию совершенно нормальной – в конце концов, Зоро стал первым и единственным человеком, чью кровь он когда-либо пил… по-настоящему. Да и в этих снах не было ничего, что нельзя было бы объяснить обыкновенной жаждой вампира-полукровки. Если бы только не выражение лица маримо…

В равнодушных золотистых глазах Зоро по-прежнему быстро разгоралось раздражение, стоило лишь блондину начать дразнить его или затеять драку, но если Санджи не провоцировал его, мох почти не обращал на него внимания. Лишь иногда, когда был совершенно уверен, что никто не смотрит на него, равнодушие в его глазах сменялось невольным восхищением, злостью, любопытством, или даже желанием. Хотя любая из этих эмоций почти сразу сменялась тоской, на место которой снова приходило равнодушие. Тщательно удерживаемое мечником почти все время, что он находился рядом с Санджи. Несколько раз парень замечал в золотом взгляде надежду, которая, однако почти мгновенно сменялась гневом. И, пожалуй, именно это сильнее всего зацепило излишне романтичную натуру вампира-полукровки. Заставило почувствовать свою вину и попытаться разобраться в этом нелепом чувстве.

Ведь это именно он выпалил то нелепое признание, когда едва не выдал себя в первый раз чуть не набросившись на Зоро. Он испугался разоблачения и выдал единственное пришедшее в его голову спасительное объяснение, надеясь, что мечник разозлится, засмеет его, врежет или просто-напросто проигнорирует эти слова, списав все на любвеобильность и общую придурковатость, присущую повару по его словам. А вместо этого зеленоволосый идиот не просто серьезно воспринял его слова, но еще и поверил ему… и, как оказалось, испытывал к парню вполне определённый интерес. А в итоге Санджи жестоко обманул его.

Нет, блондин прекрасно понимал, что Зоро – это не прелестная милая леди, которую стоит оберегать, холить и лелеять, но… это вовсе не означало, что у этого тупого варвара совсем нет чувств. На самом деле маримо способен на глубокие чувства, и парень даже посчитал бы счастливой ту девушку, что вызовет у мечника эти чувства, если бы она, конечно, не обошлась бы с ним так, как в итоге, обошелся сам Санджи… пусть и случайно.

Чувство вины не давало ему покоя, и какое-то время он был зол на себя за то, что вообще переживает по этому поводу. В конце концов, Зоро узнал правду, и ему также известно, что сам Санджи не интересуется парнями, а значит, он ничего не должен зеленоволосому идиоту. И все же странные мысли продолжали волновать его, а не менее странные эмоции теснились в груди. Это злило. Раздражало. И заставляло вновь и вновь цепляться к пытавшемуся (и весьма успешно) сохранять равнодушие Зоро.

***

\- Я слышал, в старом корпусе живет оборотень, - раздался чей-то взволнованный голос.

Санджи недовольно вздохнул и фыркнул: нашли, о чем болтать. Какой оборотень, демоны вас всех задери? Никто из этих недоволков не сможет долго находиться рядом с Луффи.

\- Есть такой слух, - несколько неуверенно ответил неизвестный собеседник, - кто-то же разогнал вампиров с утеса.

\- Луффи со своим братцем приложили к этому руку, - произнес третий голос, - видали, как эти кровопийцы недавно улепетывали от этого пацана? Не знаю точно, что он натворил, но несколько дней носился по всей Академии с воплями «Верните моего кока! Санджи, мяса!» и что-то в этом роде.

\- Санджи? Это кто? – спросил первый голос.

Блондин заинтересованно замер, прислушиваясь.

\- Новенький. В этом году поступил в Академию, - ответили ему, - живет в старом корпусе и до сих пор не сбежал. Такой же ненормальный, как и остальная компания. Постоянно затевает драки с этим зеленоволосым мечником.

\- О, вот кто похож на оборотня! – довольно вставил первый говоривший, - такой же мускулистый, как и остальные из них. И он же живет в старом корпусе. Значит не врут слухи.

\- Ророноа Зоро – не волк, - вмешался кто-то четвертый, - ни разу не видел его обращающимся. Да и местные оборотни, хоть и часто цепляются к нему, но своим тоже не считают. А у них стайное чувство хорошо развито, своих всегда чуют. Но я тоже слышал об оборотне из старого корпуса.

\- Среди чудиков старого корпуса есть девушка-кошка, может о ней речь? – предположил второй из говоривших.

\- Нет, она в этом году появилась. А слухи об оборотне впервые прошли в прошлом году, - возразил кто-то из его собеседников, - и говорили, что этот оборотень очень необычный.

Санджи нахмурился, пытаясь поймать зудящую где-то на задворках сознания мысль. Но она оказалось верткой и в руки не давалась, лишь распаляя его недовольство. Из-за нее он пропустил остальную часть разговора, услышав лишь удаляющиеся шаги, и решительно мотнув головой, продолжил свой путь к корпусу. Нужно было успеть приготовить обед до возвращения Луффи, а то он постоянно воровал продукты, мешая сосредоточиться на готовке.

Уже заправляя салат, парень вновь вспомнил мельком услышанный разговор и расплылся в насмешливой улыбке, поражаясь наивности некоторых студентов, готовых верить во что угодно, лишь бы не признавать правду – что один единственный человек способен разогнать и вампиров, и оборотней, да и всех остальных тоже. У самого блондина проблем с этим не было: Луффи не переставал его удивлять, но в тоже время он безмерно восхищался парнишкой, и конечно же он не собирается в этом пока признаваться, но готов отправиться с ним в плаванье. Как, впрочем, и остальные, включая Зоро.

Мысли о зеленоволосом, как всегда всколыхнули ненужные воспоминания, и он неожиданно снова ощутил на языке вкус его горячей крови. И замер на месте, пораженно распахнув глаза. Еще в самый первый раз, когда у него вырвалось то нелепое признание, он ощутил исходящий от мечника запах зверя. И намного ярче он был тогда в подвале. Но ведь Зоро не был оборотнем, в этом блондин не сомневался нисколько.

Но и как человек он не пах.

\- Санджи, мяса! – восторженный вопль внезапно ворвавшегося на кухню Луффи прервал размышления блондина, заставив вздрогнуть. – Есть хочу! Что у нас сегодня?

Брюнет сразу кинулся к кастрюлькам и мискам проверять еду, но Санджи все же не зря считался одним из лучших поваров и умел не только готовить. Проворная рука, всегда казавшаяся слишком длинной, когда нужно было дотянуться до еды, мгновенна была прижата к шкафчику ступней в дорогом черном ботинке. А сам блондин так и не выпустил из рук миску с салатом, который он продолжал перемешивать.

\- Подожди, пока соберутся все остальные, - недовольно проговорил он, внимательно поглядывая в сторону парнишки.

Луффи смешно надулся, но все же дернулся назад, отходя от вожделенной кастрюли.

\- Нуууу, Сааанджи, ну дай кусочек чего-то! Вдруг они опоздают, и я умру от голода? А Зоро вообще может не прийти.

Смерть от голода этому проглоту не грозила, но мечник и правда порой пропускал ужины (да и обеды тоже), что сам Санджи считал едва ли не оскорблением. Только вот в последнее время он перестал притаскивать зеленоволосого упрямца за стол насильно, - почему-то подобное проявление заботы казалось нелепым и смущающим.

\- Сааанджи…

\- Хватит ныть! – рявкнул парень, швырнув черноволосому кусочек дыни, оставшейся после нарезания салата, - кстати, Луффи, Эйс твой родной брат?

\- Мм?

\- Не капай на пол! – прикрикнул он на парнишку, отвернувшись, чтобы достать чистые тарелки и начать накрывать стол – в коридоре послышались звонкие каблучки Нами. – Иди позови маримо ужинать.

\- А он ушел, - отмахнулся Луффи, жадно разглядывая салат, - наверное, тренируется. Эйсу – мой брат, но у него другие родители.

\- Голова-трава совсем обнаглел, - недовольно пробурчал повар себе под нос и громче добавил, - а он случайно не оборотень?

\- Кто, Эйсу? Нет, - брюнет даже отвлекся от еды и удивленно посмотрел на Санджи, - он человек, но очень-очень сильный! Деда нас всегда тренировал и мечтал, чтобы мы стали дозорными, но мы будем пиратами. Точнее Эйсу уже пират, и я тоже скоро буду! А почему ты спросил?

\- По Академии ходят слухи об оборотне из старого корпуса, который разогнал вампиров с утеса. Еще в прошлом году, - объяснил блондин.

\- Ааа, так это про Зоро, - парнишка задумчиво почесал макушку, - наверное из-за того, что он часто тренировался на этом утесе, а вампиры ему мешали. Мы с Эйсу наблюдали, как они однажды ночью с воплями бежали оттуда, а следом разъяренный Зоро. Ха-ха-ха. Это было забавно.

\- Могу себе представить, - скептически выгнул бровь Санджи, - но непонятно, почему его считают оборотнем.

\- Так Зоро и есть оборотень, - загребущие руки Луффи уже тянулись к блюду с мясом, которое парень поставил посреди стола, - только не волк.

\- Что? – пораженно выдохнул блондин, не заметив даже, как солидный кусок исчез в жадной глотке.

\- Луффи! Ты опять еду тащишь! – послышался недовольный голосок Нами, за которым последовал звонкий шлепок.

Санджи встрепенулся и поприветствовал девушку, отшвырнув подальше брюнета, чтобы он не мешал завершить приготовления. Вскоре в кухне собрались все, кроме мечника, и помещение наполнилось привычными звуками: чавканьем, руганью и недовольными возгласами, а также веселым смехом и восхищенным мычанием. Блондин мило улыбался девушкам и сурово покрикивал на шумных парней, но время от времени поглядывал на пустующее место зеленоволосого, не в силах выбросить из головы слова Луффи. Зоро – оборотень? Но не волк. Но… разве бывают какие-то другие оборотни? Санджи о таком никогда не слышал.

Нахмурившись, парень задумчиво наблюдал за веселящимися друзьями, время от времени раздавая Луффи пинки. Интересно, знают ли остальные о том, что Зоро оборотень? Возможно. Только вот едва ли хоть кого-то здесь это могло бы удивить. Ведь они приняли его, вампира, без особых раздумий, да еще и позволили пить кровь товарищей. И если подумать, то нет ничего удивительного в том, что Зоро оборотень… сам блондин тоже поначалу подумал так… и не обладай он потрясающим чутьем, возможно был бы уверен в этом до сих пор.

И маримо знал о том, кто он такой! Понял сразу, еще тогда в подвале. Эта мысль неожиданно свалилась на него, на какое-то время оглушив и заставив перестать обращать внимание на окружающих. Заподозрить в нем вампира после того, как он укусил его, было совершенно естественно, но тупоголовый мох знал, что он полукровка, и что вообще такое бывает. Это было необычно. Санджи нисколько не был удивлен тем, что прелестная Робин знает о существовании полукровок, но осведомленность Зоро сейчас, когда он об этом задумался, по-настоящему озадачивала. И заставляла чувствовать себя дураком, а парень не любил это чувство.

***

Ночь была тихая и спокойная, но ветер все равно был холодным и нес ледяные капли, тонкими иголочками впивающиеся в лицо и руки, заставляя ежиться и пытаться поглубже зарыться в воротник пиджака. Санджи, слишком сосредоточенный на собственных размышлениях, не подумал одеться потеплее, когда отправился к утесу, чтобы найти и наконец-то побеседовать с маримо. И теперь пытался не дрожать от холода, недовольно пыхтя и ругаясь сквозь зубы.

И какие демоны понесли эту водоросль на утес в такую ночь? Что он там забыл? Чем его не устроил задний двор корпуса? Все равно, вся трава там давно вытоптана, а опавшие листья едва ли могут сильно ему помешать.

Когда особенно ловкий порыв ветра зашвырнул ему за шиворот целую горсть ледяных брызг, блондин раздраженно замер на месте и задумался, стоит ли идти дальше или отложить разговор. Но… он не сможет уснуть, пока не получит ответы на свои вопросы. Ссутулившись, парень сдался и, засунув руки в карманы, побрел дальше.

Зоро обнаружился на самом краю утеса, равномерно махая мечом почти над самой бездной. Чужих шагов он или не услышал, или не обратил внимания, так что не обернулся даже, когда Санджи остановился недалеко от него, заглядывая за край скалы. Утес обрывался в море почти отвесной стеной метров тридцать высотой. Действительно потрясающее место для полетов, не зря кровососы его облюбовали. Внизу бушевали волны, снова и снова разбиваясь о неприступный камень белыми пенящимися брызгами. Равномерный звук стихии действовал умиротворяюще и даже убаюкивал, несмотря на то, что в шуме волн слышалась грозная сила.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, завитушка? – неожиданно раздавшийся голос мечника показался на удивление громким, заставив парня вздрогнуть.

\- Хотел спросить, откуда тебе известно о полукровках, - озвучил один из волновавших его вопросов Санджи.

\- Учитель рассказывал, - не перерывая тренировку ответил зеленоволосый.

\- А откуда ему об этом известно? – после некоторой паузы поинтересовался парень.

На этот раз Зоро остановился и обернулся к нему, нахмурившись. Санджи прекрасно видел в темноте и до мельчайших деталей разглядел его выражение лица: недоумение, смешанное с недовольством и мелькнувшей на самом дне радостью. Последнее на мгновение отвлекло его от напряженного ожидания ответа.

\- Не знаю, - наконец пожал плечами мечник и отвернулся, - но когда он рассказывал о вампирах, то упоминал и таких как ты.

Это… было совсем не то, чего ожидал блондин. Хотя, когда этот тупоголовый мох вообще нормально отвечал на вопросы?! Первым порывом Санджи было от души наподдать по обтянутому темными штанами заду наглеца, отправляя того в полет, прямо в объятья бушующих внизу волн – все равно ему ничего не сделается, выплывет. Но вспомнив, что у него еще были вопросы к этому придурку, он заставил себя успокоиться.

\- Довольно странно, - заметил повар, - о полукровках мало кому известно, кроме вампиров, человеческой знати и оборотней. Твой учитель вампир? Или может быть оборотень?

\- Нет, он человек, - Зоро прекратил махать мечом и принялся за отжимания.

Какое-то время блондин наблюдал за ним, позабыв даже о своих вопросах. Светлая рубаха плотно обтягивала широкие плечи и спину, почти не скрывая четко прорисовывающиеся мускулы. На руках и предплечьях вздулись вены, придавая им еще большую рельефность. Капли пота медленно стекали по лицу, теряясь в пожухлой осенней траве. Зоро был… по-своему привлекателен. Эта мысль пришла внезапно, но почему-то не показалась парню странной или противной. Не вызвала ни возмущения, ни негодования, лишь недоумение – почему он раньше не обратил на это внимание. Хотя, возможно и обращал, просто не осознавал этого, ведь в конце концов он довольно быстро признал зеленоволосого идиота своим другом, в полной мере оценив его.

Нахмурившись, Санджи отвернулся от парня и подошел еще ближе к краю утеса.

\- Ты умеешь летать? – раздался сзади неожиданный вопрос.

\- Да, умею, но это не совсем настоящий полет.

\- Как полет может быть ненастоящим? – фыркнул Зоро, - если не умеешь так и скажи.

\- Маримо, не пытайся понять то, что понять не можешь, - огрызнулся блондин, - вампиры – не птицы. Мы можем парить и тем самым смягчить падение, но не можем летать на большие расстояния или слишком высоко. Иначе никто из местных клыкастых студентов не стремился бы к этому утесу. Так что ты многого лишил их, прогнав отсюда.

Сказав это, Санджи оглянулся, желая видеть реакцию собеседника. Но мечник не прервал своего занятия и, казалось, вообще не обратил внимания на его упрек.

\- Зоро, ты пахнешь не как человек, - неожиданно серьезно проговорил парень, - но и не как волк. И твоя кровь… она на вкус не такая, как у людей.

\- А ты пробовал? – хмыкнул тот.

\- Да, один раз, - нехотя буркнул Санджи, - твоя – другая. И… Луффи сказал, что ты оборотень.

\- Да, - просто произнес зеленоволосый, вставая и подходя ближе к парню, - но в отличие от волков полностью обратиться не могу.

\- Ты не волк.

\- Тигр, - криво ухмыльнулся Зоро и неожиданно изменился.

Распахнув глаза, парень наблюдал, как удлинились клыки, грозя поранить растянутые в ухмылке губы, как потяжелел взгляд ставших почти желтыми глаз, как чуть округлились и покрылись полосатой шерстью уши. На руках появились длинные, черные когти, а за спиной вильнул длинный полосатый хвост, но… на самом деле это едва ли можно было назвать обращением. Обычные оборотни-волки менялись гораздо сильнее, по крайней мере внешне. А вот Зоро… только сейчас Санджи наконец смог в полной мере уловить и распознать странное ощущение, которое преследовало его с самого первого дня знакомства. Ауру хищника, исходящую от мечника и очевидно обычно притупляемую им. Сейчас зеленоволосый не пытался скрыть свою сущность и это было куда сильнее, чем даже полное обращение в волков обычных оборотней.

Продолжая ухмыляться, Зоро сделал шаг вперед, заставив блондина невольно отступить. Впрочем, сбежать он не успел: сильная рука обхватила его предплечье и удержала на месте. Санджи замер, настороженно глядя в желтые глаза, почти светящиеся в темноте. Сделав еще один шаг, мечник подошел вплотную, почти прижимаясь к нему своей грудью, и наклонился к самому его уху, обдав его горячим дыханием:

\- Я знаю, что ты лгал тогда, но если снова захочешь меня укусить, то легко не отделаешься.

Блондин невольно дернулся, ощутив, как по спине пробежали мурашки. Чужая рука, все еще крепко удерживала его на месте, а дыхание обжигало ухо и шею.

\- И если ты этого боишься, то я бы на твоем месте держался от меня подальше. Особенно, когда я ранен.

Сказав это, Зоро отпустил его и, подхватив мечи, скрылся в темноте, направившись к корпусу. А Санджи еще долго стоял на краю утеса, пытаясь унять невольную дрожь. И никак не мог разобраться, чего он на самом деле испугался.


	6. Настоящий принц

Дорога до корпуса затянулась, и Санджи уже давно опоздал с обедом. С одной стороны, он очень переживал, что скажут его прелестные соседки, которых он заставил дожидаться себя. С другой… он не мог игнорировать веселый щебет прекрасных студенток Академии, как яркие птички порхавших между корпусами и наслаждавшихся первым в этом году снегом. Перебегая от одной группы девушек к другой, он не уставал отвешивать им комплименты, восхищаясь раскрасневшимися щечками, сверкающими глазами и милым шубками. Конечно, это никак не способствовало быстрому возвращению в старый корпус, хотя он мужественно заставлял себя двигаться вперед, вспоминая мягкие рыжие ушки Нами и лукавые голубые глаза Робин, которые ждут его горячего чая. А еще лучше шоколада.

Впрочем, на подходе к корпусу он вынужден был остановиться, заметив не только играющих поблизости студентов, но и около десятка морских дозорных (чью форму он узнавал издалека), с мрачным и довольно решительным видом стоявших перед покосившейся дверью, ведущей внутрь.

Нахмурившись, Санджи двинулся вперед, плечом оттесняя одного из мужчин, однако был тут же остановлен.

\- Сюда нельзя, - проговорил мужчина, решительно преградив ему путь.

\- Какая нынче молодежь наглая пошла, - хмыкнул его сосед, насмешливо выгнув брови, - считают, что им все дозволено. А ты катись отсюда, мальч…

Но договорить он не успел, так как неожиданно разозлившийся блондин от души пнул его, отправляя дозорного в полет. Раздался грохот от удара и звон разбившегося цветочного горшка, за которым последовали возмущенные вопли остальных дозорных.

\- Это был любимый цветок Нами! - завопил Санджи, ринувшись на обидчика, оказавшегося достаточно крепким, чтобы подняться после удара о каменную стену.

Веселившиеся поблизости ученики бросили свое занятие, собравшись вокруг на почтительном расстоянии, а разволновавшиеся дозорные кинулись на помощь товарищу, ввязавшемуся в драку.

\- Санджи, мяса! – раздался радостный вопль Луффи, а затем из покосившейся двери показался и сам лохматый брюнет.

\- Прекратить! – тут же прогремел чей-то громкий голос, и противники парня мгновенно замерли, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Санджи нахмурился и опустил ногу, медленно перетекая в более расслабленную позу, а после уставился на высокого седовласого мужчину, возвышавшегося над Луффи. В форме вице-адмирала Морского дозорного. Это еще кто? Парень уже был готов задать этот вопрос, когда вновь перекрывшие ему дорогу дозорные неожиданно расступились, позволяя кому-то пройти. Обернувшись, он заметил зеленую макушку.

\- С какой это стати его вы пропускаете? – тут же возмутился он, наблюдая за тем, как мечник равнодушно скользит мимо замерших мужчин.

\- Эм… ну он тут живет, - послышался чей-то неуверенный голос.

\- Ха-ха-ха-ха, а еще Зоро им накостылял в прошлом году, - довольно доложил Луффи.

\- Чего? – голубые глаза недовольно впились в расплывшегося в ухмылке зеленоволосого.

\- Что, завитушка, провести тебя в корпус? – насмешливо поинтересовался он.

\- Меня провести? Да ты небось и шел за мной, чтобы не заблудиться по дороге сюда! – вспыхнул блондин.

\- Что?

Что-то в этом вопросе, а точнее в том, как он был задан заставило Санджи расплыться в широченной ухмылке: похоже, он угадал! Однако, улыбался он недолго, так как мечник неожиданно ринулся в драку, явно желая стереть эту улыбку с его лица. Но парень был не против – да и когда он вообще бывал против хорошей потасовки с маримо?!

\- Эй, его надо остановить! Это же опасно, - послышался чей-то взволнованный голос, - он же его покалечит.

\- Неа, - довольно ухмыльнулся черноволосый, - сами разберутся.

\- Но Ророноа же сильнее! Он может его убить! Он же не человек!

\- Ну так и Санджи тоже, - пожал плечами Луффи, - вампиры очень сильные.

Даже в пылу схватки блондин расслышал слова парнишки и мгновенно остановился, в шоке уставившись на болтуна. На удивление мечник тоже замер, в последний момент остановив удар, едва ли не снесший отвлекшегося повара.

Видимый глаз Санджи сузился от бешенства, а лицо залило краской ярости. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, он все же ринулся на брюнета, мощнейшим пинком отшвыривая его прочь. Удар вышел сильным и очень удачным: Луффи врезался в стену возле окна на первом этаже корпуса и, проломив ее, влетел внутрь. Блондин тут же кинулся следом, не обращая внимания на окружающих, и не заметив ухмылки, расплывшейся на губах Зоро.

\- Эй, Санджи, ты чего? – удивленно спросил парнишка, вставая и отряхивая каменную крошку, - я так ждал, когда ты придешь и приготов…

Однако очередной пинок повара не дал ему договорить и вновь впечатал в стену, впрочем, оказавшись не достаточно сильным, чтобы проломить и ее. Или стены здесь были толще. Санджи не знал и не особенно интересовался, собираясь выбить хоть малую часть дури из черноволосого идиота, которого он уже почти признал будущим капитаном. Потому что на то, чтобы выбить из него всю дурь не хватит сил даже у всего Морского дозора… вместе с величайшими воинами со всего света.

Впрочем, долго схватка не продлилась – Луффи неожиданно стал серьезен и впервые оправдал все подозрения и догадки блондина, доверившегося своему чутью. Перехватив занесенную для удара ногу, парнишка твердо, но довольно осторожно припечатал блондина к полу, нависнув сверху и с любопытством заглядывая в злое лицо Санджи.

\- Что случилось, Санджи? – поинтересовался он.

После недолгого молчания, парень неохотно выдавил:

\- Я точно помню, что просил не говорить о том, кто я.

Черные брови Луффи удивленно взлетели вверх, а на лице появилось глупая и немного виноватая улыбка.

\- Я забыл, - признался парнишка, отпуская распластанного на каменном полу повара, - но ребята не станут болтать. Да и это не преступление.

Санджи тяжело вздохнул и встал, принявшись отряхиваться, - спорить и пытаться что-то объяснить ненормальному брюнету он больше не пытался. Луффи действительно был необыкновенным человеком, ему было совершенно наплевать на то, кто что думает и говорит. О нем самом, или о его друзьях – неважно. И то, что блондин оказался вампиром, взбалмошный мальчишка посчитал очередным приключением и удачным стечением обстоятельств для себя, совершенно не придавая значения распространенной неприязни по отношению к кровопийцам во всем мире. Да что там говорить! Санджи вынужден был признать, что его самого тот факт, что он вампир-полукровка, беспокоил гораздо больше, чем Луффи.

\- Мяса, Санджи! – жалобно надув губы, протянул парнишка, не дождавшись никакой реакции от друга.

Покачав головой, парень влепил ему подзатыльник и поспешил на кухню – его прелестные леди тоже ждали обеда, а он вместо того, чтобы готовить, пытается вдолбить хоть немного мозгов в пустую башку неугомонного проглота. Совершенно нелепое занятие!

***

Высокий мужчина в форме вице-адмирала оказался ни кем иным, как легендарным дозорным Монки Д. Гарпом и дедушкой Луффи. Наблюдая за суровым стариком, не скупящимся на подзатыльники и оплеухи, которые его внук переносил с удивительной стойкостью, Санджи неожиданно для себя улыбнулся и вспомнил Зеффа, тоже частенько ругавшего его. На друзей парнишки грозный дозорный поглядывал снисходительно-одобрительно, а иногда даже с благодарностью, как показалось парню. Впрочем, идею отправиться в плавание под пиратским флагом он совершенно не одобрял и настаивал на том, что Луффи следует стать дозорным. И то же самое он предложил Зоро и самому Санджи. Маримо в ответ лишь неопределённо хмыкнул, а вот блондин пораженно замер, едва не уронив тарелку с нарезанным хлебом, после чего удивленно возразил:

\- Но таким как я не место в Морском дозоре. Я имею в виду, что вампирам запрещено поступать на службу в дозор. Только в личную охрану, если того пожелает тот или иной господин.

Вице-адмирал нахмурился, а потом пожал плечами и невозмутимо произнес:

\- Я уверен, что среди дозорных есть вампиры, просто об этом известно лишь их товарищам по кораблю. Вампир, оборотень или человек не имеет значения, важно лишь, чтобы дозорный хорошо выполнял свою работу.

Светлая бровь повара удивленно взлетела вверх, а по кухне неожиданно разнёсся веселый смех Луффи, запихивавшего в себя очередной кусок мяса.

\- У меня в команде есть два новичка, и я с удовольствием взял бы и вас на обучение – нечего вам здесь торчать, - проворчал старик, с любопытством переводя взгляд с Санджи на Зоро.

\- Нет! – громко возмутился Луффи, - Зоро и Санджи мои друзья и поплывут со мной! Санджи будет готовить мне мясо, и вместе с Зоро они будут защищать команду. А еще Зоро будет делиться с Санджи кровью, хотя я тоже хо…

Договорить парнишка не успел, так как на его макушку приземлилась обутая в тяжелый зимний ботинок нога блондина. Голубые глаза сверкали от бешенства и какой-то обреченной усталости.

\- Я запрещаю тебе становиться пиратом! – гаркнул пожилой дозорный, на мгновение дольше задержавшись взглядом на поваре, - Эйс вбил себе в голову эту дурь, и ты туда же! А все этот рыжий виноват! Попадись он мне, и до самой смерти в тюрьме сидеть будет!

\- Я не буду дозорным! – возмутился Луффи, - я буду величайшим пиратом в мире! И встречусь с Шанксом!

\- Не городи ерунду, щенок!

Всего за несколько часов подобные перепалки стали привычными для всех обителей старого корпуса, так что довольно быстро перестали вызывать интерес: все вернулись к еде, не обращая внимания на попытку Гарпа провести воспитательную беседу. В конце концов даже грозные окрики деда и довольно сильные подзатыльники не могли полностью отвлечь Луффи от еды, да и старик-дозорный тоже обладал неплохим аппетитом, так что не стоило зевать по сторонам и лишний раз отвлекаться от собственной тарелки. Когда спорщики ненадолго затихли, а ужин стал подходить к концу – Санджи разносил десерты – Усопп попытался отвлечь всех от обсуждения темы пиратов и обратился к мечнику.

\- Зоро, а ты в прошлом году уже встречался с дедушкой Луффи?

\- Да. Я учился на первом курсе и жил здесь, а для Эйса это был последний год, - пожал плечами зеленоволосый, - и Луффи, как обычно, отирался рядом с братом, когда вице-адмирал приехал навестить их.

\- Зоро тогда еще накостылял дозорным деда, - весело добавил неугомонный брюнет, - они не хотели его пропускать, как Санджи в этом году.

\- У тебя хорошие друзья, - прогудел Гарп, внимательно разглядывая суетящегося повара и развалившегося на стуле мечника, - из них получились бы отличные дозорные.

\- Мы будем пиратами! – тут же вставил Луффи, - а Зоро еще станет величайшим мечником.

\- Извините, а могу я задать вопрос? – прозвучал осторожный голос одного из помощников вице-адмирала, скромно сидевшего рядом с ним.

К счастью, для всех присутствующих очередная перепалка затихла так и не начавшись, и почти все обитатели старого корпуса облегченно закивали в знак полного согласия. Санджи даже поднес неизвестному юному дозорному десерт раньше, чем своим товарищам, однако тут же пожалел об этом, стоило ему услышать вопрос парня.

\- Санджи, ты – вампир, но ужинал вместе со всеми. А ведь вампиры не едят обычную пищу, они только пьют кровь. Как тогда…

\- Санджи может есть обычную еду, - весело перебил его черноволосый еще до того, как блондин придумал, что ответить, - и кровь тоже может пить, только он не хочет. Хотя Зоро не против, и я тоже. А Чоппер одобрил это, как врач.

\- Ты снова несешь чушь! – прикрикнул на болтливого парнишку Санджи, стукнув его по казавшейся резиновой макушке – сколько ударов она выдержала лишь сегодня, а ее обладатель все никак не уймется.

\- А разве такое возм… - начал было говорить молодой дозорный, но, встретившись с холодным взглядом голубых глаз повара, осекся.

\- Возможно, когда речь идет о полукровках, - вмешался вице-адмирал, пристально уставившись на Санджи, отчего по спине блондина неожиданно побежали мурашки. – А я все гадал, кого ты мне напоминаешь. Несколько лет назад, мне довелось встретиться с главой одного из самых могущественных вампирских кланов, своего рода королем. Он был с одним из сыновей, у которого такие же брови, как и у тебя. Насколько я слышал, все дети Винсмока полукровки, так как его супруга была человеком, и у всех забавные закручивающиеся брови. Любопытно, что тебя поселили в этом старом корпусе.

\- Я приехал, когда учеба уже началась и все места были распределены, - нахмурившись, выдавил блондин, - кроме того, я согласился на обучение здесь только с условием, что… о моем происхождении никому не будет известно.

\- Так ты выходит на самом деле принц, завитушка, - насмешливо прозвучал голос Зоро в тишине, на мгновение повисшей в комнате после слов повара.

Вокруг раздались смешки: осторожные и тихие, один лишь Луффи веселился от души, а сам Санджи возмущенно подавился воздухом, сразу не найдясь с ответом. Почему-то слова тупоголового маримо показались очень обидным, и это впечатление усилилось стоило им встретиться взглядами. В золотистых глазах Зоро застыла насмешка и упрямый вызов, а на дне таилась какая-то странная злость.

Голубые глаза опасно сузились, но в остальном парень умудрился не выдать охватившего его внезапно бешенства. Неловко извинившись перед сидевшими за столом друзьями и гостями, он неожиданно ухватил зеленоволосого за ворот светлой рубашки и потащил к выходу из кухни.

***

Санджи не помнил, когда в последний раз был так зол, и сейчас он вовсе не старался скрыть свою злость. Возможно, именно поэтому Зоро не пытался вырваться из его железной хватки и покорно следовал за ним к утесу. А может и не поэтому… блондину на самом деле было наплевать. Если бы идиот-маримо попытался вырваться или сопротивляться, он бы не задумываясь применил силу. Пусть бы даже это вылилось в серьезную схватку, каких между ними раньше не бывало.

Несмотря на солнечную и ясную погоду в течение дня, на краю утеса дул привычный пронзительный ветер, на этот раз приносящий с собой снежную пыль, ледяными иглами впивающуюся в открытую кожу и легко прошивающую тонкую одежду – в кухне старого корпуса всегда было тепло, а потому и одеваться не было смысла. Санджи холода почти не чувствовал – ярость подогревала его изнутри, лишь назойливый ветер постоянно трепал челку, грозя сдуть ее на другую сторону.

Остановившись, повар отпустил своего спутника и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, после чего развернулся к Зоро и, чеканя каждое слово, медленно произнес:

\- Никогда не смей сравнивать меня с моим кланом! Я не хочу иметь с ними ничего общего и уже давно исчез бы из поля зрения отца, если бы не старик. Но я не имею никакого отношения к клану Винсмок, я не участвую в их играх и планах, я не живу с ними и не хочу ничего даже знать о них. И если ты еще раз посмеешь сказать что-либо подобное, я тебя убью. Или ты меня, это уже как получится…

Замолчав, блондин продолжил сверлить собеседника яростным взглядом, ожидая ответа. Но мечник молчал и едва заметно хмурился. В его глазах больше не было вызова или насмешки, лишь легкое недоумение и внимание, почти граничащее с пониманием. Наверное, именно этот взгляд подтолкнул Санджи сказать следующие слова, неожиданные даже для него самого.

\- И я отказал тебе не потому что я принц и… не снисхожу до обычных людей, а…, - запнувшись, он взъерошил и так лохматые волосы и с трудом продолжил, - а потому что ты парень. Я никогда не… не интересовался парнями. Я всегда был и останусь принцем для прелестных леди, кем бы они ни были. Так что не смей думать, что…

\- Я знаю, - неожиданно прервал его зеленоволосый, - я знаю, что ты вечно бегаешь за девушками, даже если это угрожает твоей жизни. Я не ожидал, что ты так отреагируешь. Думал, ты просто взбесишься и врежешь мне, как обычно. Точнее попытаешься.

Последнюю фразу Зоро произнес с легкой ухмылкой, как будто стесняясь непривычной откровенности, которая сквозила во всех его словах. Однако блондин подначки не заметил, удивленно рассматривая стоявшего перед ним парня. В какой-то момент он смутился, подумав, что его реакция на слова маримо действительно было несколько странной. И чересчур сильной. В конце концов они часто друг друга дразнили и подкалывали, но… сегодняшние слова он воспринял, как оскорбление. И почувствовал необходимость объясниться.

Как будто в ответ на его мысли, наблюдавший за ним зеленоволосый неожиданно широко улыбнулся и шагнул вперед, подходя вплотную к замершему от удивления парню. Санджи тут же почувствовал крепкую хватку на своих плечах, не позволяющую ему отодвинуться.

\- Но мне интересно, почему ты решил объясниться с мной, - медленно протянул Зоро, не сводя с него золотистых глаз, - почему тебе важно, что я думаю о тебе? Кем считаю?

Голубые глаза парня распахнулись от удивления. Он мог бы сказать маримо, что тот ошибается, что ему важно его мнение, ведь они друзья, он ему доверяет. Но почему-то признаться в этом было едва ли не тяжелее, чем в тот памятный день, когда он выпалил ту нелепую фразу, из-за которой они сейчас и оказались в такой ситуации.

\- Не знаешь? Или не можешь ответить? – наклонившись к самому уху почти проурчал оборотень.

\- З-знаю! – возмутился Санджи, попытавшись отстраниться, - ты… ты мой друг.

Голос его сорвался, и парень тяжело вздохнул, тут же закусив губу: от Зоро пахло потом и сталью… и этот запах живо напоминал ему аромат его крови. Горячей, живой и дурманящей. Сглотнув, блондин неожиданно сильно оттолкнул удерживающего его мечника, едва не опрокинувшись назад и не свалившись с обрыва. Но сильные руки не дали ему упасть, удержав на краю и отодвинув на безопасное расстояние. После чего зеленоволосый неожиданно отпустил его и отошел на несколько шагов, а подняв взгляд, Санджи увидел его растерянное и явно огорченное лицо. Впрочем, почти сразу же в золотистых глазах мелькнула злость, и Зоро недовольно прорычал:

\- Я предупреждал тебя держаться подальше от меня, если не…

\- Я помню! – вспылил блондин, - помню! Но… я полукровка, мне не нужна кровь, чтобы жить, как чистокровным вампирам. И я никогда не испытывал особо сильной жажды, если только меня не провоцировали, как тогда в этом подвале.

\- Но? – подтолкнул его мечник.

Недовольно глянув на собеседника, Санджи закусил губу, не веря, что готов в этом признаться, но… и молчать он не может. Это было бы просто отвратительно по отношению к Зоро и его остальным друзьям.

\- Я хочу твоей крови, - выдавил он, - даже когда ты не ранен, твой запах… я могу себя контролировать и, естественно, не наброшусь на тебя, но… мне это мешает. Так не должно быть. Луффи… и вы все мне доверяете, а я…

\- Ты же сказал, что можешь себя контролировать. И я не замечал, чтобы ты вел себя как-то странно в последнее время. В смысле еще более странно, чем обычно, - возразил зеленоволосый. – Луффи уже говорил, что если тебе нужна кровь, то…

\- В том-то и дело, что не нужна! Маримо, ты болван! Я же уже рассказывал, что мне не нужна кровь, чтобы жить. Она необходима только, если я истощен или серьезно ранен, но и в этом случае можно обойтись обычным лечением. Но у тебя мох вместо мозгов, и конечно ты не в состоянии это понять.

Санджи поднял сверкающий недовольством взгляд, однако тут же насторожился и едва подавил желание отступить на шаг, потому что Зоро улыбался. Насмешливо и как-то по-особенному опасно.

\- Тогда, тебе просто нравится моя кровь, - заявил мечник и, пока повар пытался придумать ответ, шагнул ближе и притянул его к себе.

Опомнился блондин только тогда, когда почувствовал чужие горячие губы на своих, а сильные руки обхватили его железным обручем. Открыв рот, чтобы возмутиться наглости зеленого придурка, он почувствовал металлический привкус во рту и неожиданно замер, с ужасом ощущая, как все его тело тянется навстречу чужим губам и языку, расслабляясь в крепких объятьях. Его язык жадно ловил горячие горьковатые капли крови, вылизывая крохотные ранки на губах. Впрочем, долго ему хозяйничать не позволили, и Зоро нагло ворвался в его рот, исследуя и пробуя, не позволяя отстраниться или даже просто пошевелиться. Но Санджи и не пытался, краем сознания отмечая, как оцепенело его собственное тело. В голове плавал туман, а все мысли были вытеснены ощущениями: чужого горячего тела, твердых губ, обжигающего языка и терпкого запаха крови, который почти можно было попробовать на вкус.

Когда поцелуй прервался, блондин все еще не придя в себя уставился на мечника, успев заметить, как тот довольно облизнулся и ухмыльнулся, впрочем, почти сразу цепляя свою привычную маску равнодушия, лишь в глазах сверкали удовлетворение и голод одновременно. В любое другое время это, несомненно, выбесило бы его и послужило причиной драки, но Санджи не сразу осознал случившееся, а стоило ему это сделать, мелькнувшую было злость мгновенно заметил страх. Странный, иррациональный страх, никак не связанный с тем, что он только что целовался с парнем.

Возможно, что-то такое мелькнуло в его взгляде, так как Зоро снова шагнул к нему, попытавшись что-то сказать, но блондин оказался быстрее. Мгновенно развернувшись, он шагнул в сторону обрыва, чувствуя, как нога проваливается в пустоту, и уже в полете раскрыл крылья. Свистящий в ушах ветер заглушил крик мечника.


	7. Особенная кровь

Санджи нахмурившись заканчивал приготовления к ужину. Совсем скоро прелестные девушки вернутся в общежитие и придут на кухню, ведомые ароматом еды – повар не сомневался, что и сегодняшний ужин удался на славу, ведь готовить для его великолепных леди стало для него настоящим удовольствием. Впрочем, готовить для Луффи и остальных ему нравилось не меньше, но это вовсе не означает, что он скажет что-то подобное вслух.

Тяжело вздохнув, блондин еще раз осмотрел накрытый стол и поправил сдвинувшуюся вилку, после чего наконец-то широко улыбнулся, усилием воли заставляя себя выглядеть веселым и довольным: в коридоре послышался стук каблучков, а несущегося к старому корпусу Луффи наверняка слышала вся Академия. Слышала и выдохнула от облегчения, радуясь, что неугомонный брюнет на этот раз мчится домой, а не куда-то в поисках приключений, которые почему-то всегда как по волшебству возникали везде, где появлялся будущий пират.

Когда шумная толпа собралась в теплой, уютной кухне, повар снова улыбнулся, на этот раз вполне искренне, наслаждаясь видом жадно поглощающих еду друзей. Это вовсе не значит, что он игнорировал плохие манеры Усоппа или позволял Луффи таскать еду у других, но это были привычные и даже приятные хлопоты, так что парень позволил себе расслабиться настолько, насколько это было возможно рядом с зеленоволосым.

С того памятного дня, когда Санджи в буквальном смысле в панике улетел от Зоро, он избегал мечника, даже выставляя себя полным дураком перед его драгоценными леди. Поначалу оборотень насмешливо улыбался, пытаясь поймать его, потом стал злиться, а после начал игнорировать в ответ. Только в отличие от самого блондина у него это получалось намного лучше и естественнее, и лишь очень внимательный взгляд Санджи, и возможно, его чутье, позволяло ему ощутить глубоко затаенную обиду. Парень никогда не считал себя мягкосердечным, да и едва ли это определение можно было применить к вампирам, живущим за счет крови других, пусть сам он и был полукровкой, но тем не менее осознание того, что именно он обидел Зоро, вызывало чувство вины и недовольства собой. А еще злость. Потому что в нем было и другое, гораздо более сильное чувство, не позволявшее ему ни извиниться перед маримо, ни попытаться помириться, ни перестать бегать от него. И причиной его тоже был зеленоволосоый идиот, но лучше бы ему об этом вовсе не знать.

\- Зоро, я хочу мяса! – послышался громкий возглас Луффи, за которым последовал звук удара и звонкое «Ой!».

Развернувшись, Санджи успел заметить, как потирающий шишку на голове брюнет отодвигается от мечника, шаря взглядом в поисках следующей жертвы.

\- Ха-ха-ха, Санджи, ты плохо справляешься с обязанностью повара – ты же обычно первым замечаешь, когда Луффи пытается украсть у кого-то еду, - развеселился Усопп.

Голубые глаза вспыхнули, и парень угрожающе двинулся к длинноносому, тут же пригнувшемуся и втянувшему голову в плечи. Однако блондин бить его не стал, вместо этого подцепив кусочек мяса на косточке с его тарелки и швырнув Луффи, который на лету поймал угощение.

\- Маримо не нуждается в моей защите, - заметил он и несколько зловеще добавил, - в отличие от остальных.

\- Эй, так не честно! – возмутился Усопп, обиженно насупившись.

За столом раздались смешки, один лишь Зоро продолжал молча есть, не обращая особого внимания на хаос вокруг него.

\- Но я, пожалуй, соглашусь с Усоппом, - неожиданно произнесла Робин, бросив взгляд на блондина, - раньше ты, Санджи, присматривал и за его порцией тоже.

\- А еще, вы ребята, давно не дрались, - задумчиво заметила Нами, переводя взгляд с повара на мечника, - да и вообще не ругались. Последние две недели один Луффи шумит в корпусе. Что-то случилось?

Блондин замер, боясь посмотреть в сторону Зоро, и едва заставил себя рассмеяться.

\- Ну что вы, Нами, Робин! Ничего не случилось, - продолжая улыбаться, пропел он, - да и что вообще могло произойти? Просто наступила зима, а зимой растения спят, вот и активность маримо уменьшилась. И я не стану мешать ему набираться сил перед новым сезоном.

Улыбка, как приклеенная сидела у него на губах, а по лопаткам ползли противные холодные капли пота. Только бы идиот-мечник не решил вмешаться! Но… не станет же он рассказывать всем о том, что между ними произошло. Нет, не станет. Почему-то Санджи был в этом уверен. И едва ли его подначки заденут Зоро.

\- Неа, - неожиданно вмешался Луффи, - Зоро не впадает в спячку зимой. В смысле он почти всегда спит, но и зимой тоже дерется. В прошлом году деда приезжал, когда совсем холодно было, и Зоро подрался с его дозорными.

Блондин бросил в сторону черноволосого парнишки недовольный взгляд – порой тот проявляет сообразительность не в самые подходящие моменты, но возразить ничего не успел, как снова послышался голос Нами:

\- Санджи, если ты переживаешь из-за того, что дед Луффи обо всем узнал, то ты зря волнуешься. Он не станет ничего делать. Да и в любом случае Зоро тут совсем не при чем, это у Луффи слишком длинный язык.

\- Нет, прелестная Нами, все совсем не так, - поспешил возразить парень, - я… это не такая уж и тайна. Директор Академии знает о том, кто я. Да и почти все учащиеся здесь вампиры тоже.

\- Тогда в чем же дело, Санджи? – поинтересовалась Робин, не сводя с него ставшего неожиданно пристальным взгляда, - ты действительно в последнее время ведешь себя странно. И я уверена, что ты избегаешь Зоро. Если вы действительно поругались, то нам не следует вмешиваться, но я надеюсь, вы все же уладите ваши разногласия.

\- Мы не ругались, - внезапно вмешался зеленоволосый, - просто нам с завитушкой больше не интересно драться.

С этими словами он встал и покинул кухню, оставив пустую тарелку на столе. Санджи едва заметно выдохнул, как только мечник прошел мимо него, зацепив плечом.

\- Вот видишь, Робин, - проговорил он, улыбаясь, - этот идиот совсем не изменился, по-прежнему грубит и понятия не имеет о хороших манерах. Ты зря волнуешься. Но я приношу свои глубочайшие извинения за то, что заставил волноваться тебя. И тебя, прелестная Нами. Я сделаю все, чтобы больше не доставлять вам таких хлопот.

Продолжая улыбаться и сыпать обещаниями больше не расстраивать своих милых леди, Санджи легко стукнул Луффи, тянувшегося к тарелке Чоппера. Он чувствовал скептические взгляды обеих девушек и мучился от мысли, что приходится их обманывать, но и рассказать им причину своих волнений он не мог никак. Не осмелился бы. Хотя бы потому, что и сам не мог ее назвать.

***

Потирая заледеневшие руки, Санджи пялился в глубокое темно-синее ночное небо, усыпанное ярко мерцающими звездами. Морозный ветер как всегда дул со стороны моря, беспрепятственно проникая в темную комнату, играя светлыми занавесями и раздувая белую рубашку сидящего на подоконнике перед раскрыты окном блондина. Холод донимал его так, что стучали зубы, но парень не спешил вернуться в кровать под теплое одеяло. Он, конечно, не мог заболеть или замерзнуть насмерть, - тело рано или поздно возьмет свое, и он вернется в тепло, но… прямо сейчас он еще вполне способен выдерживать холод, который, как оказалось, лучше всего отвлекал его от мыслей и снов. Воспоминания о последнем из них заставили краску мгновенно прилить к щекам, а по телу разнесся жар, способный противостоять даже ледяному зимнему ветру.

Санджи никогда не сомневался в том, что обладает богатой фантазией, но до сих пор эта самая фантазия проявлялась во время готовки и конечно же при виде прелестных девушек. И когда она впервые проявила себя по отношению к одному конкретному парню, блондин отказался верить в такое предательство. Но фантазия не унималась… провоцируя сны и порождая желания, которых он от себя никак не мог ожидать. Да и кто бы мог подумать, что его тело и мозг в мельчайших деталях запомнят все ощущения, что он испытывал в том проклятом всеми демонами подвале, когда пил кровь зеленоволосого идиота! Его запах, невероятную силу горячего тела, грубые руки, на удивление гладкую кожу там, где она не покрыта шрамами, и жар в паху. Он едва ли был способен осознать и прочувствовать все это в тот момент, но… спустя какое-то время все эти ощущения навалились на него, снова и снова всплывая в невероятных снах. Поначалу он пытался бороться с теми желаниями, что порождали в нем эти сны, а потом сдался… окунаясь в жаркие фантазии. И, пожалуй, он вполне смог бы с этим жить, если бы после его не одолевали мысли, от которых приходилось сбегать к распахнутому настежь окну под потоки ледяного ветра. Хорошо, что сейчас была зима, и холод быстро остужал голову.

Эти всегда казавшиеся ему невозможными желания по отношению к другому парню пугали и удивляли Санджи, но еще больше его пугала неослабевающая жажда… которая с каждым днем становилась все сильнее.

Он с детства знал, что он полукровка, и пусть ему это совершенно не нравилось, но основные знания о вампирах и таких как он ему в голову вбили. Кое-что еще он позже выяснил сам или услышал от старика, но по-настоящему ни вампиры, ни полукровки его никогда не интересовали, а потому даже сидя в обширной библиотеке родного замка, он никогда не читал книги о вампирах. И сейчас, пытаясь понять причину своей ненормальной жажды крови, он жалел, что когда-то невнимательно отнесся к этим самым книгам. Особенно потому, что смутно помнил рассказ о подобной жажде в одном из древних свитков, в основном посвященном оборотням. На самом деле в этом свитке его заинтересовала легенда, согласно которой у каждого вампира был свой, идеально подходящий ему человек, чья кровь обладала невероятными свойствами для вампира, вплоть до воскрешения из мертвых самого кровопийцы. Конечно же в этой легенде рассказывалось о любви между прекрасной леди и вампиром, которая расцвела несмотря на ненависть и страх жертвы. Вампир не убил свою прелестную жертву, вместо этого сделав своей женой, и умер вместе с ней, так как не мог пить другую кровь, да и не хотел. В свитке говорилось, что кровь этой прелестной леди наделяла вампира невероятной силой, исцеляла любые раны, в том числе смертельные, и порождала сильнейшую страсть между влюбленными…

Впечатленный этой легендой маленький Санджи тогда спрашивал старших, правда ли это, но в ответ получил лишь жестокие насмешки и суровую отповедь: впредь не верить всяким сказкам. Обиженный мальчишка свиток забросил и не дочитал, о чем сейчас, повзрослев, пожалел. Не то, чтобы блондин внезапно поверил в легенду, тем более, что в ней говорилось о чистокровном вампире, но он отчетливо помнил, что там было написано довольно много интересного об оборотнях.

Однако, есть ли там что-то полезное или нет, остается лишь гадать, потому что парень никогда по своей воле не вернется в замок, тем более с целью полистать старинные книги. Он вообще боялся даже представить реакцию своего семейства, узнай они о его слабости, а в том, что эта странная жажда является слабостью, Санджи нисколько не сомневался. А потому ни при каких обстоятельствах не собирался делиться этой тайной с кем-либо кроме самого Зоро… хотя, не похоже, что маримо серьезно воспринял его слова.

Чихнув, парень поежился и снова потер руки, почти не ощущая заледеневших пальцев. Пора было возвращаться в постель: в отличие от чистокровных кровососов ему был необходим полноценный сон. Хотя в крайнем случае его можно было заменить на кровь. Едва лишь подумав об этом, блондин ощутил, как зачесалось небо, и удлинившиеся клыки царапнули обветренные губы. Непроизвольно сглотнув, Санджи зло ощерился и решительно мотнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные воспоминания. Но это не помогло, и он вновь почувствовал горьковатый запах крови Зоро… горячей и сильной.

Неожиданная мысль пришла ему в голову и заставила слететь с подоконника и броситься к выходу из комнаты. Он едва ли мог внятно думать в этот момент, стремясь проверить догадку… пусть даже такую дикую.

Комнату Зоро он мог найти в любое время суток и в полной темноте, хотя до этого бывал там лишь несколько раз, лично притаскивая ленивого идиота к столу. Дверь оказалась не заперта (да и от кого стал бы запираться мечник?) и бесшумно распахнулась, впуская блондина внутрь. Зеленоволосый спал с распахнутым окном, растянувшись на кровати. Одежда неаккуратной горкой лежала возле кровати, рядом валялись теплые ботинки. Несмотря на то, что Санджи двигался отнюдь не бесшумно, гостя маримо так и не услышал, продолжая мирно похрапывать.

Полностью захваченный необычной идеей, блондин не обращал внимания на окружение, но все же в смущении замер у самой кровати спящего. То, что он собирался сделать… еще совсем недавно он бы пришел в ужас от одной только мысли, что такое возможно, а сейчас… посреди ночи пришел в чужую спальню. По собственной воле.

Зоро неожиданно громко всхрапнул, заставив сердце стоявшего над ним парня на мгновение замереть, однако так и не проснулся, очевидно не ощущая никакой угрозы со стороны позднего гостя.

Вытерев вспотевшие ладони о штаны, Санджи переступил с ноги на ногу – ледяной пол неприятно холодил босые ноги – после чего глубоко вздохнул и решительно наклонился к спящему.

Губы у Зоро были шершавые и обветренные, но удивительно горячие несмотря на царящий в спальне холод. Как и все его тело, едва прикрытое одеялом. Скользнув языком в чужой рот, блондин осторожно опустился на кровать, руками опираясь по обеим сторонам зеленой макушки. Мечник по-прежнему спал, совершенно не реагируя на происходящее, так что парень осмелел и принялся покрывать легкими поцелуями-укусами шею, ключицы и плечи своей невольной «жертвы». Он отчетливо слышал гул бьющейся в жилах крови, ощущал губами ее силу, чуял сводящий с ума горьковатый хищный запах, пусть и не такой яркий, скрытый покровами кожи. Стоило ему почувствовать, как ускорился пульс спящего, и он расплылся в широченной улыбке и лизнул зачастившую жилку на шее. Однако улыбка почти мгновенно слетела с его губ, когда чужие сильные руки обхватили его стальными тисками, а сам он в мгновение ока оказался прижат к постели тяжелым горячим телом. В первую секунду он испугался, но почти сразу успокоился, почувствовав чужие жадные губы на своих – Зоро не собирался его останавливать или отталкивать.

Желание мгновенно вспыхнуло в его теле, заставляя отвечать на яростные поцелуи, прижиматься сильнее, лихорадочно пытаться избавиться от лишней сейчас одежды. Однако вездесущие руки зеленоволосого мешали ему, посылая волны жара по всему телу.

\- С-сними… Зоро… сними…, - прошептал он, едва чужие губы переместились на его шею.

И в тот же миг все закончилось. Зоро над ним замер, тяжело дыша и не двигаясь. Если бы сам блондин не был свидетелем этому, он бы никогда не поверил в то, что живое тело способно буквально окаменеть в какую-то долю секунды. Впрочем, об этом он тогда не думал, лишь испуганно сжался и попытался вглядеться в лицо над собой.

Мечник тяжело, со свистом вздохнул, после чего отодвинулся и слез с кровати, отойдя к окну. Еще какое-то время Санджи слышал его хриплое дыхание, но позже и оно затихло. И вместо него раздался тщательно контролируемый голос:

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Недоуменно нахмурившись, парень ответил:

\- Мне кажется, это вполне очевидно.

\- Нет, - отрезал Зоро, - ты же бабник, который не пропускает ни одной юбки. С какой стати тебе набрасываться на парня? Которому ты уже несколько раз отказал? Я уже говорил, если тебе нужна кровь, то пей. Хоть мне это и не нравится. Луффи тоже согласен и будет рад, если ты обратишься к нему с этим.

Краска бросилась в лицо блондину – идя сюда он не мог и представить такой реакции зеленоволосого. Хотя… он вообще не понимал, что делает, если уж быть честным.

\- Но если ты думаешь, что можешь играть со мной, ты глубоко ошибаешься, - продолжил мечник, чеканя каждое слово, - и если сейчас же не уберешься отсюда, я основательно подправлю тебе смазливую физиономию.

После последних слов Санджи вскочил с кровати, как ошпаренный, и, не раздумывая, бросился на стоявшего у окна парня. Чуть ли не впервые он использовал руки, целясь кулаком в лицо надменного ублюдка. Удар, конечно же не получился – Зоро был слишком хорош, чтобы пропустить такой неумелый замах, но зато ноги блондина не подвели, и босая ступня нашла свою цель.

Вспыхнувшая неожиданно драка была совершенно не похожа на то, что происходило между ними раньше. Поглощенные бешенством, они не пытались сдерживаться или обдумывать удары, стремясь лишь причинить боль противнику.

Краем сознания Санджи понимал, что мечник был прав, разозлившись и обидевшись, и он бы на его месте поступил также. Но остановиться не мог: неутоленное желание, снова быстро превратившееся в жажду крови, и острая обида из-за отказа жгли его каленым железом.

Неизвестно, чем бы закончилась эта драка, если бы в комнату неожиданно не ворвался заспанный Луффи. Карие глаза парнишки решительно сверкали, а руки, мгновенно растащившие противников, оказались на удивление сильными. Но вовсе не это остановило разошедшихся парней, а совершенно не привычный ледяной голос, заставивший волоски на теле встать дыбом от какого-то темного страха:

\- Прекратите. Я не знаю, из-за чего вы сцепились, но не позволю этого. Я запрещаю вам драться, пока вы не остынете и не поговорите.

***

С той самой ночи ни Санджи, ни Зоро больше не пытались скрыть испортившиеся отношения. Точнее блондин перестал притворяться даже перед своими прелестными леди и лишь вежливо пресекал все попытки расспросов со стороны Нами или Робин. Усоппа он на следующее же утро грубо прервал ударом пятки, и длинноносый парнишка оказался достаточно понятливым, чтобы больше не пытаться ничего выяснить. Зоро чужое любопытство просто игнорировал, также, как и самого повара.

Впрочем, временами парень по-прежнему чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд мечника, только… этот взгляд вызывал настоящее бешенство и глухую обиду, потому что придурок вновь стал смотреть на него, как и в первые пару недель. Тогда он не знал, какую угрозу Санджи мог представлять для его друзей, а теперь знает. И без колебаний защитит их, что бы ему не пришлось сделать. Это злило и заставляло чувствовать себя чужим. А блондин неожиданно понял, что совсем не хочет терять расположение этих немного ненормальных, но удивительных людей, оказавшихся его соседями.

Справедливости ради, стоит отменить, что никто из них не стал относиться к нему хуже, и на самом деле они лишь переживали за него и за мечника, как обычно переживают за близких друзей. Но от этого становилось только хуже, потому что Санджи чувствовал себя виноватым: это ведь его жажда толкнула его на глупый поступок, на который так обиделся Зоро. И все снова возвращалось к тому, кем он является. Может ему действительно стоило переехать в корпус к вампирам? Там он хотя бы никому не причинил бы вреда…

Из мрачных размышлений блондина вырвал громкий цокот каблучков Нами, и что-то в нем заставило его нахмуриться и насторожиться.

Дверь в кухню распахнулась, и девушка-кошка влетела внутрь, однако тут же замерла, заметив его. Карие глаза тревожно расширились. Санджи взволновано поднялся из-за стола за которым перебирал рис (торговец попался ушлый и подсунул ему рис с мусором) и шагнул навстречу, лихорадочно окидывая взглядом девушку.

\- Нами, что случилось?

Она неловко прижала руки к груди, не отвечая, и только тогда повар наконец обратил внимание на капающую с обнаженного локтя кровь. Голубые глаза удивленно распахнулись, и парень глубоко вздохнул, наконец, ощутив яркий и очень сладкий аромат. В этот же момент за спиной Нами непонятно откуда возник Зоро и впился в него настороженным взглядом.

Санджи стоял, не смея пошевелиться, а в голове было на удивление пусто. Он смутно помнил, что больше никого в корпусе не было: Чоппер, Усопп и Луффи умчались куда-то, радуясь свежевыпавшему снегу, а Робин как обычно засиделась в библиотеке. Нами изучала карты в своей комнате, а о том, чем занимался Зоро, блондину ничего не было известно.

\- Какого ты сюда пришла? – недовольно прорычал мечник, обхватывая плечо девушки и пытаясь развернуть ее.

\- Стой! – очнулся Санджи, - рану нужно обработать! В отличие от тебя, варвара, она хрупкая девушка и не может обойтись без помощи.

Парень поспешил к замершей рыжей и осторожно ухватил ее за здоровую правую руку, которой она прижимала к себе раненую левую.

\- Как же это случилось, Нами? – в голосе блондина звучало сострадание, а пальцы очень осторожно касались нежной кожи.

\- Нож для бумаги соскользнул, - пояснила она.

\- Эй, идиотская завитушка, тебе не…

\- Не стой столбом, маримо, - перебил его Санджи, - лучше достань во втором слева ящике бинты и прозрачную бутылочку. Чоппер намешал там что-то для промывания ран.

С этими словами парень усадил девушку на стул за стол и уложил пострадавшую руку, собираясь получше рассмотреть рану. Она была глубокой и явно очень болезненной: острое лезвие рассекло нежную кожу от основания большого пальца до запястья по тыльной стороне руки. Кровь обильно текла из разошедшейся плоти, пачкая светлую кожу и стол под ней. Порез был ровный и, если аккуратно зашить рану, то и шрам будет почти незаметным, но Санджи зашивать раны не умел. Искоса глянув на рывшегося в ящике и постоянно оглядывавшегося мечника, блондин нахмурившись мотнул головой: этому варвару явно нельзя доверить такое деликатное дело, пусть он без сомнения умеет это делать.

\- Рану нужно будет зашить, когда вернется Чоппер, - по губам парня скользнула легкая улыбка, когда Нами облегченно выдохнула, услышав эти слова, - а пока мы промоем и туго перетянем ее.

Кивнув, девушка заметно расслабилась, и страх окончательно ушел из ее глаз, осталось лишь любопытство.

\- Мох, сколько ты еще будешь копаться?

На столе рядом с блондином с громким стуком появилась бутылочка с чем-то прозрачным и бинты буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от кучки мусора, который он успел выбрать из риса.

\- Придурок! Ты бы хоть смотрел, куда ставишь! – недовольно рявкнул Санджи, бросив свирепый взгляд на застывшего рядом зеленоволосого.

Тот не обратил на его слова никакого внимания, лишь скрестил на широкой груди руки и не спускал с него внимательного взгляда золотистых глаз.

Недовольно фыркнув, блондин принялся промывать рану, осторожно стирая кровь и прижимая мгновенно покрасневший бинт к порезу. К счастью, что бы там Чоппер не намешал, оно не жглось и не доставляло девушке еще больших мучений, так что Санджи довольно быстро справился с этим заданием, использовав почти всю бутылочку, после чего принялся туго перебинтовывать пострадавшую ручку.

\- Спасибо, Санджи, - с улыбкой произнесла Нами, когда он завязал аккуратный узелок, - ты мне очень помог.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - расплылся в по-настоящему довольной улыбке парень, глаза его сверкали, - я не могу бросить в беде свою прелестную леди.

Девушка-кошка улыбнулась в ответ, после чего сообщила, что ей нужно проверить насколько сильно пострадала ее карта, так что она будет ждать Чоппера у себя. Вслед за ней ушел и Зоро, бросив на сидящего за столом блондина странный взгляд. А Санджи убрал грязные бинты, протер стол и спрятал в ящик почти пустую бутылочку, после чего рухнул на пол, прижавшись спиной к стене и зарывшись носом в ладони.

***

И что это значит? Сладкий аромат крови Нами все еще оставался на его ладонях. Приятный и легкий он обволакивал мягким облаком и почему-то напоминал тонкий запах изысканных духов. Его хотелось вдыхать, наслаждаясь и смакуя, но… совсем не хотелось попробовать на вкус.

Глубоко вздохнув, парень облизнул пересохшие губы и крепко зажмурился, пытаясь осознать то, что сейчас случилось. Если задуматься, он на самом деле всегда воспринимал запах крови девушек именно как духи, наслаждаясь их ароматом, различая тонкие нотки, особенные для каждой прелестницы. У него и в мыслях не было набрасываться на них, но все же их кровь казалась ему вкусной, и он не отказался бы при случае ее попробовать. Как какой-то редкий и очень дорогой деликатес, которым можно наслаждаться лишь изредка, чтобы не отбить вкус. Запах крови мужчин, а с ним он сталкивался гораздо чаще, работая поваром у старика, не вызывал у него никаких особенных эмоций, как не очень чистая вода: если это будет необходимо для его выживания, он ее выпьет, а до тех пор это всего лишь грязная вода.

Но сейчас… сейчас обрабатывая рану Нами, он ни разу не подумал о том, что хотел бы поднести эту белоснежную ручку к губам, чтобы слизнуть драгоценную, ароматную кровь, впустую капающую на стол и пачкающую чистые бинты. Возможно, дело было в панике, охватившей его в первый миг, когда он осознал, что девушка поранила руку. Ведь он по-настоящему испугался, что набросится на нее также, как когда-то набросился на Зоро в этой же комнате. Да и сам мечник, грозной стеной выросший за девушкой, вполне способен был отбить желание попробовать чудесный деликатес. Что бы ни было причиной, но у Санджи так и не возникло этого желания…

И сейчас сидя у стены и вдыхая сладкий аромат, так и не выветрившийся с рук, он по-прежнему его не чувствовал. Лишь эстетическое удовольствие. И это даже близко не было похоже на то, что он испытывал впервые почуяв кровь идиотского мечника. Что особенного было в нем? То, что он оборотень? К тому же необычный. Но Санджи никогда особенно не нравился запах оборотней… даже милых девушек. Зоро, конечно, не был недоволком, но и на прелестную леди тоже никак не походил. И все же именно его кровь заставляла блондина терять голову… настолько, что он без особых усилий проигнорировал нежнейший аромат крови прекраснейшей девушки-кошки. Это, пожалуй, было хорошо, ведь теперь ему не придется волноваться, что он причинит вред хрупкому и беззащитному созданию, каковыми являлись все девушки. Плохо же было то, что он не просто хотел крови зеленоволосого, когда будучи полукровкой вообще не должен был желать ее без особых на то причин, он хотел самого Зоро.

Ему пришлось призвать всю свою смелость, чтобы признаться в этом постыднейшем желании хотя бы самому себе, но это лишь добавило проблем. И сделало их с мечником ссору той ночью еще более болезненной для блондина. Потому что ни сны, ни фантазии никуда не делись, но стали более осмысленными и смелыми. И с каждым днем сводили с ума все больше, заставляя злость, смешанную с обидой, кипеть и бурлить, грозя в один момент выплеснуться очередной глупостью. Успокаивало его лишь то, что Зоро был вполне способен справиться со всем, что он мог бы натворить. Возможно, именно это и привлекло его в парне. Рядом с ним Санджи не боялся своей силы. Оставалось лишь научиться справляться со своими желаниями.

Неужели в старинной легенде, так восхитившей его романтичную натуру в детстве, была толика правды? Если это так, то судьба жестоко посмеялась над ним.

Насмешливая улыбка блуждала по его губам, когда перед ним неожиданно возникла мощная фигура Зоро. Очнувшись от размышлений, парень вскинул удивленный взгляд, встречаясь с настороженными золотистыми глазами.

\- Чего тебе, маримо? – чуть усмехнувшись, поинтересовался он.

\- Ты… тебе нужна кровь? – в голосе мечника звучала неуверенность и недовольство.

Блондин взглянул на него внимательнее и наконец рассмотрел нахмуренные брови и скованное напряжением тело замершего перед ним зеленоволосого.

\- Нет, и не стоит так переживать, я никогда не причиню вред Нами, - сказав это, он легко поднялся, заставив Зоро чуть отступить, - я не хочу ее крови.

\- Я и не предлагал ее тебе! – возмущенно рявкнули в ответ, - я говорил о своей!

Санджи обошел по-прежнему не двигавшегося парня, обратив внимание на сжатые в кулаки руки, и направился к столу, чтобы ссыпать чистый рис в приготовленную миску. Он двигался неторопливо и спокойно и по какой-то причине не мог стереть с лица довольную улыбку, то и дело кривящую губы. Он слышал слишком размеренное и спокойное дыхание зеленоволосого, чувствовал его внимательный взгляд, и отчетливо представлял несколько растерянное выражение лица. Высыпав смешанный с мусором рис обратно в мешок и убрав миску с белоснежными зернами, блондин направился к двери, замерев на самом пороге.

\- Твоей крови будет мало, Зоро, - наконец проговорил он, обернувшись и окинув взглядом замершую фигуру, - только крови мне недостаточно.

С этими словами он покинул комнату и поспешил к себе: сегодня он еще собирался побывать на ярмарке фермеров из окрестностей города.


	8. Как гласит легенда

\- Ты говорил правду тогда на кухне?

Неожиданно раздавшийся глухой голос мечника заставил Санджи замереть на месте, несмотря на то, что он ощутил присутствие парня еще на подходе к собственной комнате. Остальные жильцы старого корпуса уже давно разбрелись по своим комнатам, оставив повара одного разбираться с царившим на кухне после ужина беспорядком. Блондин не жаловался, лишь изредка заставляя кого-то вымыть посуду, остальное он всегда предпочитал делать сам, чтобы точно знать, что все в порядке.

Зоро редко помогал ему в последнее время, а потому кухню покидал едва ли не первым. Интересно, сколько он уже торчит на подоконнике в комнате Санджи, ожидая его?

Блондин тихо прикрыл дверь за собой и едва слышно вздохнул, не желая показывать неожиданному собеседнику волнение. Он не ожидал, что мечник заявится к нему в комнату, но почему-то не сомневался, что тот как-то отреагирует на его слова, сказанные днем. И готовился к любым последствиям.

\- Маримо, и давно ты тут торчишь? – насмешливо поинтересовался он, оттягивая решающий момент.

\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - не обратил внимания на довольно слабую издевку Зоро.

Санджи прекрасно видел в темноте, а потому от него не укрылось застывшее в напряженной гримасе лицо собеседника. Зеленоволосый придурок прекрасно умел скрывать свои эмоции, но все же удавалось ему это далеко не всегда, и сейчас парень отчетливо видел его волнение. И надеялся лишь на то, что сам мохоголовый не обладает таким острым ночным зрением, и его смущения и откровенного страха не заметит. Но вероятнее всего почует… проклятый мечник.

Медленно стянув пиджак и скинув обувь, Санджи направился к окну, остановившись напротив замершей темной фигуры. Зоро сидел, не шевелясь, терпеливо ожидая ответа на свой вопрос, и у парня мелькнула мысль, что упрямец, пожалуй, даже мог бы провести так всю ночь, взбреди ему в голову такая идея. Глубоко вздохнув, как перед первым прыжком с высоты, когда он учился управлять крыльями, блондин вскинул голову и решительно уставился в золотистые глаза.

\- Да, правду.

Мечник молчал так долго, что парень успел тысячу раз пожалеть о своих словах. От волнения ладони покрылись противной испариной, а в горле пересохло. Когда Санджи уже был готов стукнуть наглеца, зеленоволосый, наконец, перестал напоминать каменное изваяние, неведомо кем и зачем установленное на подоконнике полуразрушенного корпуса.

Мягким и одновременно хищным движением он соскользнул на пол. Один короткий шаг, и Санджи ощущает расходящееся от мощного тела тепло, чует дурманящий горьковатый запах и слышит биение чужой крови, отчего сами собой лезут клыки. От Зоро ощутимо веет зверем.

\- Я тебя предупреждал, - голос у него хриплый и даже какой-то рычащий, - и в твои игры больше не играю.

До того, как блондин успел возразить: он никогда не пытался играть с мечником, тот грубо притянул его к себе и поцеловал. И Санджи решил, что спор может подождать.

От прикосновений горячих шершавых губ по телу побежали волны приятных мурашек, а из горла непроизвольно вырвался стон. На мгновение парень смутился собственной реакции, однако почти сразу же эта мысль улетучилась из его головы, вытесненная желанием прижаться еще ближе, полнее ощутить чужую силу и жар. Когда во рту появился металлический вкус крови, Санджи буквально зарычал от удовольствия, принявшись лихорадочно вылизывать чужой рот. Опомнился он не сразу, но все же ему удалось взять себя в руки.

\- Извини, - хрипло прошептал он, отшатнувшись от зеленоволосого.

\- Мне нравится, - также хрипло ответил тот, усмехаясь.

В глазах Санджи мелькнуло удивление, когда он посмотрел на мечника.

\- Хотя я никогда не думал, что вампиров настолько заводит вкус крови, - добавил он, снова притягивая парня к себе и красноречиво потираясь бердами о его пах.

Блондин мгновенно залился краской стыда, ощутив собственное возбуждение: от легкого движения чужих бедер по телу прокатилась волна наслаждения. От полного унижения его спасло только осознание, что и Зоро также возбужден, о чем явно говорил и лихорадочный блеск в золотистых глазах, и бешенный пульс, и натянувшиеся спереди штаны.

\- А я не думал, что оборотни заводятся, когда их кусают, - вернул он подначку, усилием воли пытаясь согнать с лица предательскую краску.

Наглый мохоголовый ублюдок лишь вызывающе ухмыльнулся и, не спуская с него взгляда, стянул через голову собственную рубаху и принялся за завязки на штанах, продолжая сверлить блондина взглядом золотистых глаз. Санджи поединок взглядов проиграл и все же отвел глаза, принявшись стягивать собственную одежду – намерения мечника были более, чем прозрачны.

Со своей одеждой Зоро расправился первым и в то же мгновение толкнул возившегося парня на кровать, мешая ему раздеться до конца. Возмутиться блондин не успел – чужие горячие губы, еще хранившие пряный вкус крови, мгновенно отвлекли его, заставив забыть обо всем остальном. Куда делись его штаны, он так и не понял, почувствовав лишь громадное облегчение, когда плотная ткань перестала давить на чувствительные места. А после вообще забыл о них, стоило Зоро обхватить его плоть горячей ладонью.

Вцепившись в чужие плечи, Санджи принялся вылизывать шею и ключицы мечника, губами ощущая жар и гладкость кожи, под которой бешено билась кровь. Он хотел попробовать ее на вкус, понять такая ли она прочная, как кажется при взгляде на мощное телосложение мечника, проверить, насколько легко его клыки нарушат этот бархатистый покров. И одновременно с этим он хотел оттянуть этот момент, растянуть удовольствие от ожидания будущего наслаждения, поэтому его острые клыки лишь легко скользили по чужой коже, царапая, но не раня ее. Впрочем, довольно быстро он потерялся в ощущениях, которые ему дарили чужие руки, выгибаясь навстречу и откинув голову назад.

Когда чужая рука отпустила его член, Санджи разочарованно застонал и хотел было возмутиться, но не успел: шершавый язык прошелся по чувствительной, влажной коже, задержавшись на головке, и у него перехватило дыхание. Всхлипнув, он вцепился одной рукой в простынь, а другой в зеленые волосы, и выгнулся навстречу ласкающему его рту. По всему телу разлились дурманящие волны удовольствия, а в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли.

\- Зоро… ммм… не… Зо…

И в этот момент жар, обволакивающий его плоть исчез, а в сознание пробился хриплый, чуть насмешливый голос:

\- Если ты не заткнешься, то сюда сбежится, вся Академия.

\- Нет! – недовольно застонал Санджи, затуманенным взглядом уставившись на вскинувшего голову мечника.

Губы Зоро были красными и ярко блестели. Блондин настойчиво потянул его голову вниз, он едва ли осознавал, что тот говорил. Когда чужой рот снова накрыл его возбужденную плоть, он замычал от удовольствия, не обращая внимания на зажавшую его рот ладонь. Наслаждение накатывало вновь и вновь, с каждым мгновением становясь все сильнее, все ближе подталкивая его к краю, за которым, Санджи это знал, не будет ничего, кроме эйфории. Он пытался подаваться навстречу жаркому рту, но чужая рука крепко сжимала его бедра, отчего удовольствие казалось еще более острым. Когда его наконец накрыл оргазм, он не удержался и вцепился клыками в зажимавшую его рот ладонь, лихорадочно слизывая выступившие капли крови и выгибаясь над постелью.

Задыхаясь, он открыл затуманенные глаза, встречаясь взглядом с полными желания золотыми глазами Зоро. Тот не сводил с него обжигающего взгляда, облизывая припухшие алые губы и тяжело дыша. Опустив глаза Санджи, наткнулся на все еще возбужденный член мечника, влажно поблескивающий от выступившей смазки. Потянувшись, он осторожно обхватил ладонью горячую плоть, с удовольствием отмечая, как сжались губы зеленоволосого в попытке удержаться от стона.

Блондин еще не совсем пришел в себя после оргазма, по крайней мере именно так, он оправдал свои действия позже, а потому решительно опрокинул парня на спину и склонился над ним. Он никогда даже не мог представить, что прикоснется к чужому члену, тем более добровольно, но в то мгновение не сомневался ни секунды. Чужая горячая кожа казалось бархатной, а от дурманящего запаха возбуждения кружилась голова. Вскинув глаза, он с удовлетворением отменил, как исказилось от наслаждения вечно невозмутимое лицо Зоро, а чужая рука сильнее сжала его волосы. Но при этом упрямый мечник не издал ни звука, и в мыслях Санджи мелькнуло смутное воспоминание о том, как наглый мох зажимал ему ладонью рот. В голубых глазах появилась нехорошая искорка, и парень глубже вобрал в рот чужую плоть. Затем почти выпустил ее, обхватив губами головку, и медленно выпустил клыки, пронзая нежную кожу.

\- Аах… ммм!

Зоро под ним резко выгнулся и с громким шлепком зажал собственной ладонью рот. Мерзавец! Санджа нажал чуть сильнее, ощутив первые капли крови, и почувствовал, как дернулся во рту чужой член. Сильное тело под ним забилось в оргазме, а на язык выплеснулась вязкая сперма, заставив блондина отшатнуться, выпуская чужой член изо рта.

Нахмурившись, он вытер губы ладонью, после чего перевел взгляд на распластавшегося на постели Зоро. Мощная грудь вздымалась в попытках отдышаться, одна рука была согнута в локте, прикрывая глаза зеленоволосого, из приоткрытого рта вырывалось хриплое дыхание, а на животе расплылись белесые потеки. По губам блондина расплылась удовлетворенная улыбка, хотя где-то на краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что идиотский мечник еще обязательно ему это припомнит.

***

Поежившись от ледяного ветра, Санджи отвернулся от окна и взглянул на постель, где спал, похрапывая, зеленоволосый. Он и сам недавно проснулся: шея затекла от неудобного положения, а левую руку он вообще не чувствовал - неизвестно, каким образом она оказалась под Зоро, и онемела от немалого веса мощного тела. Будить спящего ему не хотелось, в основном потому, что блондин совершенно не был готов ни к разговору, который их наверняка ожидал, ни к тому, чтобы просто посмотреть в глаза мечнику. Невероятными усилиями он все же выполз из теплой постели и почти бесшумно оделся, после чего устроился на подоконнике, где еще совсем недавно его ждал Зоро. Холодный ветер из открытого окна быстро проветрил мозги и помог разобраться в вихре эмоций, обуревавших молодого повара.

Санджи нисколько не жалел о том, что произошло между ними, как не жалел и о том, что это полностью изменит их отношения. Ему было трудно признать это, но все же нахальный зеленоволосый идиот ему не просто нравился. Он ни в коем случае не испытывал к нему ничего похожего на то, что он испытывал по отношению к прелестным девушкам… но его чувства к Зоро были гораздо сильнее. Мечник бесил и раздражал его, но в тоже время вызывал восхищение и уважение. Ему нравилось проводить с ним время, независимо от того, что они делали: пикировались, дрались, молчали или лениво что-то обсуждали (удивительно, но взгляды на многие важные для парня вещи у них совпадали). Блондин также чувствовал потребность заботиться об упрямце, хотя ни в коем случае не собирался признаваться в этом. Да и не то, чтобы в этом была необходимость: многое друг о друге они понимали и без слов – в этом Санджи нисколько не сомневался.

И конечно желание. Легкая усмешка скользнула по губам парня. О да, он хотел Зоро. В этом не было ни тени сомнения. Мохоголовый идиот будил в нем страсть. И не то, чтобы он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, но еще никогда ему не доводилось настолько отдаваться этой страсти, не боясь потерять над собой контроль. А ведь они даже не дошли до конца… И Санджи готов был признать, что несколько побаивается этого, пусть и вовсе не потому, что никогда не был с мужчиной, и даже не предполагал, что с ним такое может случиться. Нет, боялся он именно силы своего желания.

Когда Зоро немного отдышался, он снова опрокинул блондина на спину и хриплым шепотом пообещал, что в следующий раз он возьмет его, и Санджи не только не сможет нормально сидеть, но и голос сорвет. И если бы от этих слов и довольно грубой хватки мечника у парня не пересохло бы в горле, он бы, пожалуй, тут же выпалил бы нечто, заставившее маримо исполнить обещание в тот же момент, не дожидаясь следующего раза. Но Санджи ничего не сумел выдавить из себя, а наглый зеленоволосый ублюдок почти мгновенно уснул, придавив его своей тушей.

Вздохнув, парень неловко поерзал – от одного воспоминания о хриплом шепоте и жаре мощного тела собственный член предательски напрягся в ожидании ласки. Демоны побери этого варвара, ему хватило всего лишь нескольких прикосновений, чтобы приручить тело Санджи, заставить желать большего, даже если когда-то в его голову и мысли об этом большем не приходило. И ведь Зоро не составит труда догадаться о его чувствах, тем более, что на самом деле блондин был очень плох там, где их нужно скрывать.

Прислонившись затылком к стене, парень пристально уставился на развалившегося на кровати мечника. В общем-то он и не собирался скрывать от Зоро это. В конце концов, для него тоже не было тайной, что зеленоволосый в него влюблен… и что его чувства абсолютно серьезны, иначе этот прямолинейный идиот не спал бы сейчас в его постели с такой довольной рожей, что хочется слезть с подоконника и стукнуть его.

И все же... по губам Санджи скользнула легкая улыбка. Все же было кое-что, чего мечнику знать не стоит. Да и вообще никому не стоит. Достаточно и того, что он об этом узнал. Точнее убедился.

\- Что ты там забыл, завитушка? Хочешь заморозить себя до смерти? – раздался неожиданно сонный голос, полный недовольства.

Блондин вздрогнул, но тут же взял себя в руки.

\- Холод мешает водоросли отдыхать?

\- Не могу спать, когда на окне сидит вампир, рука сама тянется к мечам, - хмыкнул Зоро, приподнявшись и облокотившись на локоть.

Санджи насмешливо вздернул бровь, стараясь скрыть дрожь – ночь сегодня действительно выдалась холодной, и за размышлениями он не заметил, насколько сильно замерз. Признаваться в этом он ни в коем случае не собирался, но сонный мечник выглядел очень теплым и уютным. Пожалуй, даже слишком теплым и уютным, так что не помешало бы его охладить. Ухмыльнувшись, парень соскользнул с подоконника и, почти мгновенно скинув с себя одежду, скользнул в постель, прижимаясь заледеневшим телом к зеленоволосому. Зоро вздрогнул от неожиданности, но не отстранился, одной рукой обнимая и притягивая его еще ближе к себе. Блондин довольно поерзал, стараясь прикоснуться к чужому горячему телу самыми холодными частями своего, и, когда маримо почти уснул, сверкнув глазами, произнес:

\- Ты все же извращенец, мох. Кто еще будет спокойно спать с вампиром под боком.

\- Заткнись и спи, улиткобровый, - невнятно пробурчал в ответ Зоро, громко зевнув прямо ему в ухо.

\- Зоро, не вздумай рассказать об этом Нами и Робин, - через какое-то время произнес Санджи, нахмурившись.

\- Как будто они сами не догадаются, - зеленоволосый отозвался не сразу, - да и с чего бы мне рассказывать, всем и так все ясно: ты же бегал за мной по всей Академии. Так что все знают, что ты мой.

По губам парня расползлась широкая улыбка, которую, к счастью, Зоро видеть не мог. И поскольку он ничего не ответил на это возмутительное замечание, мечник скоро уснул, так и не разжав обнимавшей блондина руки. Его, значит. Любопытно, понимает ли маримо, что этой фразой сам отдал себя Санджи. Едва ли, но это и не имеет особого значения. Главное, что это понимает Санджи.


	9. Эпилог

\- Маримо! Нам в другую сторону! – раздалось злобное шипение блондина, - и почему ты не остался на корабле?!

\- Заткнись, дурной кок! За каким хреном тебя вообще понесло сюда? – также злобно отозвался Зоро, но все же свернул с неправильной дороги, вновь ступая след в след за вредным спутником.

\- Мне надо кое-что забрать, - буркнул Санджи, а потом недовольно добавил, - посмеешь попасться хоть кому-то на глаза, и я тебя убью.

Зеленоволосый идиот ничего не ответил, лишь поправил три меча, пристегнутые к поясу, и с интересом оглянулся вокруг. Парень еще какое-то время сверлил его злобным взглядом, потом обреченно вздохнул и поплёлся дальше.

Коридоры замка были пустынными и темными, как и положено быть правильным коридорам такого огромного строения глубокой ночью. Охрана замка бодрствовала снаружи, на стенах, и у входов, а в самих коридорах не было никого: нечего им шататься здесь и видеть то, что не предназначено для их глаз. Например, Санджи приметил симпатичную молодую служаночку, заходящую в одну из спален… не то, чтобы в этом было что-то странное, но когда в замке бывали гости, поздние визиты наносили не только слуги. Поэтому хозяин замка предусмотрительно держал стражников подальше от жилых покоев или местечек, где можно было уединиться: вампиры очень трепетно относились к своему личному пространству. И к личностям их партнеров.

Так что блондин довольно уверенно шагал по темным коридорам, не особенно опасаясь встретить кого-либо, и вообще не переживал бы, если бы идиотская водоросль не увязалась за ним. Теперь вот приходилось следить, чтобы этот придурок не потерялся и не поднял шум – едва ли встреча мечника со стражниками или кем-то из местных жильцов закончится тихо. И бескровно. И если обитателей замка Санджи было не особенно жаль, то простые охранники вовсе не были виноваты в том, что у кого-то совершенно отсутствует чувство направления.

Что-то заставило его внезапно обернуться, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как зеленоволосый сворачивает в какой-то боковой коридор. Тяжело вздохнув, парень в мгновение ока оказался рядом и ухватил его за одежду, останавливая.

\- Держи меня за руку, мох, иначе мне потом полночи тебя разыскивать.

Зоро что-то недовольно пробурчал, но все же послушался и позволил вести себя за руку. Возможно, именно поэтому до библиотеки они добрались без приключений, так никого и не встретив.

Закрыв за собой высокие, тяжелые двери, Санджи вздохнул свободнее: обитатели замка почти не появлялись здесь, и уж тем более едва ли кто-то решит нагрянуть в библиотеку ночью. Выпустив руку мечника, он велел ему оставаться на месте и ничего не трогать, а сам направился к полкам.

\- Завитушка, только не говори мне, что ты приперся за книгой! – раздался позади него полный недоверия и возмущения голос, - я бы еще понял, если бы ты попытался стянуть какую-то золотую побрякушку для рыжей кошки, но книга! Или это для Робин?

\- Заткнись, мох! Это слишком сложно для тебя, не пытайся понять, - шикнул блондин, обшаривая взглядом полки.

Он уже узнал многие из них и убедился, что они находились на своих местах, значит, была надежда, что и нужный ему свиток никто не трогал и не переставлял. Осталось лишь найти его. И желательно побыстрее. Они ускользнули с корабля под мирный храп Луффи, оставленного на дежурство, поэтому и искать их не должны, но всегда оставался шанс, что неугомонный брюнет внезапно проснётся и отправится будить кого-то на смену, чтобы самому прогуляться по городу в поисках приключений. И тогда их судно останется без защиты: Луффи, конечно, не всполошится их отсутствием и оставит корабль на Чоппера, или Усоппа, или Френки… А с той скоростью, с которой он находит приключения, дозорные нагрянут на их маленький кораблик еще до рассвета – Санджи как раз приметил несколько больших судов под их флагом в порту, когда они швартовались в тихой гавани чуть в стороне.

\- Ну где же ты… неужели кт… А! Нашел! Маримо, уходим!

Обернувшись и обшарив библиотеку взглядом, Санджи на мгновение похолодел, представив, как заскучавший мечник ушел погулять и конечно же заблудился, но почти сразу вздохнул от облегчения: придурок просто заснул в одном из мягких кресел у высоких окон. Кстати, а ведь это мысль. По губам блондина скользнула нехорошая ухмылка.

Он медленно прошелся мимо окон, осматривая двор, куда они выходили, и оценивая расстояние до стены. После чего остановился у центрального окна. Открывалось оно туго и медленно, но все же парень справился, после чего спрятал потрепанный свиток в нагрудный карман пиджака и растолкал спящего.

\- Вставай, куст, пора уходить. Здесь какая-то лепнина по стене идет, так что сможешь спуститься.

Зоро сонно моргнул и потер ладонями лицо, после чего подошел к открытому окну. Санджи уже стоял на подоконнике, ожидая, пока зеленоволосый начнет спускаться, чтобы затем закрыть окно и последовать за ним. Подвох мечник понял, лишь спустившись вниз на целый этаж, когда обернулся и встретился с насмешливым взглядом лениво парящего рядом полукровки. Большие черные крылья едва заметно двигались, легко удерживая нахального блондина. В золотых глазах зажегся нехороший огонек, и Санджи лишь шире заулыбался, глядя на распластанного на безвкусных каменных узорах Зоро. Было бы лучше, если бы спуск требовал еще больших усилий, но увы, парню была прекрасна известна и звериная выносливость, и ловкость, и невероятная сила мечника, так что надеяться на то, что он вымотается, было бы глупо. А вот полюбоваться напрягающимися мышцами, туго натягивающими ткань светлой рубахи, или четко прорисовывающимися под темными штанами, вполне можно было. Главное, не отвлекаться и не забывать махать крыльями…

Последние несколько метров зеленоволосый пролетел и мягко приземлился на усыпанную осенними листьями землю. Санджи опустился рядом с ним, продолжая ухмыляться, однако тут же оказался на земле, сверху придавленный мощным телом оборотня. Возмутиться он не успел, так как чужой рот впился в его губы, запечатывая все протесты, и заодно стирая ухмылку с его лица. Поцелуй был грубым и яростным. Чужой горячий язык властно ворвался в его рот, нападая и провоцируя, дразняще проходясь по удлинившимся клыками. От нависшего над парнем тела расходились волны жара, а настойчивые движения бедрами посылали волны желания по всему его телу.

Санджи выгнулся навстречу прикосновениям, ощущая, как чужие жадные руки оглаживают бока и бедра, сжимая крепко, до синяков, а твердый член обжигает даже сквозь слои одежды. Требовательно застонав, он попытался прикусить хозяйничающий у него во рту язык, но мечник оказался быстрее и разорвал поцелуй, чтобы тут же покрыть легкими укусами его шею.

\- Зоро!

Блондин дернул его за волосы, пытаясь приподнять его голову – мохоголовый ублюдок прекрасно знал, чего он хотел! Но тот внезапно отстранился и, сверкнув глазами, легко поднялся под недоуменным и разочарованным взглядом голубых глаз.

\- Вставай, завиток. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы охрана твоего отца наткнулась на тебя в таком виде.

Санджи вспыхнул и мгновенно вскочил на ноги, однако наподдать наглому придурку не успел, тот направился куда-то в темноту. Городской причал, откуда легко можно было добраться до бухты, где их ждал корабль, находился совершенно в другой стороне, но… так можно было пройти к небольшому закрытому пляжу, и уже оттуда добраться до корабля вплавь. И остудить чью-то голову.

***

Довольно быстро Санджи обогнал зеленоволосого: доверять тому выбор дороги означало добраться до корабля в лучшем случае через пару дней. К этому времени Луффи наверняка устроил бы такой беспорядок в этом процветающем приморском городе, что сюда отправили бы целый флот Морского дозора. И блондин не успел бы навестить старика и его придурков-коков.

Луффи каким-то чудом отсидел положенные три года в Академии и этим летом приступил к исполнению мечты стать величайшим пиратом. К счастью для Санджи и всех остальных, Робин умудрилась договориться с преподавателями Академии Гранд-Лайн, чтобы им поручили какую-то исследовательскую миссию и даже предоставили небольшое судно – последние годы исследование морей и дальних островов почему-то не казались ни ученым, ни искателям приключений особенно интересными, так что в Академии были несказанно рады, когда с легкой подачи Робин будущая пиратская команда вдруг изъявила желание докладывать о своих путешествиях. Прелестная Нами оказалась талантливым картографом и была готова отправлять копии своих карт в Академию, не говоря уж о Робин, по скромному мнению Санджи, знавшей все и обо всем, и тоже предложившей делиться своими заметками о дальних островах. Хотя, если уж быть совсем честным, Санджи предполагал, что главной причиной, по которой Академия Гранд-Лайн с радостью согласилась присвоить им всем звание исследователей (и фактически разрешить плавать где угодно, пусть и под пиратским флагом), было желание поскорее избавиться от Луффи. И блондин очень хорошо их понимал: за три года обучения черноволосый парнишка разнес еще несколько корпусов, а столовую вообще ремонтировали чуть ли не каждую неделю. Да и студентов с каждым годом становилось все меньше – а значит и денег, притекающих в Академию из карманов богатых родителей. В общем и целом, руководство Академии было готово на все, лишь бы избавиться от стихийного бедствия в лице всего одного человека.

Когда Луффи вручили грамоту о завершении обучения в почтенном учреждении и заодно разрешение плавать в любых морях и океанах (и желательно как можно дальше от самой Академии), неугомонный брюнет готов был сразу пуститься в путь, но все же сдался под натиском Нами, потребовавшей, чтобы они сначала навестили родных, если они есть. Луффи тогда пожал плечами, и сказал, что ему навещать особо некого, а с дедом они в любом случае встретятся в море. Зоро отказался встретиться с опекуном, а Усоппу было некуда возвращаться: его мать давно умерла, а отец был пиратом, и парень даже не представлял, где его можно было искать. У Робин тоже никого из родственников не осталось, а потому Санджи, Нами и Чоппер были единственными, кто собирался повидаться с близкими перед дальним плаванием.

В порт города, рядом с которым находился плавучий ресторан старика Санджи, они прибыли поздно вечером, стараясь не привлекать внимания: за несколько месяцев плавания Луффи уже успел прославиться, и морские дозорные с удовольствием встретились бы с парнишкой. Блондин никому не говорил, что в этом городе находился и родовой замок его клана, но он не сомневался, что почти все в команде об этом так или иначе узнают или догадаются, а потому не очень сопротивлялся, когда Зоро увязался с ним «на прогулку», как выразился кок. Если вдруг их исчезновение обнаружат, то пусть лучше все думают, что они с этим маримо хотят остаться наедине, чем кто-то узнает настоящую причину его внезапной «прогулки» - мечник явно трепаться не будет.

Проверив на месте ли свиток, Санджи представил реакцию старика, когда завтра они навестят его в Баррати. Старый ворчун, конечно же, будет ругаться и вести себя грубо, но парень не сомневался, что тот соскучился также, как и сам Санджи. Легкая улыбка расползлась по его губам – он будет рад вновь встретиться со старым коком и похвастаться новыми умениями и предстоящим путешествием, возможно он даже предложит Зеффу свои будущие заметки о блюдах и ингредиентах из самых дальних уголков мира. Улыбка на его лице стала шире, как только он вообразил реакцию старика на это возмутительно нахальное предложение.

\- Эй, кок, чего лыбишься? – послышался подозрительный голос Зоро.

Санджи тряхнул головой и огляделся: пока он размышлял, они добрались до уединенного пляжа, откуда открывался потрясающий вид на гавань и городской порт. Сам пляж был прикрыт с одной стороны нависающей скалой, а с другой густыми зарослями подступающего к самому морю леса. Будучи ребенком, блондин часто прибегал сюда, мечтая о том времени, когда он покинет замок и сможет свободно путешествовать по миру. Позже, эта мечта изменилась: повстречав Зеффа, который вытащил едва не утонувшего мальчишку, а затем просидел вместе с ним на скале посреди моря без еды и воды несколько недель, парень решил остаться рядом с ним, помогая и поддерживая. А сейчас он вновь встретил людей, которые возродили его прежнюю мечту к жизни… и были готовы путешествовать с ним.

Легкий шорох отвлек его от этих воспоминаний, и оглянувшись, блондин обнаружил, что Зоро раздевается. Отчетливо проступающие мышцы перекатывались под гладкой кожей, кусочек за кусочком открывавшейся по мере того, как мечник избавлялся от одежды. Парень почувствовал, как почти мгновенно пересохло во рту, и сами собой полезли клыки – за три года, он так и не смог избавиться от этой дурной привычки, пусть даже научился контролировать себя и не кусал оборотня каждый раз, когда они занимались любовью. Чисто из упрямства, чтобы доказать самому себе, что он может сдерживать свою жажду, и к немалой досаде самого зеленоволосого, наслаждавшегося укусами едва ли не больше, чем сам Санджи. Но чего еще ждать от грубого варвара?

Окинув взглядом мощное, состоящее из одних только мышц тело Зоро, парень облизнулся. Мечник почувствовал его взгляд и вскинул золотистые глаза, в которых горело желание, а губы кривились в легкой насмешке. Вот ведь ублюдок, он ведь прекрасно понимает, как Санджи на него реагирует! На мгновение, блондин задумался о том, чтобы заставить негодяя потерять контроль, он ведь тоже отлично знает обо всех слабостях зеленоволосого, и может заставить того буквально умолять, но… тогда провалится его план остудить упрямца в море – пусть Зоро и не девушка, но парень не сможет заставить его добираться до корабля вплавь, если возьмет его сейчас. Что ж, значит, сегодня он просто не будет сдерживать свою жажду.

В конце концов, в том старом свитке не все оказалось легендами.


End file.
